as long I'm with you
by Pines4Ever
Summary: Neptune and Noire is transported to Superdimension of Rebirth 1, and find that their other selves are Lovers in that Dimension, is Neptune and Noire of Hyperdimension share the same feeling like their other self does ? (my First FanFic, trying my best to write a story in English)
1. Distance between us

**Author Note : newbie here guys, English is not my Native Languages and its my first time writing Fanfic and iam pretty sure this fic have so much grammar or typing error, but feel free to let me know, cause i know i still suck at this. sorry for this.**

**as why i choose NepNowa, well duh... of course because it's my OTP, i ship them and read several Fic of them, and starting that i need to make one too ! and i have several ideas in my mind about this Ship.**

**anyway, maybe just maybe Nep and Noire here is a little out of character, but ill try explaining why they act like that at somepoint in the story, without further ado enjoy !**

"Finally.. it's all over"

Noire exhausted after worked too hard this past few weeks maybe even month(s) ? She did'nt even know anymore.

"It's been a while since Neptune came here, i shouldn't yell at her that last time we met here." Noire recalls yelling at Neptune several month back because Nep 'disturbing' Noire in her office. It's Neptune after all.

"Can she Forgive me ?" its always in Noire's mind these past months, she's regret getting mad at Neptune. she's not that Mad maybe just Annoyed yeah Maybe...

"Oh Sis ?" Suddenly Uni came by.

"Good Morning miss Noire, i hope you have a great day" Nepgear Greets.

"You look tired sis, Did you finish all of them ?" Uni looking at the Desk full of Documents. "I.. ahh, sis you know you can ask my assistance right ? " Uni starts to worry about her sister. "and besides .. you have'nt done anything these months beside Working too hard in your desk all day" a pause. "Sis i suggest that you should go on a Vacation, hmm no, i Insist that you to go find a Place or Something to relax a while, i worried about you.." said Uni with a worried face.

"Yes, miss Noire you uni and i can help make something for you to eat while you finishing up here" Nepgear suggest.

"Hey that's pretty good idea, maybe some sweets would be nice to sis"

"Thank you uni, maybe we can make a cake or something that easy to make" Nepgear reply.

"That's nice coming from you, thanks a lot, both of you. Sorry to troubling you" noire said with a grateful smile on her face.

"Not a problem at all sis, lets get to the kitchen Nepgear" they left Noire's office not long after that Noire starts cleaning her room and heading out to the kitchen, and finds Nepgear and Uni make a Cake like a ... couple (?).

"Hehe.. it's so fun making sweets with you Uni, but while this cake is very sweet. Nothing as sweet as you Uni" Nepgear confessed.

That statement makes Uni face blushing red hard " wh- what do mean Nepgear ! I am not cute.. or at least not as cute as you " Uni hide her blush but seems to fail.

"Aww Uni, dont be like that. you're cuter for me, especially when you're blushing like that, it makes me want to hug you so tight !" said Nepgear while pinching Uni red tomato cheek.

They look like they meant for each other, they both would make a perfect couple. _I wonder if Neptune and i can be like that someday_. Noire's blushing hard just thinking about it.

"This is embarassing Nepgear, luckly there's no one around to see us"

Noire felt bad take a peek on them and decided to pretended not seeing or hearing anything before and start calls Uni's name as if she just left from her office.

"Oh hey sis! We just need to add topping and this cake will be ready" said Uni while she adding some little chips and cream to the cake.

"Here you go sis, i hope you like it. Because Neptune did, she said 'oh wowie ! this cake is melt in my mouth this is on par with Compa's pudding, great job, Uni !' well something like that, because her mouth was full that time"

Neptune ?, Even her sister. Uni is already talked to Neptune, but Noire herself did'nt ? Noire felt bad that she doesnt even try to come to Planeptune to meet her after all these time.

I have to apologize to Neptune, and maybe if she let me, i can sleepover in her basilicom, b- but not in a romantic night kind of way of course ! but now... I wonder what is she doing right now ?

1 hour later, Planeptune

"HYAHH!!" Shouted by a Purple haired protagonist herself, Neptune.

Apperently Neptune is secretly training in the middle of Planeptune Forest, it unsual for Neptune to train (or Work) but maybe Neptune is training hard the whole time without no one noticing ?

In her human form, Nep Slicing tons of flying dummy in the shape of a Doggoo she move swiftly like she's done this a plenty of time before.

Neptune stand there with a bunch of Flying Dummy Doggoos ready to make a Secret move of somesort "Time to test myyy new Magic skill ! lets try if this Works ! " Neptune is a great physical attacker but magic ? maybe Neptune starting to realize that she need to use magic too.

Planeptune Basilicom, not long ago.

"She's not here ? is she Slacking off again?" Noire dissapointed.

"Surprisingly, she's not abondoning her duty this time but she said 'gotta test something' to me, she left not long ago, heading to Virtua Forest. maybe you can catch up with her ? " Histoire Informs.

"Yes i will, thanks Histoire"

"Oh, one more thing, if you see Croire. Please contact me, she onto something odd recently, i have to make sure she did'nt cause damage this time" Histoire asked with worries.

"Dont worry, i ll let you know if i found her" transforming into Black Heart, Noire took off to the sky and trying to find a certain Purple haired girl, the little one not the Adult one. Even though the latter is as cute as the other one.

After searching the outskirts of the city Noire finds Neptune just finished talking with a Architect (?) that working on a big construction of some sort of building. before going out of sight after entering the Forest.

I can't see her, the Forest is too dense to find her, this is going to be difficult. Noire let out a big sigh, but she need to meet Neptune, not because she miss her of course !

After awhile Noire decided to rest in the woods beside a huge tree that really Cozy, Noire is trying to contact her with phone several times but she's not responding, when suddenly she hears a familiar Voice.

"Time to test myyy new Magic skill ! lets try if this Works !" Its Neptune ! Wait did she just say 'Magic' ? when did she learn that ?

"Magic Activate ! Dimensionalll Breakerrr!, Still working on that Name dont bully me" a Giant Light beam tearing trough the Trees like its made of paper, destroying everything on its path, even sending shockwave around the area makes Noire shock in awe.

"Its Working ! Yess wohooo! Sure it takes a LOT of SP but definitely worth it !" Neptune Cheering while jumping left and right.

"Still.. its a little 'bit' overkill, its not perfect but is still good, i wished Noire saw this lil trick o me, she'll be impressed with this lil protag o me !" Noire didnt hear the last part.

Little did Neptune know that an Energy Ball heading to her from the sky.

in that Area, several minutes earlier.

"This place looks Safe enough, i'll try to kill that Dragon right there and imma try this new Skill, the Dimensional Breaker VII !" Said a Book Fairy looking creature named Croire who want to unleash Special Move on an suspecting Ancient Dragon.

"Link with Planeptune Share, established... Using this Nation share that thing will suffer HUGE Damage and set to other dimensions ! this is gonna be Intresting ! Chargeeee !!" when suddenly someone yelling 'Dimensionalll Breakerrr!' and a sudden Light beam appear out of nowhere sending shockwave that send Croire flying out of control, and shoot the Energy ball to the forest below, where Neptune is located.

Noire began transforming and fly toward Neptune.

"NEPTUNEEE!"

and everything went blank.


	2. Dimensions Tripper(s) part 1

**Author Notes : oh wow, i know my writing skills is still sucks, but the review is giving me hope, ill try to Improve it !****and this part of the story is going to be divided into 2 parts, and its just a bunch of call back to previous Games and Spin-off's so minor spoiler i guess ?****i try to Update once in a week or two.****anyway enjoy the part one !****and thanks for reading !**

_

Neptune began opening her eyes, finding herself falling from the sky (again) and find Noire on her hands, unconscious while holding Neptune.

Neptune transform into her NEXT Form this time, but Noire is back to her human form because of the damage she suffered.

"Noire, you.. you protected me.." she said as she falls through the sky. "i Should manuver bef- oh no it cant be !"

Neptune tries to active her flight system but seems to fail. "come on Neptune think of something"

looking around as she falls, Neptune recognize this place.. a strange yet familiar place.

_could it be ? is this ? i know this place very well._

**Ultradimension**

"this is Plutia Dimension ahhhh, i cant keep like this, we are gonna crash to the - oh no" Neptune realise that she's going to crash into this Dimension Planeptune Tower, "Brace for Impact Noire".

**UltraPlaneptune Tower, the same time.**

"wha.. tt is it hisstyyy ?" Plutia is still Sleepy.

"Emergency ! something just enter the upper atmosphere !" Mini Histoire warns Plutia about unknown pair of object above the sky.

"is that Neppy and her world Noire ?, Neppy looked very cool too ~ " said Plutia as she see Neptune getting closer and closer to the tower and revert her focus on mini Histy

"Plutia, please respond this matter seriously the- "

_*Loud Crash*_

Neptune crashing into the Tower onto Plutia bedroom and damaging upper tower, creating a thick smoke.

"Noooo ~ my Poor room..." Plutia surprised to see her room became a mess.

"Noire, Neptune ! are you two okay ?" said Mini Histy as she approach the smoke "wait.. they are gone !" Histoire confused about the situation. "they crashed here seconds ago and now they are gone, oh no poor them" Mini Histy became worried.

"what is it Histyyy ? i see a faint light when they crashed" Plutia is confused as ever.

"is that so ?" a pause "this is just a theory, but.. i think Neptune and Noire is, in fact. Sent accross the Megadimension or Multiverse to be exact. and our dimension is happen to be a one of them, this is very very bad" Mini Histy explained.

**SuperSeHaDimension (SuperDimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls)**

a brunnete Adventurer and a blue haired girl seen taking a picnic in the top of a mountain with a Purple colored bike parked next to them.

"Hey IF, i've been meaning to ask you something it's.. been bothering my mind and my heart lately" Segami asked IF.

IF raises an eyebrow "hmm ? what up Segami ? you do acted more sweet and surprisingly a lot nicer to me than before"

suddenly a whistle came from a nearby Purple Bike.

"shut up crapbike ! now's not the time ! " said Segami infuriated.

"heyyy, i was trying to whistle with this my Voice system, it turn's out i CAN ! " Nepbike replies.

"Geez Nep. but it's kinda wierd that you can whistle when you does'nt have a mouth" IF said.

_"NEP NEP NEP NEP ! NEP NEP NEP !" _Nepbike raise _unique _alarm of hers.

"what's happening Nep !? oh crap, is that a person in the sky ? n - no there's two of them !! Nep Segami, lets go save catch them ! "

"On it Cap'n IFFY !"

"*a groan* i guess it can wait then" segami let out a sigh.

**in that sky.**

"wait just happen !? i crashed seconds ago and now im falling again ?" Purple Heart still trying to active her flight system but still no sign of success.

"oh no, that pain from earlier still there, if i hit the ground maybe this Form will absorb most of the damage but.. " Neptune take a pause before realizing the Problem " my shares.. its draining fast, i must use my Purple Heart form to protect noire from the ground and preserve my remaining shares, it's going to be more painfull but i cant gave up yet !" said Neptune before releasing her NEXT form and become her Purple Heart form.

"it's that.. Iffy ? she's heading towards us ! we are going to be saved Noire ! " Neptune or Purple Heart holding Noire tighter than before, never letting her go.

"Nep ? is that you ? or your goddess form. how the heck did you fall of the sky !? geez you and Segami must've have the same hobby or something ! " yelled IF as she head towards the two falling goddess.

"Nep !? how did i know ?"

"Cmon Crapbike Speed it up, or we gonna lose them"

the two of them are getting closer to the ground. before IF tries to grab them.

"3 2 1.. CATCHH TH- _WHAT THE_ _HELLLLL_ ! " IF and Segami surprised, a moment before they arrive a faint light appear and the pair is gone.

"what ? what the hell is just happen !" Segami as confused as IF is.

"is that other other me is trying to protect Noire from hitting the ground ?? wowie ! Go Me ! " Nepbike somehow know who Noire is.

"what ? who is she again ? how did you know ? " IF asked

"nahhh ~ she's just a Tsundere Goddess from the main series, nothing too important" Nepbike replies.

Neptune find herself fall yet into another dimension again with no sign of stopping and tighten Noire close.

_but where she and Noire could ended up next?_


	3. Dimensions Tripper(s) part 2

**Authors Note : Hiya guys, thank you for your supports, hope you guys are doing well.****i think it's unnecessary to split the chapter but i still dont know if a chapter is too short or not, but i ll try to not split the chapter unless its too long.****anyway minor _spoilers_ from : MegaTagMension Blanc Neptune vs Zombie (man what a title) and HyperDevotion Noire.**

* * *

**Gamacademi, ****MegaTagMension**

"soo, Neptune.. did you still want to shoot _that_ scene with me ?"

"umm no offense, i know you want me that bad, but can't we do that in Private, i mean.. it's embarassing if we record it ya know"

"whatttt !!?? no nooo i dont mean that in _that_ kind of scene !"

"oopsie, soo what scene ?"

"well the one about shooting a scene like Nepgear and Uni did " a short pause "you know the one - th- the one in the computer lab, when they confessed to each other !" Noire is blushing hard when she said it, she doesnt even know why she even mention it.

"owhhh that one, actually i serious about it, being with blanc in the Movie is nice and all but i kinda wanted to do it with ya too" said Nep with a warm smile in her face, melting Noire's heart, but suddenly..

"sounds like a Drama, i like it" Blanc appear from behind classroom desk. "you two gave me an idea for our sequel, 'a Triangle Love in Zombie Apocalypse' " knowing Blanc, the movie is gonna be, probably.. Entertaining to say the least.

"but Blanc, cant you just.. make a low budget Romance movie ? " Noire seems not happy with Blanc idea. "and ofcourse without special effects like a ship, or a meteor crashing from -"

***loud crash***

our Neptune and Noire crashing trough the Classroom and creating a hole trough the ground.

"- the Sky..." Noire continues.

"well, there's our Meteor, now we can make a proper sequel where Noire character will die from that meteor, Nepgear can edit it out".

"i - WHATT !??"

**Hyperdevotion of Noire**

after crashed onto the ground and transported to a yet another Dimension, Neptune find herself in a familiar yet different Gamindustri.

"*Grunts* arghhh, i - hey hey Noire you alright ?" Purple Heart looks down to Noire that somehow still unconsiouss after smashed underground. "i dont think i can take much more of this. why my wings can't just reset itself !!? " Neptune find her wings starts to glow but still not function properly.

looking into the Distance, Neptune finds a party on a beach, which have so many people and at the centre of them is _Noire_. they looked close enough that most of them must be the friends of Noire.

_Noire is not a Loner in this Dimension ? huh it's definitely surprising seeing a Noire with so many friends with her._ but somehow no one at the party notice Neptune and Noire falling from the sky despite the clear sky.

"Noire, i really hope you can see this." a pause while something crossed Neptune's mind. "maybe i'll tell you later"

Neptune kept falling and her Velocity is keep incresing as she falls, Neptune tries to repair her flight system with her remaining shares, but it still take a while.

without Noticing, Neptune is already in a whole new Dimension, with floating rocks and islands in the clouds. most of the island is burnt out or destroyed by Explosions of _something. _but some of the beauty is still there.

"what is this place" Neptune talks to herself. "this place seems like a floating battlefield of somesort".

that place was called _Celestia._

**Superdimension**

_*Crash*_

_*Crash*_

Neptune or Purple Heart smasing trough multiple remains of Celestia, and yet still protecting Noire from the said impact with her remaining power. Neptune tries her wings again, and finally find it working.

"Noire please hold on ! , i can man-"

Loud Crash*

Neptune crashed into one of the landmass of that Dimension, creating a large crater on the Ground.

and everything went blank. again.

* * *

meanwhile back in

**Lastation,****Hyperdimension.**

"Histoire ! Nepgear's passed out ! i dont know what's happening we were just baking something and all the sudden she just collapse !" Uni panics and call Histoire.

"Please, calm down Uni. i need you to take care of Nepgear there. i will get there as soon as possible" Histoire said with a calm yet concerned tone.

"Please just teleport yourself or something if you done ok ?" Uni close the call and walk back to Nepgear that unconssious in Uni's bed. "please be ok Nepgear.. i - i dont wanna lose you"

* * *

**Planeptune at the sametime.**

"i detected enormous drop on Planeptune shares, Planeptune shares is suddenly Dropped because reasons unknown, we need to know what happen" said Histoire to the Group of Uzume, IF, Compa and Big Neptune.

"Where's Nepsy ? and what about Gearsy, is she gonna be ok ?" Uzume said with concerned face.

"well, i got some leads. the Guild just said there's a giant laser and explosions of somesort not long ago. we should check that out, and Uzume and Compa can check on Nepgear in Lastation " IF Suggest.

"very well, Uzume. you need to bring Compa with you see if she can do something about Nepgear while we check on whats going on"

"On it Histy"

"Let's go Uzume, time to save Ge-Ge"

while the two heading out to Lastation, Histoire, IF and Big Neptune is heading to Planeptune Forest.

the said place is a mess,the tree's burned down with flames everywhere and a giant crater on the ground, and some red dark electricity remains.

"i get a feeling that Crosty is the one who responsible for all this" Big Nep looking around still unsure.

"is that so ? well lets just take a look around, let's search for Crosty while we're at " IF suggest

Histoire is scanning the area while Big Nep and IF searching for clues of what happen.

"looks like we made it just in time"

Blanc and Vert came down and release their transformation.

"Histoire, what is happening here ? is this the act of Croire, no ?" vert asks.

"it must be her, we saw a long line of burnt tree's up there, what if she still evil this whole time !? " Blanc unable to calm herself.

"now now. Blanc no need to get angry, lets hear what histoire got to say first"

"we still dont know what cause this, but luckly the fire is still too small to cause forest fire" a pause. "this investigation might take a while to get done,but do i believe this is what cause Planeptune share to drop drastically"

"but an explosions and a giant laser trail in the middle of the forest is not enough to cause massive drop in shares. somethings not right here"

"someone must've been using or chanelling Planeptune share. and this place is one of the possible places to find the culprit, correct ?" Vert thinks.

"hey, that's actually pretty smart of you, maybe your mind is almost as big as your bo-"

"my my, Blanc you still jealous about my Chest ? i usually making fun of your _chest Jealousy_. im sorry that i was rude to you" a pause "perhaps i can give you a little a secret of mine.. i know you dreamt about it~" said Vert with a giggle.

clenching her teeth (and fist) Blanc know Vert was right about it, it is _Jealousy_. even though she hated to admit it. but they closer now, if this happen in the past, Blanc would be Furious about it. "*sigh* damn fine.. you got me, but this better be work or else - "

"dont worry, it will. oh~ where were we again hist-" Vert looks back to Histoire and realising that Histoire is in Scan mode. her eyes become blue and she's unable to respond

"well... at least she did'nt hear about our conversation"

"let's take a look around, Histoire is usually take around 3 Hours like this, lets finish this before its gets dark, we can talk more about it later"

* * *

meanwhile in _Superdimension_. Noire is carrying unconcious and severly injured Neptune to safe place while she's badly injured and unable to Transform or walk much further.

"please hold on Neptune, _Please _just stay alive for me..."


	4. a Night for Two

**Author Note : oh my, its almost 20 Follows !? thank you guys, appreciate it.****this chapter is longer than the previous chapters just because i feel the need to expand the story a bit, but its not gonna too short or too long.****Edit : so, i've made a mistake that i forgot to explain why the Sharicite is havent used yet. but its added now :D**

* * *

Noire opens her eyes slowly, her vision is still blurry with her head felt like spinning and painful. "*grunting* ugh, my head.. where am i ?" looking around Noire vision start to recover and became more clear, she find herself in a crater with rubbles and large stones. then she looks up the sky and find more debrie, only its floating up there. somehow.

"that's odd" Noire and then looks down and jumps backward when she finds Unconcious Neptune beneath her. "Neptune.. ? oh no nononono nooooo!" checking on her she finds Neptune in bad condition, her jacket torn and ripped. Noire then checking on her Pulses and breath see if she's still Alive. "oh thank goodness you're still alive" a pause while Noire realizing it's almost dusk.

"Processor Activate !"

"huh ?"

"HDD Transformation !"

"wait, how.. cmon Noire, one more time !"

"NEXT. FORM ACTIVATE!"

"I - i cant transform.. whyy ? oh no this is no good, but how - well ill find about it later but for now ..." said Noire before turning her focus back to Neptune.

"i need to get Neptune to safety first, even my current body condition it self its not good"

"Please hold on Neptune, we are going to be okay" said Noire tries to be Optimistic as Neptune while she realise that she and Neptune condition is far from 'okay', making her eyes almost want to shed some tears. "help ! *coughing* ugh, i cant talk out loud".

after a moment of walking in silence Noire find a relatively '_safe_' place with no Monster in sight.

Noire began to lose her composure while Carrying Neptune in her arms but she try to walk further until she finds a pair of medium sized trees outside the Forest.

"sorry Neptune, i dont know if i can walk much further" Noire body became shaky and her head starts to hurt even more. "i - we have to rest there" Noire lean Neptune against one of the trees, while Noire sat down across Neptune.

"it's getting dark, i'll go get some dry woods to make bonfire" said Noire to Unconcious Neptune even though she knows Neptune cant respond back.

* * *

"aww Cmon Nowaruu, you know you like it~" said Nep while hugging Noire

"you hugged me wayyy too much Neptune, i cant even reach the desserts" said Noire with giant blush in her cheeks

"well try to grab it while you're being hugged by me then"

"geez, you're so helpless sometimes" Noire tries to reach out to a box of pudding and have a hardtime to picking up a pair of spoons and drop one of the spoon into the grassy ground. "anddd look at what you have done Neptune. your Spoon is dropped, so how do you eat your pudding now ? geez, i know i should bring a spare"

"woopsie, well.. you can just feed me can you ?" said Neptune with a playful tone while still Hugging Noire.

"fe- feeding you !? i uhh" Noire blushing hard thinking the idea of sharing a spoon with Neptune let alone feeding her. but not that she's gonna hate it or anything. "fine.. but you have to stop hugging me.. for now" the last words said with lower tone to almost cant be heard, well almost.

"i heard that last part ya know ~ yo DO likes being hugged by lil ol me ~ cmon feed mee" said Neptune eager to be fed by Noire and stop hugging and starts leaning against Noire shoulder and starts purring like a cat of somesort, making Noire heart beat faster and faster every seconds. and the sunsets and the beautiful view of the place does not help either.

Noire began to feed Neptune with her home (basilicom ?) made chocolate pudding, it only take one bite for Neptune to smile happily because of the sweet melting flavour of the pudding. "awesomesauce of superwowie, this is the best Nowa, it's like compa pudding but its feels OVER 9000 !" said Neptune followed by a cute giggle. "c'mon you should try your own masterpiece of a dessert"

but but, it's gonna be a indirect kiss thought Noire, but she's not against it either. she just like daydreaming now.

"uhh Noire ? gamindustri to Noire hello ??" Neptune said jokingly, " owhh i get it.. you want me to feed you back huh, well okay then gimme that *grabbing the spoon from Noire's hand*" taking a spoonful piece of pudding Neptune offering Noire to eat it "Openn wideee"

Noire open her mouth and let Neptune fed her, she knows that the pudding that she made tasted good, but its so much better when Neptune's the one who fed her.

Noire heart cant take it anymore she has kept her feeling towards her since they ate pudding together at Lastation back when they still frienemy (?) the feeling that starts with "she's not bad at all" to "i cant imagine my life without her".

"hey Ne- Neptune, did you... ever uhh how do i put this. ummm... ever likes someone ?" Noire asks Nervously

"*munch* *munch* hmm ? i like all of my all of friends, my Citizen, heck even Nep Jr. she's the best sister i could hoped for" Neptune response.

"Noo - i mean.. the different kind of like.. its.. like.. falling in Love someone. you know that kind of stuff !" Noire cant hide her blushing red face anymore.

_there's no going back Noire, you've asked her, you gotta accept it._

"owww, if that's the case... " a pause and her voice became more serious "there's only one that i lo- care so bad that i cant imagine my life without that person" her smile then changed into sadness "but, sometimes i think i'm a nuisance to her"

_i dont know who is she talking about, i mean some of her friends maybe think that she's annoying, but i dont think she is, well atleast not anymore._ think Noire in her head.

"soo what about you ? who do you like Noire ?"

_i should tell her now, i cant hold it back anymore. she's too pretty under the sunset anyway that even my Tsundere persona cant hold it, wait.. did i just admit that iam a tsundere ? ah never mind, here goes nothing._

"i - im in Love you Neptune" said Noire shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

Neptune surprised cause of the response and unable to process.

"you're the one that i li- no no, love.. and i dont think that you're a nuisance, i liked being with you, you're childish sure but its just one of many things that i liked from you." a pause "i just need to get this feeling from my chest, that's all. you dont need to answer, you can forgot what i've said if you want, its your choice" said Noire with relief

the sun is getting low and it's almost night time and Noire looks down from the embarassment and Neptune just stare blankly at Noire, the situation last for a whole minute, and suddenly Neptune said.

"Noire. eye's on me"

Noire obey her command and start looking Neptune in the eyes. unsure of what's going to happen.

and suddenly Neptune press her lips against Noire's lips into a kiss.

"whhaa- Neptuhghhh~" Noire mind cant think about anything besides Neptune's sweet and smooth lips. she didnt want this to end.

eventually the pair is pull back and catch their breath.

"Neptune ! you.. i.. dont do it suddenly ! you.. i ahhh" Noire loss for words now. she's so happy but quite embarrased.

"hehe sorry, it's just my answer for you" Neptune move closer and hug Noire "cuz i Love ya too. you're the one that "person" i talked about" Neptune take a deep breath before saying "i wanted to tell you first but i hestitate, but when you say that you okay with me. all of my Worries are now gone" and almost instantly Noire hugged Neptune back.

they eventually pullback and stare at each others eyes for moment.

"hmm.. that was.. fun, but my heart still cant handle it" Noire still flustered because of that sudden kiss.

"ohhh, your heart cant handle lil o me ? just you wait" a bright light appear in front of Noire and Neptune's now Purple Heart. "hmmph~ did a single kiss from me is melt your heart already ? cmon lovely heart, lets see how _your_ heart handles 'me' " Neptune then carry Noire's up Bridal Style.

_wait? does that mean ? oh wait nononono i wasnt ready yet.. its way too soon_ ! thinks Noire

"onnononononooo Neptune !! i am not ready yet, its too soon !!" Noire face turns bright Red.

"hmm ? what's that ? i only hear word 'i' and 'Ready' from you"followed by a devilish giggle. "cmon Lovely Heart, i am going to take you _somewhere_" said Neptune before taking off to the sky.

unknown to them, there's someone who witness who saw them.

* * *

"whaaa-whaaaaaattttt !???" the Hyper Noire shocked after saw her counterpart kissed other Neptune, she cant believe her eyes, it felt unreal, she must be dreaming or tired and imagining things. but it's real it's really happening in front of her eyes. she cant move, like she's froze in place or something.

a seconds ago Noire's back from searching firewoods, but then she saw two person, sitting outside of the forest facing the sunset. she cant see clearly who the pair is because her head is still dizzy, but after a while she realize something...

it's her and Neptune, but from this Dimension, they seems close, maybe too close.

"what are they doing.. and why is Neptune is getting closer ? .. oh what the Goddesses !?" Noire surprised to see Neptune press her lips against Noire. "whaaa-whaaaaaattttt !???"Noire cant believe her eyes "they are ki- kissing !?? me and Neptune's Kissingg !?? i - dont think i can handle this. " Noire hide behind the tree and bury her red face with her hands.

_this is just my imaginations right ?_ Noire looks up and see Neptune that still unconcious and thinks again. _there's nooo wayyy that purple ditz know any romantic stuff right right ?_

she take a peek again on the new Couple but they're already gone.

"ughh, i least i can ask for our otherself for help, but its going to intrupt them from.. whatever my otherself do" a pause "but still Neptune.. grrhhh" Noire growl and suddenly.

"No- Noire is th-that you ?" said someone with a faint voice. "are you okay ?"

"Neptune !" Noire move closer to Neptune "oh geez look at yourself first you idiot" a tear almost fell down in Noire's eyes. "i thought yo- you were -"

"dead.. yea i know, but did you just forgot that i'm the Protagonist ?"

"goddess, you -- grrh, being a protagonist doesnt mean that you cant die" said Noire furious.

"oh really ?"

"yeah you idiot, you dont remember that Final Fantasy game ?"

"pfft, please it's written by Hajime Tabata"

"remember that _lee_ guy from the Walking Dead game ?"

"oh that.. umm actually i cried.. a lot.."

"yeah it's really sad, an-anyway.. soo there you have it, you can still die even you are the protag see ?"

"ah yeah but they're no Ultimate Protag like me !" Neptune tried to move her body but cant. "aghhh, my body.. i cant move"

Noire surprised and check on Neptune "hey hey, Neptune please, are you okay ? just tell me"

"dont worry about me Nowa, im fine or.. ill be fine" Nep look down to her pocket and say "hey, uhh can you take a purse from my Pocket ? it's our ticket out of this.. Dimension place or stuff"

"well, ok i guess ?" _geez Neptune i worried about you._

opening and checking her pocket Noire found a purse that labeled :

"_Nep-Cue Kit_

_by NepSisters_

_Histy Approved._

_use for emergency only_."

Noire checks the back of the purse and it said :

Contains :

1 N-Gear II

1 Sharicite

2 Flares

1 Vita-Pudding

"it's just a idea that i suggest to Nepgear and Histy, in case i '_accidently' _thrown into another Dimension, again" she look back to Noire "we can use that N-Gear II to contact Histy and Nepgear, even in different Dimension, and it doest have 3 stupid unnecessary camera lens on the back"

Noire opens the Purse and find that the N-Gear is broken, almost spit in two "uhh, Neptune.. it's.. Broken"

"aw shucks ~ should have get the Pro Max version, but dang i hate those triple time stupidity camera lens" said Neptune before grunting cause of the pain. "auhh, i really cant moveee, i just feel pain"

Noire became more worried and says "sorry i cant transform, i dont know why and.. i cant move much further. sorry Neptune" Noire sat beside Neptune and looks down dissapointed by herself.

"hey hey, no b- biigg- *cough* biggies, i least i think we are safe here" a pause before Neptune looks at the Vita Pudding "hey, at least you can eat that pudding, you must be tired, it can restore your vitality said Histy, you should try"

_Vita Pudding_

_by NepGear and Histoire_

_Restore Vitality and anysorts of ailments._

_"Eat this in Case of Emergency Neptune, not because you want to eat pudding !"_

_\- Histoire_

Noire look back at Neptune "No No.. you should be the one who eat it" Noire analyze her condition and noticed her cloth is ripped and her skin have several wounds, and more possibly internal injury. "you need it more than i do" Noire pull out a spoon from the purse.

"but Noire, your back ! its wounded and exposed ! and you cant transform, youre wounded and stuff, besides.. i cant eat it cuz i cant move my hands"

Noire look at the Sharicite and think it's a good time to use it "okay, time to use this Sharicite to you i guess"

"no, please Noire, not yet. i've still got some lil Share in me, with our condition i dont think using it gonna be usefull when you cant transform, try use it yourself,please..."

"okay then, ill try" Noire hold the Sharicite and try to absorb the share, but nothing happen. "what !? why !? i cant use it"

"aw shucky shucks, well we are not in danger anyway, so we just have to save it in case of more dangerous situation" Neptune sigh, she might know the answer of why Noire can't transform or absorb the Sharicite but she dont want to make Noire more panic.

Noire let out a small sigh, and realize that she's right but she cant let Neptune like that and her condition is not helping either there's a solution came to her mind.

"geez, we're sharing this pudding ! and i m going to feed you whatever you like it or not. so dont say anymore words !" Noire embarassed a little but hides it.

Noire began to feed Neptune in total silence, she's regrets making Neptune shuts up because it makes the situation more awkward than it should be.

the pudding's empty now but Neptune eyes starts to feel heavy and about to sleep or faint.. or both. and just a second before she falls to the ground Noire catches her and put Neptune's head on her laps.

"geez Neptune, you can atleast asked to lean on my shoulder before you sleep you know.." said Noire with a faint smile when she see Neptune face "she's _cute_.. and _adorable_ when sleeping like this" a blush appear on her cheeks but she realize the words that just came out of her mouth. "nononono Noire, what are you saying ?! she's wounded and barely can move, i can't think about her face right now" Noire look around searching for idea. "i think i should just light this flare and toss it there" Noire lights up the flare and toss it not far from them. "it's.. a long shot but.. i still hoping someone to find us. even if no one's come, ill carry her to hospital even it's far far away" Noire realize there's nothing she could do now besides rest and hoping for the best.

Noire eyes feels heavy and she finally close her eyes and sleep.


	5. the search

**Author Note : ****_Heya guys, sorry for longer wait, but the next chapter is not gonna take longer like this chapter does_**

**_and_****_ guess what ? now i have a beta reader named : Kurogems1208 big thanks to him/her that fixed a lot of mistakes in this fanfic._**

**_this chapter focused more on the Hyperdimension side of things, enjoy._**

* * *

**Lastation of Hyperdimension, Nighttime**

"Don't worry, Gearsy is strong. We have been through a lot back in my dimension" Uzume reassures Uni.

"I... yes.. I believe she is. Thank you Uzume, and Compa too."

"Sure thing!"

"Anything for Ge-Ge and her friend~. Let's go Uzume, we should leave them be. We have to wait for the others." Suggests Compa "Ge-Ge's stable now, she should get some more time to rest."

"Wait, let me join you two. I want to know what happened." Says Uni.

**Planeptune of Hyperdimension, same time**

"Scan completed. Everyone please gather around ! " Histoire commands everyone in the area "We have a lot to discuss, but first we have to check on Nepgear."

A bright light appears and the Group is transported and now they are in Lastation Basilicom and greeted by Uni, Uzume and Compa.

"Histoire, you don't have to push yourself" Vert says, being worried about Histoire.

"I am alright Vert, right now Nepgear's safety is my priority." Histoire looks around searching for Neptune. "Where's Neptune go ? No, not 'you' Neptune, but the lazy one" Histoire look at Uni and asks "Uni, did you happen to see Neptune around ? Maybe in Noire's room or kitchen perhaps ? and can you call your sister too?"

"Neptune huh? I don't remember seeing her in few months, but let me try to find both of them." Uni says, checking her sister's room and the kitchen while the others are having a discussion.

"So what did you guys find ?" asks Uzume

"So, as everyone knows, Planeptune's share has dropped drastically. And I just found out that because of that sudden drastic drop, Nepgear as a CPU candidate is affected and thus collapsed. The main CPU is usually affected too, but unlike Nepgear the effect is just a weird feeling and slight headache for a short amount of time."

"Hey, I do get those headache earlier. But I'm in 'candidate' status right ? Unless I'm the main CPU like Nepsy, I would have passed out like Gearsy."

"That is correct, it's the thing that I don't quite understand, but it's possible that you are more resilient to the said effect unless..."

Suddenly Uni comes in and informs: "Umm Big Sis, I mean Noire is not here, and neither Neptune. I tried to call them but they're not responding, it's weird... She didn't inform me..." A pause. "I asked the staffs and they said Noire was heading to Planeptune." Uni stops and thinks. "Maybe, they both tried to work things out between them?"

"As expected of those two."

"I can't believe mini-me is taking this long."

"My my, those two are adorable."

"Good luck Nepsy."

"I hope Nep Nep can get along with Noire again."

"Attention please everyone. It looks like we should continue without them." Histoire clears her throat. "So, I've scanned that Forest Area, and recently a huge amount of share is released there, it's something so powerful that it can penetrate _the barrier between Dimensions_, the power is similar to Tari's CPU Accident from several years ago. Maybe even more powerful, but I don't know for sure."

"Wait, which one are you talking about ? The Crater or the trail in the same place?" Blanc asked

"Yes, I do recall there is." Vert said.

"From the data that I've gathered, someone cast a spell above that location, but I don't know what caused it to change its direction towards the trees." Histoire thinks "Or maybe it's a different magic or spell that caused it, so there's two magic spell happened around that time."

"It's dark magic"

Everyone in the room shifts their focus to Big Neptune.

"Croire's magic, or Black Tome magic, you guys saw those purple lightning back there. It's her, I'm sure of it." She sounds more serious now. "If anyone can drain that much share energy, it's gotta be her."

"Whoa, I never heard Big Nepsy call Crosty by her real name."

"I let her out of my Nep-Note, so it's my responsibility."

"Wait Neptune, there's not enough evidence. Besides there were two possible spells being Cast."

"Yeah, but pretty sure the one that drained the Share energy was Croire. We need to find her or I don't know what else she could have destroyed."

"Neptune, she's a good person now. A little naughty, but still have no reason to do bad things anymore."

"i - uh, i know. but - "

Suddenly IF interrupts: "I don't know this will help much, but I found something there." She takes out a piece of metal out of her oversize (but badass) jacket. "Take a look at this. I'm familiar with this thing, it's from the training dummy launcher from the Guild and it's designed by Purple Heart, but it's for the guild training's purposes."

"So someone who is on the ground cast a magic spell and destroyed the forest? And get hit by a spell that came from above the explosions that created that hole on the ground?" Blanc explains her theory. "It might seem random, but I think it's what likely happened."

"You never cease to amaze me Blanny." Says Vert with a small giggle.

The comment from Vert makes Blanc blush a little somehow. "It's just obvious to me that's all!"

"So i guess someone trained in the middle of the forest and can cast a powerful yet unstable magic and a powerful flying magic caster... does anyone have clues of whom they could be?" Asks IF.

"Good job everyone. We're getting closer to find the culprit, I'm very proud of you all. But it's getting late now, we can continue this discussion later. For now, please return to your home and get some rest." Histoire then remembers that she haven't checked on Nepgear. "I need to check on Nepgear in a minute after this."

"Well, I guess I could use some rest"

"Everyone, you all don't have to go back home right now, you all can rest in the guest rooms. It's been a long day for you guys and also .. I like having some company while my sister's not here."

"Thank you for your hospitality Uni, we are grateful." Histoire gives Uni a warm smile while everyone else does the same. "Uni, could you show me where Nepgear is?"

"This way Histoire, and as for everyone, the guest rooms are upstairs. Please make yourself at home."

Everyone besides Uni and Histoire walks upstairs where the guest rooms are located and tries to rest, while the two walk towards Uni's room, where Nepgear is lying. Histoire realizes Uni's face becoming more down and sad as they walk. "Uni, you really care about Nepgear, don't you ? Do you have any feelings towards her?"

Uni stops on her track and looks at Histoire. "I.. might be too worried about her, but I won't deny it, I do care a lot about her" A pause before Uni's cheeks become red "As for feeling... I- I... I don't know.. I mean uhh" Uni hides her face with her hands.

"It's alright Uni, you can trust me. And I won't record anything between you two without permission, and if you want to keep it for yourself, it's okay."

They continue to walk again and Uni can't help but respond to Histoire: "*sigh* Actually i do have feelings towards her, her smile is just too bright. I like her, I want to talk about this with my sister but she seems busy these time or just hang out with K-Sha or whatever. so I wait for the right time, if there's one.. "

"Don't worry Uni, I'm sure you can talk to your sister soon, or if you brave enough, you can talk to Nepgear directly."

"I.. thank you Histoire, it really means a lot."

They finally arrive at the Uni's bedroom front door, but Histoire stops. "Uni, i'm gonna do something to Nepgear after this, but it won't take long. but it will be bad for your eyes because the amount of Light and flare of my magic. I suggest that you check again on your Sister or Neptune's whereabouts while I cure Nepgear."

"Oh okay then, I haven't checked my sister's office so I'll go there, and please be careful Histoire."

"I will, Uni."

Histoire then gets inside Uni's bedroom and the girl heads to her sister's office, the room itself is not far from there. She opens the door and finds out that her sister still wasn't home yet.

"It's already late and she's nowhere to be seen." Uni is about to call her sister's phone again when suddenly she notices a piece of paper on the table. "Huh, is this a note? Why didn't Sis just use the Monitor or her tablet?" She takes the Note and reads.

_Hey Uni_

_I know this seems 'old-school' using paper instead of our tech, but I want this to feel a bit 'personal' so there you go._

_Anyway, I'll be heading out to Planeptune to see if i can fix this ... 'rift'... between us, it's been too long since I've seen her. and yes the basilicom is becoming more 'peaceful', but it's missing something. Something random and annoying, but in a good way._

_I miss her Uni, I miss her so much. Think about this : what if you can't see Nepgear for a week. You're gonna pouting all day until you see her again._

_Now now, I know I haven't gotten spent much time with you lately. It's because of my guilt, but as you can see: Work loads and hanging out with K-Sha are not helping much, and Neptune herself is not even seen on our Nation, only her sister._

_Speaking of why i didn't just tell you directly that I'm going to 'vacation' by meeting Neptune, it is because i don't want to 'disturb' the moment between you two._

_We should talk more okay? I noticed that you and Nepgear are getting closer now, wanna talk about things between you two when i'm back ? I'm gonna tell you about us too. We can share our stories and stuff._

_So that's that._

_Sincerely, Noire._

"Awwww, sis.." Uni re-reads the last part and smiles. "Talking heart-to-heart with you is what I need Sis. I'm looking forward to it."

Uni remembers that her sister almost cried at that time because of the 'accident' several months back. She even remembers that her sister was not able to sleep at night because she regretted about what she has said to Neptune that time.

"Sis, whatever you do and wherever you are right now, I hope you're happy."

* * *

**Bonus note : i have'nt mention that i have not finished MegaDimension VII so please dont spoil it in the Review section.****next chapter will reveal what happen to both Noire and Neptune will come out soon ! thank you for reading**


	6. Familiar faces

**Alright, sorry for the wait Guys, next chapter should be up next week at the same time.**

**note : I've uploaded the wrong chapter, but it fixed now.**

**special thanks to beta reader : Kurogems1208**

* * *

_'Am I dead? Pretty sure I'm dead. If I die, everyone will be sad, especially Nep Jr. But I'm curious how Noire will react though.'_

"Miss Noire, Nep-Nep needs more rest."

"I know. I'm just... checking on her. I'm still worried, that's all."

_'Worried about me? Is that Noire's voice? It sounds like her, but who's the other one? Seems familiar too. And the last thing I remember is that I passed out in the forest with Noire and it's all black and cold. But where am i now?'_

Neptune tries to open her eyes slowly, her vision still blurs but she tries to regain focus and find herself lying on the couch and she sees two person in front of her.

"Nep-Nep! You're awake!"

"Is she!? She is! Neptune, don't ever scare m- I mean us like that again! I thought I have lost you!"

"Co- Compa, is that you ? Where am I?" Neptune shakes her head, trying to throw the blurry feeling away.

"We're at Compa's house right now, we're safe." Noire replies.

**Compa's House, Superdimension**

"Yep yep, and it's noon already. You two are safe here, so stay and let me make some tea and snacks before we talk okay ?" Compa says before she walks into her kitchen.

Neptune is covered with cream colored blanket while Noire sits beside her as she tries to wear Compa's other sweater. The black-haired girl is relieved that her size is about the size of Compa.

Suddenly : "Cmon, move, my body, moveee !!!"

Noire shifts her focus to Neptune, who's strugling to move her body. She feels pity for her.

"Neptune don't push yourself okay, just lay down a bit more."

"No way! We're both in another dimension right now! And you are expecting me to be calm about it !?"

Noire is stunned hearing her words, since she is usually the one who used to say that.

"Please Neptune, at least we're safe now, and with Compa too no less. I know she's from different dimension, but she as friendly as ever."

Neptune stops and lets out a sigh, she realizes that Noire is right.

_'__She's right I guess... but I don't want her –'_

"Hey Compa! I'm back, how is Nep do-" Suddenly IF shouts and open the front door, and she's not alone.

"Lady Neptune, you're awake. And Noire too, oh you guys are definitely strong!" Says IF's companion, Falcom.

"Iffy ! Falcom ! Oh you're both here too!? Oh this is not bad after all, I think ~"

"Nep, you're lucky enough that we found you in the forest." IF says.

"Did you both carry us here?"

"Actually, it's me and Compa that brought you here, while Falcom helped us cleaning up the monsters on the way here. And Nep, you have to go on pudding diet. You are much heavier than I thought" IF says that last part jokingly.

"Rude ~" Pouts Neptune.

"How did you guys find us? " Asks Noire.

"Actually it's super easy barely an inconvenience." IF responds.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Falcom and I saw a smoke and flare, so we checked that out. It turned out you both were there... and.. half naked in some remote place in the forest." IF explains.

"Thanks IF, we owe you big time." Noire feels grateful, but she just realizes something: "Whahahahatttt!? HALF NAKED!? WITH NEPTUNE ? TWO OF US ALONE!??" Noire screams.

"Silly Noire, you didn't remember don'tcha?" Nep said. "Your back was exposed and your other… stuffs."

Noire's face heats up from realizing that she was almost naked but didn't remember anything about it.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing there? So it's true you two really are a thing now?" IF asks.

"IF, we shouldn't ask what a couple do when they are all alone and naked... It's private stuffs you know." Falcom says with a slight blush when realizing that IF is asking a sensitive question.

IF is surprised that she really is asking that kind of question to them. "Oops, sorry Nep and Noire too, I didn't know you two are into those kind of _thing_."

"NOOO!!! WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!" Both Neptune and Noire scream at the same time.

IF just stands there and gives Neptune a silly grin.

"Hey hey, anymore innuendos and this Fanfic's rating will go higher than it should be." Nep states.

"Yeah, besides we are NOT a couple or stuff. Just because we are almost naked in the forest with just the two of us alone, doesn't mean we're doing those _stuffs_!" Noire says with a big blush on her cheeks. She might be imagining those thing in her hea, though.

"What kind of _stuff_ and _things_ are you girls talking about?" Suddenly Compa comes back, bringing tea and food with a curious face, wondering what kind of stuff that her friends are discussing about.

"it's nothing. Don't worry about it Compa." Falcom says with a uncertain face.

"Yeah, it's not important.. at all." IF cringes as she says that.She knows that Compa has a pure and sweet heart and state of mind, so she doesn't want her to be 'tainted'.

"Ohh, I thought you are all talking about some biology stuffs when you conn-"

"NOOO! *Cough* I mean, let's talk about something else okay? I mean, there are so much to disscuss soo… " Noire interrupts Compa. Her heart and mind can't handle thinking about doing those _things_ with Neptune.

"Ohh okay. So… how did you two end up in the forest and were almost naked and full of injuries?" Compa asks them.

"Uhh, where to begin… I got transported into another world, or dimension, whatever you call it, into your world. In short, we are not from here." Neptune tries her best to explain.

"We are from this place called HyperDimension, it's different from your place here. Well at least the landscapes are different." Noire explains.

"Oh, so you two are not our Nep and Noire. You guys look similiar to them." IF understands, and after a pause, she continues: "You know, you have same outfits and stuffs, and you two seems close too"

"About outfits, yeah, Idea Factory never gave us new outfits in the main game, only when the third game came out I used a Jersey kind of outfit when I visited Plutie's Dimension. Other than that, nope, same ol' hoodie'." Nep breaks the 4th wall again.

"Jersey dress.. Lady Neptune.. Plutia...? Oh! You're the same lady Nep that I knew before!" Falcom exclaims after realizing it.

"Yep. Wait a Nepnute! You're from Plutie's Dimension, or UltraDimension right? How did you end up here?" Neptune stops and thinks about something. "I think it's MAGES.'s doing right? But are you alone?"

"She's not Nep, there's Marvy, CC2, the little girl with odd round creature and others too." IF answers.

"Yeah, but they are all at their home now, back to my dimension I mean." Falcom looks sad. "Yesterday, they went home without me."

Noire notices that Falcom looks a bit down that she can't go back to her home dimension. "Sorry to hear that, but how did you get left behind?" Asks Noire.

"Yesterday I was using skybridge tram, but suddenly an earthquake happened. It was quick but it damaged the tram and made it unable to move so… " a brief pause. "Either ship or tram, I guess my bad luck is still intact… hehe…" Falcom lets out a small giggle.

"That mad magician said that she can only transport whoever is present in the Basilicom's room yesterday, and once she used it, it can't be delayed. And she activated it without realizing Falcom was left behind."

"I could make it if the Tram was not broken because of that earthquake. But it's a good thing that it didn't fall or sink like every ship back home."

"Uhh yeah… about that…" Both Neptune and Noire say at the same time. "We are the one that caused that quick quake… sorry."

Neptune and Noire look at each other and Noire starts to explain : "Neptune tried to protect me from hitting the ground, and I guess we hit the ground so hard that it made an earthquake yesterday." Noire now feels guilty. "We're so, so sorry that, because of us, you cannot go back to your dimension."

"Oh.. uhh, no no it's okay. I'll be fine here, don't you worry lady Neptune and Noire. I'm starting to like this place too anyway so it's fine." A pause "This Dimension is really beautiful. so i guess it's okay."

Hearing that makes Neptune clench her teeth. It's her fault that Falcom can't go home. Albeit indirectly, she know how it feels to not be able to go back to her own dimension.

"Don't worry… Don't you worry, my buddy Falcom. I'll take you back home, just you wait my pal" Neptune assures Falcom with her words. "With me being the Protagonist, there's nothing that we can't achieve!"

'_Shucks, how many times do I have to break the 4th wall? But, I have to say it because it will make Falcom feel more confident that she can go back home.'_

"Lady Nep… thank you" Falcom smiles happily, because she always trusts Neptune. Always.

"But Neptune, your conditions!" Noire is worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be as good as new in no time!"

If Neptune is not injured or wounded, she would have posed like a true protagonist warrior or some sort.

"Noire, can we have a word with you ?" Compa sounds worrying.

"Yeah, of course"

The group leaves Neptune in the living room and walks to kitchen to speak with Noire in private.

"Noire, it's about Nep-Nep."

"What about her? Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, that's the problem…" Says IF.

"*Exhale* By the True Goddess, just say it, please."

"I'm sorry to say this but..." Compa takes a breath and says : "Nep Nep is paralyzed, and she will not be able to move. I'm sorry Noire, I did everything I could."

* * *

**extras : maybe some of you wondering why did i include Falcom here, why not Tekken ? or CC2 ? or even Marvelous AQL ? i choose her of the plot of course XD. actually, she's one of the makers character that i find intresting, I actually want to include Marvy but prefer Falcom because of her 'bad luck' thing.**

**and yes there's a 'pitch meeting' reference**


	7. Hope

"No... Please no! Please tell me this is not happening!" Tears start to flow out of Noire's eyes. She can't accept about what happened to Neptune.

"We are sorry Noire. Even for a CPU, it's a miracle that Nep-Nep survived the falls between dimensions, and we don't even know how far she fell."

"But, but..."

"We know it's hard to take on Noire. We feel that too, even if you two are from a different world, but you girls are still our friends." IF says.

"I've tried my best, Noire. But she's a Goddess and I don't really know what else I could do." Compa explains.

"But... she could recover if she has share energy, in theory... I mean, she's not a human to begin with, so I guess there's hope." IF states.

"Wha-what do you mean ?" Noire says while she tries to wipe the tears out of her face.

"I mean, if she could get a 'direct' share energy, she might recover. But I don't know. I'm just theorizing." IF says while looking back into the living room and seeing Neptune staring blankly into the ceiling. "But maybe, you can ask her yourself. Or other CPU here, or Histoire..." A pause "I just... I don't know Noire, I really don't."

"Wait.. did you just said there's Histoire in this dimension too ?" Noire starting to feel there's hope after all. "Where is she?"

"that's.. what we don't know.. all I know is that she left after showing us the new born candidates, and I don't remember her appearance in Nep Action Unleashed either." IF pauses and realizes that she has just broken the 4th wall. "Actually, not long ago there were some accidents involving Next Gen Monsters, but she was barely involved."

"So that's the case.. that's not good at all..." Noire is still crying at this point.

"We'll help you find our Nep-Nep and the others later Noire. But, I need you to take care of NepNep. We will help, but we will be more occupied for several days. But you can stay here if you want to."

IF: "You and me both Compa. Sorry Noire, we'll help you guys with credits and other stuffs. Don't worry about those, so you should just focus on worrying about Nep okay?"

Falcom agrees with the Guild Agent. "Please Noire, we need you to take care of Lady Neptune. IF and I have to take care of the damages caused by those Next Gen Beasts and the guild is full of contracts... so... I would love to accompany Lady Neptune, but our hands are tied already."

Compa takes a handkerchief from her purse and gives it to Noire. "Here, Noire. Wipe your tears away. I know it's a lot to take, but you need to be strong for Nep-Nep, okay?"

Noire takes it from Compa's hand and starts wiping her tears out. "I understand... I will take care of her from now on. Thank you guys...Thanks a lot... I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"Nah, just take a good care of our little friend over there... and it will be enough." IF checks her phone and finds that it's time to work at the Guild. "Oops, sorry. Gotta go fast! Let's go Falcom."

IF and Falcom head towards the front door and give Neptune a goodbye: "Sorry Nep, I have to go now. Catch you later, ok?" And Neptune nods her head in understanding.

"See you later, Lady Neptune." Says Falcom before she goes outside.

Neptune tries to find where Noire and Compa are, but she realizes that she can't do much beside waiting.

"Okay guys, good luck out there." Neptune wishes them luck.

"Noire, there's food in the fridge and pudding too if you girls are hungry. And there's some groceries too if you want to cook. Just make yourself at home." Compa gives Noire a warming smile. "And excuse me Noire. My time is up so I have to go now. My other patients and nurses are waiting for me, but I'll be back tonight!" Compa starts picking up several medical items and puts them into her purse. "Alright, Noire! I wish you and Nep-Nep good luck. Take care of her okay?" And Compa starts heading outside and waves her hand to say goodbye to Neptune. "Bye Nep-Nep! Be a good girl okay?"

"What!? You too Compa? What the Nep is happening!?" Nep is shocked. "Wait, what happened to you? Why are your eyes all watery and stuffs, Noire?"

Neptune sees Noire's eyes still being wet from her tears and she cannot face Neptune directly. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am fine Neptune... you're the one that's not fine."

"Waddaya mean?"

Noire let out a sigh and sit besides Neptune head "Neptune.. I got a bad news for you"

"Is it because you can't transform? Is that what makes you sad?"

"NOO! Well, I mean that too but... Geez Neptune... Please look at yourself." The black haired girl looks at the blanket that covers Neptune, she's afraid of what to find beneath it. "Neptune, you are paralyzed forev-" Noire averts her eyes into the floor, she's about to cry again but she holds it back in time.

Neptune turns and sees Noire in the face. "Paralyzed? For what? Noire, what are you talking about?"

Noire looks up and faces her fellow goddess directly. "You are paralyzed for while... just temporary. It means you can't move your body for several days." Noire lies, it hurts her feeling but she tries to keep positive for the time.

_'Sorry Neptune, but I will try to find a way to cure you.'_

"Aww shucks... but it's a good thing I guess.. I am still breathing, and you are safe and sound." Neptune smiles, not exactly worried about her current condition.

"WHAT!? You're NOT okay Neptune! Not one bit!"

"Hey hey! I know we're in another Dimension and I can't move my body at all, but somehow we're still alive, so I guess it's a miracle."

"I... I guess you're right..." Rethinking about it, Noire sighs and calms down, just a little bit.

"Hey, let's just eat some pudding together and chill. We have nothing to do anyway."

"okay then ...I will go and grab some." Noire stands up and goes to the kitchen and takes a pair of homemade pudding cups and comes back to Neptune.

"Wowieee! It looks exactly the same! Let's dig in!" Neptune forgets that she can't lift her hand. "Uhh, Noire? Little help, please?"

"Alright, don't talk too much while eating okay?" Noire opens the top of the package and grabs a spoonful of pudding. "Okay... open wideee."

Neptune opens her mouth and starts eating. "!" She can't believe her mouth! It tastes so good! Maybe it's because Noire is the one who is feeding her now!

Neptune gives Noire a smile and jokes: "Who knows Lonely Heart here has a soft _house-wifey_ side?" She lets out a giggle for her own joke.

Hearing that makes Noire's face heat up "Hey! You're sick but still able to make fun of me?" Noire is embarrassed, but deep down she's happy too.

"Seeing you embarrassed and smile a bit is far more better than seeing you with all sad and sorrow face Noire."

"Wh-what does that even mean!?" Noire is getting more embarrassed now.

"I mean, when you are sad or pouting, it's no fun.. and you becomes less 'cute' so I guess that's why I try to make a joke every now and then."

"Whaa-" Noire's face becomes even redder than before. She can't believe Neptune said that she's less cuter when sad. But, Noire can't let Neptune see her face right now and there's only one thing to do... "HMMPH!" Noire faces the other side, tsundere style.

"Aawww look at that typical Tsun reaction ~ that's what the fans like about you." Neptune says with a playful tune.

Noire is too embarrassed to respond. She is busy thinking about other topics so she doesn't have to deal with the odd feeling in her heart.

"Geez, you... *coughs* Anyway... the others are working right now, and they are going to be busy for several days so... I'll be the one taking care of you for now."

"Ohh.. usually I'll make a joke in these kind of situation~" Neptune takes a deep breath. "But I guess I'll be a burden to everyone now... especially you."

"Please don't say that. It'll only be for a few days." Noire lies again, but she can't lose hope.

"But-"

"No buts! You saved my life and you are my be-closest friend... so I'll take no excuses, got it!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Nep nods in agreement. "Okay, if that the case, then grab my Nepcue kit please. Bring it here, grab that shiny thing again."

"Ohh that thing?" Noire searches for it and finds it on top of the drawer. "Shiny thing.." The black haired girl grabs the sharicite looking thing and shows it to Neptune. "You mean this... I don't know... Sharicite, I guess?"

"Yep, that's the one. But it's not an ordinary Sharicite." The purple haired girl scans the body of the taller girl. "Alright, now try to transform." Neptune's voice becomes serious.

"Processor! Access!" Noire tries to transform to no success, but instead the crystal in her hand starts glowing. "I can't... have I lost my CPU power?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Neptune tries to explain. "Remember back when I was stuck in Plutie's dimension? I couldn't use my power back then. It's either gone or just staying dormant and waiting to be reactivated. Maybe the latter, but I and that other Noire were lucky enough to find this thing called 'CPU Memory'. It basically turns a person into a CPU, if lucky..."

Noire becomes a bit nervous. "What happens if that person isn't lucky enough?"

"That person will become a monster." Neptune tries to forget what happened to those children and wishes them a happy life. "There's a story about that... but I'll tell you later, so..."

Neptune shifts her focus to the Sharicite. "And that thing in your hand has multiple uses, one of them being turning you or reactivating your power to become a CPU again."

"And what are the other uses?"

"It can be a share booster like Sharicite or Share Crystal." Neptune sounds much more serious than usual. "Histoire found a way to 'mix' those function, and viola~thus found this so called 'Neo-Sharicite'!"

"It doesn't feel like I have seen this before... " Noire looks at the Neo-Sharicite...

"Use it."

"Wait- why!?"

"Use it Noire. We're on another Dimension, and you have to use it if you want your powers back then we.. No no - I mean YOU can find a way home."

"But if this is a sharicite too, then it means that it can heal you too, right!?"

"In theory, yes, but you need it more than I do. Please Noire, do it for me."

"I - I can't, Neptune." Noire's face becomes sad and confused at the same time. "I don't want to. I mean, what about you!?"

"I'll be fine. Think about it : Uni will miss you, your proud nation will miss you..." Neptune's face looks down. "I mean, I'm just a _crappy_ CPU after all... my nation will still has Nepgear and Uzume as their CPUs. They are much more competent than I am."

_'__Oh wait... no, no noooo! This is my fault that she calls herself like that! I have to fix my mistake, I will need to find a way...'_

"Geez~ fine... okay, I'll use it, later..." The black haired girl sighs.

"Really?" A pause. "Great! Now... where's that pudding... "

"Oh? Uhhh... here." Noire is a bit confused by Neptune's sudden change in tone.

_'__Alright, all I need is to wait until she is asleep tonight.'_

**That night**

Noire sneaks into the living room where Neptune is lying asleep, she brings the Neo-Sharicite with her.

"I'm sorry Neptune, but I won't use this for myself." Noire sits besides Neptune and raises the Neo-Sharicite above the sleeping goddess "I won't let my Ego get the better of me" and starts concentrating by closing her eyes.

_'__You saved me. You bring joy to my life. You have the brightest smile that I have ever seen... And I won't let it fade, ever again. Even if it costs my power, or even my own life.'_

"Sharicite. Access." Noire says quietly. A bright light appears and the Sharicite has now become a mist of energy, surging across Neptune's body.

* * *

**Lastation, HyperDimension, same time.**

"Hey Unisty, we managed to gain share energy a bit. Histy said it should be enough to recover Gearsy." States Uzume from the Intercom.

"wow.. how did you manage to do it so fast?"

"*Nervously chuckles* Oh, well..."

**_Flashback_**

"Hellooo everyone! I'm Uzume or as my name as the CPU, _Orange Heart_! And this is Histyyy! Isn't she adorable... Say hello to our citizens Histy!" Cheers Uzume in her Orange Heart form on the top of the stage.

"This is embarrassing Uzume!" Says Histoire with a massive blush on her face.

"Ohh come on, this is for Gearsy! Hey everyone! Your CPU Candidate, Nepgear, is not feeling well right now! We need to cheer her up so she can be healthy again!" Says Uzume while doing a cute pose.

"WOOOOO! ORANGE HEART!"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LADY!"

The crowd gather around and cheers.

And Uzume brings out her biggest weapon, her _'Valley Girl'_ persona.

"CPU Candidate Black Sister from Lastation is also by her side right now! If you all give us more faith, Lady Purple Sister will recover faster so they can hang out again! It will be sweet~"

"TAKE ALL OF OUR FAITH !"

"WOOOOO UNIGEAR IS CANON!"

"HISTY PLEASE LECTURE ME!"

"UZUBAE!"

So on and so forth.

**_Present_**

"On second thought... maybe I shouldn't have done that. It's not - cool or interesting anyway." Says Uzume while she looks down in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm just glad that it worked well... thanks a lot, Uzume. I'll see you again later."

"See ya." Uzume says goodbye before she turns off her communicator.

"Huft.. it's odd that Sis or even Neptune didn't come to check on Nepgear even for a minute..."

Suddenly Nepgear changes her sleeping position to Uni's side, she looks like she having a nice sleep rather than passed out, until...

"Uni.."

Nepgear is talking in her sleep.

"Nep... gear?"

"Ohh Uni *sniff* *sniff* is this your scent... Ohh how sweet~"

'Wait... is she talking on her sleep?'

"Uni, don't surprise me like that ~ I wasn't even ready yet!"

"What is she rambling about?" Uni is utterly confused.

"Uni! Since when did you become so bold!?"

"... wh-"

"Ahhh Uni! You really are a naughty girl!"

"... is she...? " Uni says to herself, about to realize what is going on.

"But... I don't mind if you're the one Uni..."

"HEYYYYY! WAKE UPPPP!" Uni can't stand hearing the rest of it.

"Ahh please, 5 more minute Histoire... I was having a good dream doing this and that with Uni right now..."

"WAKKKEEEE! UPPPPP!" Uni is screaming at the top of her lung, while her face's redder than tomato.

Well, at least one of them is having fun. Even when it's just a dream.

* * *

**Author Note : Sorry, so so sorry guys, my 'next week' became next and next week. I was so busy and have to make this fanfic take a backseat.****but the next chapter going to be faster than you guys expected.****special thanks to beta reader : KuroGems1208****anyway Happy Halloween guys (late, I know)**


	8. Day by Day 1 - Friends

**_heya guys, for several next Chapters the sub-title will be 'Day by Days' and this is day 1._****Thanks a lot to beta reader : KuroGems1208**

* * *

Noire slowly opens her eyes, she sees a pair of something but can't see it properly because her vision is still blurry. Not long after that her vision becomes clear and she finds a pair of eyes, purple eyes, staring directly at her.

"Mornin' Tsundere Heart !"

Noire jumps back in surprise and realizes that she has slept with Neptune the whole night. On her chest to be exact.

"Whahahah! Why did you jump? Am I a ghost or something?"

"Nooo! It's just ... I'm just surprised that's all!" Noire's face becomes red. She just slept on that purple haired ditz's chest! It doesn't have much 'squishy' feel to it, but somehow she enjoyed sleeping there, without realizing it of course.

"You looked like you enjoyed being there... on my flat chest." Neptune smiles with a slight blush in her cheeks. "I don't want to disturb... sooooo I just watched over ya."

"Wha - since when? Why are you staring at me anyway!? And also your chest is so flat that I doesn't feel anything!"

Neptune looks a little hurt by Noire's word. "It's not that long... and sorry my chest is not comfortable enough." Neptune pouts.

Noire regrets saying that now. She doesn't mean it to be serious at all!

_'__grrrr darn me, her chest felt not bad when I slept there, but that doesn't mean I need to bash her like that. Darn this tsundere thing-y inside of me!'_

"I mean... I know it's flat, but it's not that bad actually... not that I enjoyed it or anything!"

The purple haired goddess smiles. "Well glad that you don't dislike it then !"

For a moment there's silence and things become more awkward. The two goddesses don't know what to say until...

"Uhh is Compa here?" Neptune opens her mouth to end the silence in the air.

"Oh right! Where is she?" Noire stands up and goes to the other side of the house. "Compa? Are you home yet?" She searches left and right. "She should be back home last night." She arrives at the kitchen and finds a note. "Huh, is this a note?" Noire takes the note and sees a bag with some fresh vegetables and meats among other things in it on the kitchen table. She then reads the note:

_'Hey Noire, sorry I left early this morning. You girls looked tired so I didn't wake you two. Hope you understand. And I wanted to make something but I ended up being late for work._

_Could you do me a favor, please? I knew you can cook, so can you make something for IF and Falcom? They said that they wanted to check on you girls today, and they must be tired from working with the Guild._

_I'll call you when I have the chance okay?_

_\- Compa'_

"Are all of the Neptune's friends like this? Most of them are nice persons." Noire grabs some kitchenware and the bag. "Must be nice to have so many friends huh..." She speaks to herself and walks back to the living room and places them on the table.

"Uhh what are you gonna do with those ingredient?" The purple haired girl looks at those stuffs one by one, and notices some purple thing in the plastic bag. It's long, familiar and traumatic at the same time. "NOOO! Throw that thing awaaayyy!" It's an eggplant.

"What?" Noire looks at the bag and noticed what made the other goddess freak out."Ohhh... since you can't move, I'll make you eat this!" Says Noire with evil tone while pulling the eggplant out from the bag.

"Noooo pleaseee NOOOOOO!" Neptune is terrified at the evil plant, and Noire's expression.

"Hehehe, don't worry I won't." Noire drops it, making Neptune sigh in relief. She then starts cutting the vegetables out and the eggplant is one of them. "Compa wanted to make some cooks but she ended up late and couldn't even make one so I'll help her out." Noire grabs one of the carrots and cuts it. "She said that IF and Falcom are going to check you today, don't know when though." After having done with the carrots she grabs another vegetable .

"Hey, you know you can cut those things on the kitchen right?" Neptune asks in confusion.

"I know, but I can't let you be alone right now, not with your current condition."

"Well, okay then !"

"And by the way, what makes you hate eggplant so much Neptune? I don't remember that you ever told me the reason behind it all." Noire asks curiously.

"I guess not everyone knows huh? Or maybe it's just me that knows why..." Neptune looks up to the ceiling. "It happened long time ago, back when we were still enemies. No Nepgear, no Histy or everyone to be honest. It's just me... all alone, the Lady of War and Progress."

Noire stops for a moment after hearing it, but chooses to keep cutting and let Neptune tell the rest of the story.

"During the time, I wanted to try to cook something, and something catches my eye, and it was an eggplant. Well you know, because I'm purple and those things are purple too. Ahhh, I can't remember much, so anyway... after that I went back home and tried to cook it by looking at a book that I've read, written by the previous CPU, Saturn. It said it was her favorite food, so I guess I could try it."

Noire is now interested at the story and turns to Neptune, and Neptune looks back at her.

"And oh boy I was so dumb. It tasted awful!" Neptune shudders after remembering it. "I chocked hard and was about to enter the game over screen after taking a bite of it."

One of Noire's eyebrows raises, she's confused. "Uhh..."

"I mean, it tasted so bad that I almost died or something back then."

"But... I don't think eggplants could do that to you. Maybe you were just not that good at cooking or something."

"Rude. I don't remember much, but I bet I really nailed the cook. But the food that I've made... the one that Saturn liked, it's just bad. She must have some kinds of weird taste or she just into that kind of thing~"

"Hahahahaha! Ohhh, all of you Planeptune CPU's... Hahahaha!" Noire laughs out loud, finding the story hilarious.

"Uhh, what's so funny, Noire ?" Asks Neptune in confusion.

"You didn't realize that all of you Planeptune CPUs have something ODD with them ? You don't remember Plutia?"

"Ohh... right... yeah hehehe... she has the most extreme fetish out of all. And ~ she's Planeptune's CPU too."

"Don't worry, you're not that weird comparing to her. Well, at least, in my opinion~" Noire is somehow embarrassed by her own comment. And she's almost done with the ingredients.

"I know that already, hahaha! *Cough* So anyway, what kind of food do you want to make?"

"Hmm? Some soup I guess ... I haven't thought much about it." Noire confesses.

"Hey, it's okay. You can go to the kitchen now, you need to focus." The shorter girl gives the other girl an understanding look.

"Alright, I'll turn the TV on then." Noire does so and brings all of the things back into the kitchen. The TV shows a News Program, and it's hosted by Dengekiko.

**_Sometimes later.._**

"Hey Neptune, can you try this?" The raven haired girl brings out a bowl of soup. "Tell me how it tastes." She feeds Neptune a spoonful of it.

And Neptune likes it: "Ohhhh wowieee! This is perfect Noire! Like yo-... I mean, like always!"

"You like it? Great! That me-"

Suddenly a bell sound can be heard from the front door.

"Yes, come in."

The door opens and reveals a certain not-so-short girl with a pony tail and red outfit.

"Excuse me." Falcom gets inside and closes the door. "Lady Neptune, how do you feel?"

"Actually I feel great somehow, I don't know why though." Says Neptune with a smile.

"Great, that's lady Neptune I know." Falcom smiles back.

"Hey Falcom, I gotta ask... how did you end up here ? Far from your own Dimension? Tell me the details."

"That's.. a long story" Says Falcom, followed with a giggle.

"Here. You must be tired." Noire brings some food and tea to Falcom. "Hey, where's IF?"

"Thank you Noire. About IF, she is going to the Basilicom to find Nepgear, or Neptune herself if lucky and ask for help."

"Uhh is Neptune in this dimension super busy ?" Noire asks.

"No... I don't think so. She spends a lot of time with you Noire, the other you I mean." A pause. "They've been closer than before, maybe _way too close_..."

Hearing that makes Noire's face turn red as she tries not to remember about her and Neptune's counterparts kissing several days ago. Her heart still couldn't handle it.

The little goddess notices the blush on the Lastation Goddess' face. "Noire, you didn't know anything about this do you?" She asks with a curious look.

"No! Of course not!" Noire turns her face to the other way. "*Cough* Anyway, how did you end up here Falcom ? I mean the whole story from the beginning."

"That was a normal day in Lady Plutia's Planeptune, I was on my way to explore PC continent by a ship when suddenly a dark cloud just appeared out of nowhere *sigh* And there's that laugh... that laugh... and after that a lightning stroke me and a second later I was transported to an industrial sector of some sort, and a voice told me to help her finding 'Doc. P' thing and try to blend in."

"MAGES. is at it again. Do that thing actually exist anyway?" Asks Neptune.

"I don't think so, but I guess she's the only one who knows." Falcom replies.

"Soo how did you find MAGES. and the others?" Asks Noire.

"Actually I found you first lady Neptune, I mean the other you. She asked directions since she said it was the first time she went to Lastation and if I remember right... Lady Neptune and the other CPU's were enemies at that time."

Neptune and Noire look at each other, somehow remembering their past self. "Well, war is never a good thing." Say the Planeptune Goddess.

"Yeah right !? But then we went on adventure, which was too cool that I forgave MAGES. for blasting my butt off and sending me here. And I got to witness the 4 goddesses slowly becoming friends! Especially you two... I mean two other you." Falcom gives out a grin.

"Uhh what's up with the other us?" Asks Neptune.

"Well, somehow this dimension version of Lady Neptune is super clingy to Lady Noire. Lady Neptune hugs her frequently and pouts when someone is too close to Lady Noire."

"..." Both goddesses glance at each other for a second without comments, then shift back to Falcom.

"Oh oh ! Then there's this time they talked about 'doing anything they want' at the Hot-"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold it right there!" Both Neptune and Noire say at the same time. They are both blushing hard at this point.

"Oops, sorry. It's just that, I wonder what kind of topic they talked to each other at that time."

"...WHAT!?" Both goddesses say in unison.

"Bwahahaha. Just kidding! They are just so close to each other it looks kind of cute to be honest." A pause. "But that talk about hotel part was true."

"Ohh good... wait, what ?" Unison speaking again. Both of the girls take a look at each other several seconds before facing in other direction, hiding the embarrassment on their faces.

_'Seems like my Lady Neptune is not so different than this dimension Lady Neptune.'_ Thinks Falcom.

Suddenly someone's phone rings up. It turns out to be Falcom's.

"Hello?" Falcom answers her phone.

"Hey Falcom. It's me, IF."

"Well it's written on the screen..."

"Yeah I know, just confirming it. Mission failed, by the way." IF says.

"We'll get them next time." Says Neptune, earning looks from the other girls. "I always wanted to say it."

"Damn right we will. Hey, can you active your speaker? They both might want to know about this."

"Sure thing IF."

Falcom sets the call to speaker mode.

"Hey Nep, and you too Noire. I ran into a bit of a problem getting your sister. I mean, your other Dimensionalist-ion thing-y Nepgear, to come by to Compa's house."

"Why? Does Nep jr. here hate her sister?" Asks Neptune confusingly.

"It's the opposite, Nep. She loves her sister so much that it's creepy."

"Then why didn't she want to check her other Cross-Dimensional sister here?" Asks Nep.

"She said that you were on 'vacation' and was with Noire, which you are too now, and she doesn't want to interrupt you. She didn't believe it when I said there's another Nep."

"Whaaaaattt? And where is the other - other me then?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you the details later okay? I'll come over there a bit."

**_Not long after that_**

"Nepgear said she didn't know where her sister is now, but she managed to catch some of other Nep's words before she left. _'Hey Nep Jr., your big sis is going to take a vacation break for a while with No- I mean the other CPUs, so see ya later my Lil Sis!'_ or something similar." Says IF while trying to imitate Neptune in the last part.

"That's a bad impression of me Iffy." Neptune chuckles a bit.

"Shut up Nep. Actually, Nepgear also heard Noire voice too, but it looked like she's being dragged somehow. She said something like _'Neptuneee! Calm down a bit! We'll get there, not that I want it or anything!'_." Says IF while imitating Noire this time.

"Bwahahaha ! That's a really accurate impression of Nowa!" Neptune laughs out loud.

"Hey! I didn't sound like that... Did I?"

"You are! Wahahahah!" Noire blushes from the embarrassment.

"Anyway, it looks like it might take a while for you girls to meet each other. Our best bet is to get Nepgear here and figure out whom to find next, Histoire or Nep."

"Well, you could take a picture of both Lady Neptune and Noire here to prove it." Falcom suggests.

"Well that's exactly what am I going to do, but I think I need to record them saying something that this Dimension Neptune didn't know."

"That's a great idea IF! It would be great if we could just stream it straight to Nepgear. But I guess the internet connection here is not exactly good, since we are in the outskirts."

"Yep, gotta do this in old fashioned way. Alright you two, say something." IF turns on the camera on one of her phones and starts recording.

"Bwah, so sudden !? Umm, hey Nep Jr., uhh I mean Nepgear from this world..." Says Neptune awkwardly.

"Hey Nepgear, we are the CPUs from Hyperdimension. We might need some help here, please come by if you have time." Says Noire politely.

"Umm.. ohh how do I put this.. *inhale* NEPGEAR PLEASE COME HERE, WE NEED YOUR HELP. I'M A DIFFERENT NEPTUNE BUT I'M STILL NEPTUNE TOO! I'LL GIVE YOU A CUTE NICKNAME IF YOU COME OVER! *exhale*... Alright I think that's all."

Everyone else in the room is surprised at the outburst and they have those comical eyes with black outlines on their faces. IF then stops her recording. and just hopes for the best.

"Well that's... something." IF chuckles.

"It's going to be effective... I hope." Falcom tries to think about it positively.

"Don't worry. If what you said is true that she loves the other me so bad, that means this Nepgear is still having a sister complex and she likes having a cute nickname too." A pause. "Actually, my Nepgear is still having that but not that strong anymore."

"Geez Neptune..."

"Alright, let's just hope that she will change her mind tomorrow. I need to go back to Guild and finish the contracts in an hour or so." IF says.

"Okay then, why don't we eat together while we are at it?" Noire suggests and heads towards the kitchen, then brings her soup and a couple of other food and drink back to the living room. "Please enjoy."

"Whoa, you made all of this?"

"I did... but Compa's the one who provided the ingredients."

Falcom realizes that she hasn't eaten her served food. yet. "Oops, I forgot to eat it .. sorry."

"Don't be." Noire replies. "Alright Neptune, let's eat okay?"

"I'll help you too, Lady Neptune."

**_Later that Night_**

"Hey Neptune? Why don't you sleep yet?" Asks Noire who are ready to sleep but notices Neptune just staring at the window.

"Oh, Noire? Sorry, didn't know you were there... hehe." A pause. "Ya know ~ just looking at that distant light, it's pretty..."

The black haired girl approaches the window that shows a beautiful view of the surrounding land that is filled with trees and flowers, along with some several other plants, with a light in the distant that looks great in the dark of the night. "Yeah... it really is..."

Neptune notices that Noire changes her outfit into a nightwear that is mainly black and blue colored with shorts that somehow fits Noire and she sees that her hair is not tied with her usual ribbon and it's letting down over her back. The Planeptune Goddess sees Noire's face being illuminated by the light and her red eyes shining bright in the night.

Neptune is stunned by the view and unconsciously smiles.

_'Is she always this pretty?'_


	9. Day by Day 2 - Allies

**_Author Note : Sorry for taking way too long for this chapter._****_ I barely got a freetime these days XD_**

**_and Thanks a LOT for KuroGems120_****_8 for helping me fixed a lot of issue and told me what part that need Improvise the most. I'll try my best to Improvise next time ! _**

**Beta Reader : KuroGems1208**

* * *

A black haired girl just stares blankly to the wall as she just had an incident that she cannot handle. She reaches for a tissue and wipes the remaining blood that came out of her nose, but it wouldn't stop flowing.

"That idiot... hmmgh..."

Noire wasn't sure what she felt that time, but all she knows that: she could never forget what she has seen...

**Moments ago**

It was a pretty good morning in SuperDimension. In a small house in the outskirts of Planeptune, Noire was preparing for breakfast with Compa and Neptune waiting patiently in the living room.

"Sorry I wasn't around when the other girls were here !" Said Compa to open the conversation with Planeptune Goddess.

"Don't worry about it! At least you have time for breakfast with us this time!" Neptune replied. "And I gotta say, this wheelchair feels Neptastic!"

"Hehe, you're welcome Nep-Nep. I just said it's for the CPU of Planeptune, and they said 'TAKE THE WHOLE STOCK IF YOU HAVE TO!' like that hehe~" Said the nurse with a giggle. "But Nep-Nep, how can you 'feel' it?" She is a little curious.

"I actually can feel something now, and I can move my neck freely too. My upper body starts to feel something too."

"Is that so? That's good to hear Nep-Nep!" Compa cheers.

"Alright, the breakfast is ready!" Noire prepared a feast containing omelete, hot chocolate drink and sandwiches. "Here is a Special sandwich from Lastation." A pause. "And sorry, no pudding during breakfast okay, Neptune? You can have it after this."

"Alrighty Nowa!" And they all started eating their meal.

"Nep-Nep? Mind if I ask you something?" Asked Compa in the middle of breakfast.

"Not at all Compa, ask away !" Neptune replied.

"What does your world look like?"

"Hmm...how do I put this... I don't know much about your world yet, but my world is rather great... but for the sake of plot it constantly gets attacked by enemies. There's my nation in the West, Lowee in the Snowy North, the tropical Leanbox in the South and finally Noire's Lastation just across the sea in the East. And there's an island which shape is like a controller too !"

"Wow, that sounds interesting! And how do you and the citizens travel around your Gamindustri?"

"We use Sea Transportations, but there are railways to make travelling a lot easier." Noire explained

"Yep, and Noire chose to build one straight to my city near the main tower FIRST, cause she just wanted an easier and faster way to come and meet lil old me~" Said Neptune with a playful tone at the end.

"I've told you before that it's... umm... your nation is closer than the others!" Said Noire embarrassingly. "And for business purposes! Yeah, business!"

"Hahhahaha! Yeah I know Noire, it really helped us all though, thank you for that!"

Noire let out a sigh of relief, maybe Neptune didn't really know that Noire thought about Neptune at first when she thought about building it.

"Ohh, it sounds like fun! Anyway we use Sky Bridges to cross between the continents, since we are in a landmass floating in the sky, so we need to use them everytime we want to cross to other nations."

"...Floating?" Asked Neptune confusedly.

"...Landmasses?" Asked Noire, as equally confused as Neptune. "Does that mean we are in an island floating between the clouds ?"

"Yep-yep! Sounds cool right? It's super pretttyyyy~" Said compa with a big happy face.

"How? I mean, how can the island float ? Does gravity not exist here?" Asked Noire.

"Hey, Nowa. If gravity doesn't exist here we should be floating into space. There must be some techs that make the landmasses afloat." Neptune comments.

Noire was surprised that Neptune of all people made a rather 'smart' comments. "But... then what lies beneath us then?"

"Actually I don't know much myself. I just enjoy living here, hehe~" A pause. "Oops, my time's up. I have to go to the hospital now. Noire do you want to join me tomorrow? I want to buy some groceries and some other stuffs." Compa asked Noire if she wanted to join her.

"But, what about Neptune?" Asked Noire.

"Oh, actually IF and I are taking a day break tomorrow so she will be under IF's care for a while." Compa explained.

"Well if you say so then I'll come with you." Noire accepted the offer and looked at Neptune, who's pouting cutely. "Hey hey now, don't worry. I'll buy you some pudding later ok?"

Hearing that made Neptune become far more happier than before and let out a bright smile that somehow made Noire's heart skip a beat in surprise.

'_What's up with that smile? And why did my heart feel funny for a second there?_' Thought Noire.

She and Compa walked to the front door and Noire said her goodbye to the nurse who headed out for work.

"*sigh* Having this kind of friends is really different from what I'm used to." Noire saw Neptune's wheelchair being about to move backward and about to make Neptune fall.

"Whoa whaaaaaa-!" *Bonk* The purplette girl dropped to the floor. "Ouchie~"

"Neptune!" Noire quickly ran to the fallen goddess. "Are you okay? Geez... yo-" Noire noticed the blanket being dropped and revealed Neptune's body being covered and wrapped in bandages, making her body look mummy-like. "Neptune... your body..." Noire wondered how much damage she took from the fall.

"I- *sigh* I know... don't worry, just help me up ok?" Neptune tried to make Noire feel less worried but she knew it won't work.

Noire helped Neptune up into her wheelchair. "Be careful next time okay? Don't do anything stupid like you always did." The black haired goddess couldn't help but to feel pity of her injured friend. "How far did you fall?"

"What?"

"How far, did you fall? From our Dimension into this... Floating Island World Dimension thing?" Asked Noire seriously.

"I don't know, 2 dimensions maybe ?" Neptune lied. She didn't like it, but she didn't want Noire to feel even worse. She wanted to hide it for the time being.

"What!? How... I.,. did you, arghh! Why didn't the spell or whatever that thing was that transported us here didn't just teleport us on top of the ground instead of smashing you across dimensions!?"

"I didn't know about that either Noire..."

"And who the hell used that spell anyway!? Why did that thing just appear out of nowhere!?" Noire looked furious.

"I - uhhh" Neptune looked terrified.

"Arghh *sigh* huff... calm down Noire, calm down.. *Inhale and exhale* Right... " A pause, Noire then shifted her focus to Neptune and apologized: "I'm sorry Neptune, I just... I can't see you being like this. I am sorry." It seems a little tear was about to fall from her eyes but she held it.

_'She is worried about me that bad huh... I wonder what kind reaction she would have if she found out about me smashing through 5 or 6 different dimensions?'_

"Hey hey Worry Heart, don't worry about it! You said this is temporary right? I felt something in my upper body now so that's good, right? Right?" Neptune stared into the floor trying to remember something that might intrest the other Goddess. "Besides.. I discovered a UNIQUE dimension before we landed here! A dimension where YOU, the all Lonely goddess, have friends! A LOT of them!"

Hearing that made Noire lighten up a bit. "Wait what? Really? Ho- how did you know!?"

"Well I have good eyes you know~ especially on Goddess Form. I saw that other you socializing in a party with some characters that I've never seen before, one of them looked like a fighter from _Street Fighter._"

"Well... I guess I'm just that great huh? Haha !" Said Noire with pride filled in her voice.

_'At least she's not feeling down anymore.'_ Neptune reliefs.

"I guess I could use a bath right now." Said Neptune out of blue, maybe because she wanted Noire to not focus on her condition.

"Ohh right, hmm let me take you there, but I won't bathe with you okay?" A pause. "It's been a long time since we spent time at hot springs, and there's only two of us now... soo... umm... It's going to be awkward.." Noire said with a small blush.

"Hey, this is T-Rated content, not a M-Rated one, so there's nothing... '_extreme_' ... will happen there." A pause. "Not that the author can describe a bathroom _'action'_ scene anyway."

Noire blushed more after hearing that, she didn't have much choice anyway because Neptune can't move her limbs, so she should be the only one that could wash her body now. Thinking about that made Noire's cheeks become redder and redder.

The two goddesses arrived at the front of bathroom, and Noire started unwrapping Neptune's bandages. "Hey, is this fine? I mean there might be some several wounds left ?"

"Actually, Compa's the who suggested it this morning, when I woke up. She said to clean my body after a long time staying in bed."

"Huh? Okay then." Noire let some bandages left in several _'__sensitive'_ places and picked up Neptune into the bathtub. "Alright I'm goi-" Noire felt something weird in her heart when she saw Neptune. and looked into another direction.

"Uhh... what's wrong Noire? Is there something wrong with my body?" The purple haired girl then realized what's going on. "Ohh you are too embarrassed to look at my sexy bod right now huh, _Pervy_ Heart ?"

"NO! That's definitely not!" Noire couldn't hide her blushing face.

Neptune grinned and thought about something : "Ohh... If that's how you react when you saw this lil old me, I wonder... how can you handle this!"

"Wha - !?" A bright light appeared and showed 'almost' naked Purple Heart wrapped with several bandages in front of Noire.

"Do you feel it now my dear Noire ? Do you feel it now?" Said Purple Heart with her smooth voice.

"Wha- WHAAAA!"

**Present**

"Geez, Neptune you are such an idiot...~"

Noire continues to wipe more blood from coming from her nose, she can't handle the view from earlier.

"*sigh* I can't believe I got nosebleed because of that ditz." Noire stares at the mirror and unconsciously smiles.

"But... I can't deny that she is actually cute... and umm she's super pretty in that form... *pinch own cheeks* WHAT AM I THINKING!?"

**_Planeptune of HyperDimension_**

Nepgear has fully recovered and she's heading back to Planeptune. Uni and Nepgear just arrive at the front of Planeptune Tower, but Uni seems to be bothered by something.

"Hey Uni? What happened? Are you still worried about me?" Asks Nepgear to Uni who's staring down all the time, but no response. "Uni ~ ?"

_'Uni, you're such a naughty girl!'_

_'I don't mind as long it's you Uni...'_

_'Gyaaaahh!'_

"No, that's not what happened. She didn't moan like that, ughh my dirty minds..." Uni mumbles.

"Uhh Uni, whose moaning?" Asks Nepgear again while poking Uni.

"Wha- nonono - nothing! It's nothing !" Uni snaps back to reality and answers quickly.

"But you looked troubled. You know you can talk to me if something's wrong right?"

"Nooooo, I -"

"Hey Gearsy! You have recovered that fast? Wowie you really are cool! Hehe!" Greets Uzume in her Orange Heart form.

"oh Uzume... it's nothing, I have recovered faster thanks to you and Uni."

"Aww don't sweat it, we are taking care of each other remember?" Says Uzume with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, so it's normal that I care about you." Says Uni while averting her gaze elsewhere.

"Aww Uni, we are more than that ~"

"WHAT!? Wh- what do you mean by that!?"

"Hehe, it's just something that lingers in my mind for a while now. We'll discuss about it later okay?"

"Hhmmph whatever!" She's curious but can't show her embarrassment and curiosity.

"Hey why don't you two join me? Histy said she had something to say, I can't find where Nepsy is so..."

"Oh yes, did you see where Neptune went?" Asks Nepgear.

"No I don't, I was about to ask you the same Gearsy."

"That's weird. I haven't seen Noire since she left too." Uni is confused as well. "She and Neptune are usually the first ones to know that Nepgear was ill, and will come to check on her immediately."

"_Uzume_ thinks they just met each other again and find some happiness you know ~" Uzume lets her girly persona out. "They finally forgive each other and realize about how they need each other ya know!? And they finally kiss and do _this_ and _that_ and _those_! ~OHH that would be cute..."

"Well I'm sure that they will forgive each other... but I'm not sure about that last part. Especially that kiss and that other embarrassing parts ~ " Nepgear replies.

"As if that's easy... I mean, that _incident_ made Noire overwork even more than her usual self just to take her mind away from it." Uni sighs. "Sometimes I feel like she deeply regretted it... It's just written on her face."

"I'm sure they'll work it out! Like you and me always do Uni!"

"Actually yeah, they have been friends for a long time, so I'm sure they will find a way."

"That's the spirit! Now let's go and meet Histoire !"

**Top Floor**

"It must be exhausting to wait 3 days just to call me." Says Histoire to someone.

"I know, but I'm afraid that I'm just... way slower than you, especially that you have Neptune on your side and me on the other hand..." The person whom Histoire is calling is a smaller version of herself. "I know Neptune is quite a handful sometimes but she's pale in comparison with her.. " the Smaller Histoire shows a Woman with a whip in the background "*sigh* especially that she gave you a quite major upgrade and she saved your world countless times... I'm somehow proud of her, even when she's not my CPU anymore." Says the person with a faint relief smile.

"You know I feel the same way too, Histoire. She's a great CPU, but we already know that we can't say that directly to her." Says Histoire to her UltraDimension counterpart. "And she shows some improvement these past weeks too, even though it really wasn't necessary."

"*sigh* I just hope I can say the same about Plutia \=./" Says mini Histoire while showing Iris Heart saying something to her worker (whose face looks terrified because of her mere existence).

"C'mon C'mon my loyal servants.. don't you like to get a special reward from me?"

"eeeEEEEEKKK !" The poor worker's scared to the core.

"*Sigh* She's telling the workers to fix her bedro-"

"Hey Histy! What is up this ti- huh !???" Uzume and the girls arrive at the top and greet Histoire, but then she sees something or someone in Histoire's communication device.

"Uzume, Nep-"

"WOW, SHE'S SOOOOO ADORABLE, AWW SO CUTE!" Uzume squeaks happily seeing mini Histoire. "It's like a mini version of Histy! Or she is~ a Histy?"

"Oh I see, this is the new CPU you've talked about, right? She's quite interesting~" Says mini Histoire with a small smile.

"Well maybe not as interesting as your CPU is." Says Histoire as she gets nervous for a reason.

"Hmm? Not as interesting as whom?" Uzume is confused.

"What is hap- Oh... who is this? A new person ?" Iris heart suddenly comes and sees Uzume in her Orange Heart form. She seems to be interested in her and gives a deep lustful gaze towards Uzume, making her flinch. "You looks adorable ~ why don't you come over here so I could just eat you right up ~"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Uzume screams in fear and ran towards Nepgear and hides behind the Candidate to avoid contact from Plutia.

"Plutia, please, you're scaring her. And why don't you transform back to your human form so we can discuss more pressing matters right now?" Says mini Histoire to Plutia who's still gazing over Uzume.

"Hmm hmm, fine, perhaps you're right..." A shining light appears and the tall woman has now become a smaller girl, wearing her usual attire. "Helloooo my name is Plutiiiaaa... it's sooo niiceee to meet youuu~"

"She's the CPU of Planeptune in UltraDimension and goes by the name of Iris Heart." Nepgear explains.

"Her transformation is even more drastic than us... but you'll get used to it or maybe not..."

"Sowwy, I got a little bit cranky these days, I haven't slept wellll..." Plutia is pouting now.

"And that's the reason. Plutia is unable to sleep properly because of her damaged room." Mini Histoire shows some construction workers working on fixing the ceiling and clean the rubbles.

"Yeahhh, I haven't got my 18 hoursssss straighttttt of sleepppingggg and I don't liiiikeeeee it..." Plutia pouts again in her extremely slow tone. "This is all because of Neppy~"

"Neppy ?" Uzume asks.

"It's a nickname that Plutia uses to call Neptune." Nepgear explains.

"No no. I mean, why did Nepsy destroy her room like that?"

"That's the main topic that I want to discuss... well you see... Neptune was the one who directly destroyed this room." Mini Histoire answers.

"Geez Nepgear, your sister is causing trouble again? That's what she's been up to these days? Instead of, I don't know, maybe VISIT HER SISTER WHEN SHE WAS SICK!?" Uni says, clearly furious at how 'irresponsible' Neptune is.

"Please calm down Uni, you know my Sister wasn't like that! I'm sure there's a misunderstanding." Nepgear is slightly panicked.

"And Noireeee is with her tooooo... soo is she responsible toooo?" Says Plutia slowly, but dangerously.

"What!? She's with her? No wonder she didn't answer my call." Uni is surprised.

"I wasn't even done talking yet!" Mini Histoire interrupts. "Neptune was seen with Noire falling from the sky several days ago, and crashed into Plutia's room, and the disappeared again, and now she's nowhere to be found."

"then why wait till days to fix your room ?" Uzume ask.

"well because... I was Sleeeppppyyy and don't want to move until my room is getting a bit annoyingggg..." Plutia answers.

Uzume confused and trying to process what Plutia just said.

"Wait ! ... didn't that dimension gate to UltraDimension is closed for another month? How is that even possible!?" Nepgear is having a panic attack again.

"I... we don't know yet. This is just a speculation but I think she might not be here in our dimension, but rather she's transported into a new one at the moment of impact. In short, both Neptune and Noire were sent through multiple dimensions across the multiverse." Mini Histoire explains.

"...WHAT!?" All of them screams in unison.

**_The Forest, Planeptune of HyperDimension_**

"Hey Big Nep? Are you sure this is the place? I mean, we have check this place multiple times, and we had no leads except for that piece of metal." Says the brunette girl with a leaf bow while searching the place. "Everything else is either burnt or just straight up disintegrated."

"I might have a new lead, but what I know for sure... this is where the other me trained." Big Neptune states.

Hearing that makes IF raise her eyebrows, not sure of what she just heard.

"I know it's sounds stupid, but do you really think that other me got some incredible fighting skills just because she's the Protagonist ?" Big Neptune states as she scans the place looking for another clue. "There's no way it just came outta nowhere right? She trained in secret... yes it's all coming back to me now."

"how do you know about this? And what do you mean?" IF asks.

"I... had seen it with my own eyes long ago when I was little." Big Neptune replies... "back when the Seven Sages was still at large..."

* * *

**_Thank you all for waiting this long, you guys (and gals) are breathtaking !_**

**_and thanks once more for KuroGems1208_**


	10. Day by Day 3 - Dreams

**HEY O, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE !**

**sorry for the wait, It's still not my holiday yet though. still busy with a lot of stuffs.**

**_just info : there's a scrapped chapter about christmas, it's nothing serious just a sweet flashback. but I'm afraid that I ruin it cause I don't know much about christmas eve so I just scraped it._**

**anyway heres the long lost chapter ! kudos to : KuroGem****1208 for fixing this trainwreck.**

* * *

"*Huff* *Huff* Alright, just one more time! You can do this Neptune!"

Neptune, in her Goddess form, is training somewhere deep in the forest, far from the city where she can focus and train without disturbances. Bruises and injuries are all over her body, caused by high-speed flying disks and stuffed dummies (Plutia Voodoo doll), which are thrown by a machine borrowed from the guild. This training is meant to sharpen her reflexes.

She swings her blade left and right, but she misses a flying disk and it hits her leg, making her groan in pain.

"Grrrr! Nepgear is right... I'm becoming more and more stiff and lazier around Plutie. Years after years I've spent there just to sleep and run away from my responsibilities and now that is gone... this is all my fault."

She cleans her feet and after a moment she senses something. Something is watching her. She stands up, looks around and finds a little girl hiding under the shadows of the trees. "A little girl, here? How?" She approaches the girl and greets her. "Hey there my child, don't be scared..."

The girl looks tired and has a dirty hair. "Ummm... hello Lady Nep- I... I mean Lady Goddess Purple Heart." The girl is lowering her head as if she's embarrassed. "I am really sorry for interrupting your training..."

_'This kid must have been lost...'_

"Oh... It's okay my child, you are not interrupting me. I was just about to end my training anyway... hey let me fix your hair and clean you up okay?" Purple Heart kneels down and cleans the kid's dress, but she realizes that her dress is the about the same design as her usual parka dress back in HyperDimension. After being done with the kid's hoodie, she continues cleaning her hair and she realizes her hair having the same color as herself. "Ohh you have cute purple hair too... and that hoodie... it's my favorite too ! Perhaps you are a fan of mine?"

The little girl's face lightens up after being praised by her favorite goddess and nods several times. "Yes! You are the best CPU ever! Lady Purple Heart! Someday I want to be like you!"

Neptune smiles after being praised by the kid. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me." Neptune looks around to make sure they are safe. "Hey, are you lost? This is in the middle of forest, it can be dangerous for a little child like you." But Neptune is actually worried that a girl like her can be caught by the Seven Sages.

"Well yes... there's was a witch or... a really old lady, she was summoning some monsters when I was playing in the park, and the monsters chased me until I was lost here."

"Are the monsters still around?" Purple Heart is concerned about the girl's safety.

"I don't think so My Lady, I hope..." Says the purple-haired little girl.

"Good... anyway, what is your name?"

"Oh yes My Lady! My name is Ne-" Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted by a sound of movements in the bushes.

"QUICK! Hide behind me!" Purple Heart commands the little girl to follow her order so she could protect her. "SHOW YOURSELVES!" Purple Heart summons her blade and points it to the direction of the sound.

Bzzzt*

Bzzt*

It turns out it's just a ladybug. but not the usual one.

"Huh? Is that..." The taller girl is surprised by what she has discovered. A ladybug almost tenth time bigger than the usual size, with a rainbow colored pair of wings. "That's just a bug... but still..." Neptune looks back at the girl who's showing signs of fear.

"I... wh-what is that?"

"Hey it's okay, that's just a ladybug. Why don't we go see it?"

"Uh... Okay... " The girl is still scared, but she still follows behind the CPU. "It's... not going to eat us?"

"No, it's not scary. I heard this is a rare species." The girl is inspecting the bug, its unusual size and color. "Hey, how about this?" Purple Heart summons a note out of her inventory and gives it to the girl. "Now, try to catch that bug. Don't worry, it's not going to bite."

The smaller girl takes the notebook and asks: "How am I going to catch it?"

"You just have to open the note and aim towards the ladybug."

"Huh? Like thi- whaaa!?" The girl does what she's told, and the notebook starts shaking and then it 'sucks' the said bug into it. "It's pulling it inside? And... now is in the book..." Says the girl after seeing the Rare Ladybug in one of the pages of the notebook.

"You did it! Good job! It's not scary now right? Here, stick this tape so it cannot escape." Says Purple Heart while doing so.

"Wow... it's beautiful..." The girl says happily.

"Alright my girl, let me take you home. It can be dangerous here if you're not careful."

_'Especially when the Sages are still around.'_ Neptune reminds herself of the current danger.

"Oh okay my lady but ho-" Suddenly the girl is lifted and picked up by Purple Heart. "But but... Is this okay my lady?"

"It's fine, it's safer and faster when we search for your house by flying above the forest." Says the CPU while holding the girl. "Alright, where is your home?"

After spending almost half an hour finding the house, they finally locate it.

"Thank you very much, Lady Purple Heart. You really are the best CPU!" Says the girl cheerishly.

"You're welcome." Purple Heart replies.

"Oh almost forgot, this belongs to you My Lady." Says the girl while showing the NoteBook earlier.

"Keep it, my child. How about you fill it with more rare species for me? Just be careful next time, and don't even try to run into caves or fall into one. Show me your collection when we meet again, okay?"

"Really!? Thank you my Lady! I'll take a good care of it!" The kid smiles cheerfully. "See you later, Lady Purple Heart!" The kid runs to the front of her house and waves at the purple goddess before going inside.

"See you later-" Purple Heart stops and thinks. "Oh, I haven't gotten her name yet. Oh well, I'm sure that I will came across her again someday..." Suddenly Purple Heart's face turns serious. "These children... I won't let the sages get them.. I won't fail, not again." A pause. " ... I need to be stronger so I can be someone that-"

The world around her suddenly changes... and herself follows...

"- SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"You're right.. I really am an idiot."

"Wait! No no! That's no-"

Without another word, Neptune smiles sadly and drop her 'present' as she ran towards the balcony of the Lastation Basilicom's upper floor, which is hundred meters above the ground. Then, she steps on the edge... and she jumps off it...

**Midnight**

"Haaah!?"

Neptune wakes up from her sleep. The purple haired goddess has the same dream over and over since she got to this dimension with Noire. And it always causes her to suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night. "I get the first one... my old memory... but the later dream..."

"I... might be overreacting that time... but I don't really know what happened to my... heart, or feeling, that time, I felt like... I was being crushed from the inside." Neptune's heart hurts remembering that time, and her eyes start to wet. "I should've tried to contact her or something... But instead I acted like a coward. I've missed her so much yet I can't-... *sigh* I need to apologize to her, it's the least I could do."

Neptune looks around and finds a glass with straw on it, and she manages to grab it with her hands. "Wait... what?"

**Dimension ???. Same time.**

"Crap, this isn't going anywhere. And if I'm gone for too long, she will suspect that I'm the one who did it." Says the dark tome to herself while sitting on one of tree branches. "I've travelled to multiple Dimensions, yet I can't find whomever that I accidentally hit and Im way past my power Limit"

Croire is tired and she wants to give up. "I... My past self would want to destroy this world or mess with it." She looks up to the moon, and she realizes that she's no longer the same person anymore. "It's cold... usually Nep would... keep me warm at night and Histy..." A pause as her eyes began to feel heavy. "I like her when she wraps herself arou-" And Croire starts to sleep in the middle of the night in an unknown Dimension.

**Compa's house, SuperDimension. Morning time.**

"Good morning, Nept-" Noire is stunned and surprised to find out that Neptune manages to move her hand and try to turn on the TV with the remote. "It... worked? Thank goodness." Says the black haired goddess with a low tone as she approaches the smaller girl.

"Oh hey! Good morning Noire!" Says the purple goddess as she is struggling to lift the remote controller as her hand is still rather 'shaky'. "C'mon how is this so difficult? I've been doing this for YEARS!" Neptune is raging over her stiff movement.

"Neptune, take it easy okay? I understand that you're frustrated, but you need more time to heal so your hand can move properly." She kneels beside the purple goddess and helps her turning on the TV. "You know you can count on me right? It makes sense if your hand is still feeling a bit stiff now, just give it some times." Says Noire with a smile. "Now... what channel do you want to watch?"

"Dengekiko News or Famitsu one, both are fine." Neptune replies.

"Alright then." Noire scrolls through the channels and finally finds the Famitsu Breaking News.

"Hey everyone! It's me, your Friendly Reporter Famitsu! We got reports from Lastation that: Today, the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart along with Lastation CPU have made a statement that they will have a future project together. Witnesses have seen them eating together and discussing something, and while this is pure business relationship, that doesn't stop some citizens to think that this relationship is more than meeting the eye-"

Suddenly Noire turns off the TV as she has an embarrassing flashback. "Umm... nothing important on TV anyway... " States Noire shyly for some reasons.

"Hey Noire, I want to see how we look like in this Dimension ! Why are you doing that!" A pause. "*Gasp* Oh I know, you already knew what happened between them, don'tcha!? "

"NOOO! Of course I didn't! I mean, we haven't get to explore this world yet, have we?" Says Noire with a blush on her face, she's trying to hide what she has seen.

"Huh, that's right! But, are you going to the city with Compa after this?"

"Well yeah, I have several personal things to buy too." Noire replies. "I just need to wait for Compa..."

Suddenly the peach haired girl comes in with her usual sweater, looking ready to go. "I'm ready! Now we just need to wait for Iffy~"

Suddenly the front door opens and reveals IF standing there. "Hey, am I late?"

"Nope~ you just arrived in time!" Says Compa.

"Good. So you guys are going to the city right?" IF asks to make sure.

"Yeap yeap! Please lend us your help Iffy!"

"Don't worry Compa, I just need to babysit her anyway. You can count on me!" A pause as she notices the time. "Anyway, just go already. If you are late. the things you want to buy are going to be sold out."

"Oops, you're right, thanks Iffy! Let's go Noire!" Says Compa with enthusiasm.

"Hey Noire, you could transform and take Compa with you, it's faster that way." IF suddenly brings the matter up.

"Yeah... transform... right..." Noire replies with an awkward tone, remembering that she can no longer transform.

_'Wait, something feels off here...'_ Thinks Neptune.

"Bye bye Iffy, Nep-Nep!" The girls heads out and wave their hands.

**One Hour Later.**

"Oh wow ... So there's more of you out there? Across different Dimensions? " IF asks out of curiosity.

"Yep, and you might notice that I knew Falcom before, and where she came from." Neptune says.

"Yeah, about her _'home'_. She didn't talk about it too much." A pause. "So what's in there?"

"It turns out that there's a bigger, hotter, and more mature version of me originated from there." Neptune tells IF about her bigger self. "She's the human version of me, her bod looks like Noire but a little bit taller. It makes me... feel jealous a bit, but she's no match for my CPU self!"

"Wow, and I remember you talked about someone named _'Plutia'_. Who is she?"

"Plutia, or Plutie, is the Planeptune CPU from UltraDimension or Falcom's home Dimension. She's... I don't know what to tell ya..." Neptune doesn't know what to call Plutia. Are they best friends, or does Neptune ever had a crush on her, she isn't really sure. "She... I lived in her home for like... almost 20 years I guess, and raised several kids together."

"Raise kids!? Are you two lovers!?" IF is surprised to find out about Neptune having kids. "How in the - how can you get pregnant!? Wait, can a CPU get pregnant?"

"Whoa hold your horses Iffy! We are not lovers... I guess..." A pause as she's not sure about what she said, because Neptune definitely has a complex relationship with Plutia. "But those kids, they are not biologically related to us. They are orphans that Plutie took to our Basilicom. She turned the Tower into Orphanage and DayCare of some sorts."

"Oh. I kind of feel bad for them. Who are they? The orphans I mean."

"Oh don't worry Iffy, they are fine now, I'm proud of them. And their names are Peashy, Compa and the last one is you."

"Other me huh.. so how is her life now?"

"She's doing great, though she relies on me a lot instead of Plutia, even though she doesn't want to admit it." Says Neptune with proud filled in her voice.

"You really took a good care of other me huh? Thanks Nep for making her as great as I am." A pause. "But hey, why did the other me rely on you more though? Is she scared of her or something?"

"Ohh that's cuz..- " Suddenly the purple goddess remembered about that other IF's trauma was caused by Iris Heart. "Actually on second thought... never mind hehe."

Beep* *Beep*

"Hello Falcom? What's up?" IF answers the phone call.

"Yyyeyayayayahhhh IFFFF! I. ALLLMOSST BRERRHH THEREEE!" Falcom sounds like she's being thrown at high speed.

"HOLD ON FALCOM!" Someone else can be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Huh? Okay then..." IF shifts her focus back to Neptune. "Hey Nep, there's someone else coming over."

"Ohh. I wonder who the other one is..." Neptune is curious.

The front door opens and reveals Falcom with a messy hair and dirty face. "Ow ow.." And several small bruises. "Hey, is Compa home? Can I use her shower?"

"Oh she's out right now, but I'm sure Compa doesn't mind." Neptune replies. "But hey, what happen to y-?" Neptune is interrupted by the other visitor.

"I'm really sorry Falcom! I'll try to be more careful next time..." She then notices Neptune staring at her. "Oh? Is she... "

"Oh hey there!" Neptune greets her. That girl turns out to be Nepgear from this Dimension.

She was carrying Falcom while flying during the phone call. "Are you really my distant sis- I mean... Neptune?"

"Yeah, I come from another Dimension, we call it HyperDimension. And hey it's in the game title too!" Neptune lives to break another 4th wall.

"Goodness... is it true that you have a sister too?" Nepgear asks out of curiosity.

"Yep, my beautiful angel of little sis, Nepgear or nickname NepJr. She looks like you too... well now that I mention it, it's weird to see you alone and not with Uni." Neptune mentions about the close relationship that Nepgear and Uni have. "In my dimension, you two are inseparable, it's like you two are glued to each other."

"Uni? You mean Noire's sister?" Nepgear blushes a little. "She.. and I aren't that close... but I really want to spend more time with her." A pause. "Sis- I mean Neptune, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I don't believe what IF said at first but..."

"But our vid convinced you, right? Or..." A pause as she notices something. "Ohhh I get it! You came here because of that nickname thing right!?"

"Umm... yeah." Says Nepgear shyly. "That, and it looks like you and Noire really needs my help so I came. Sorry for taking way too long si- I mean Neptune." Nepgear apologizes and gets closer to Neptune, who is still lying on the sofa.

"Hey hey don't worry. I'm sure you and your big sis got other more important things to do." Neptune raises her arm and pats Nepgear hands, and that event makes IF jump in surprise.

"WHAT !? HOW IN THE - How did your hand move - I mean, it's a good thing but Compa said that you were PERMANENTLY PARALYZED."

"Whoa calm down Iffy! Sorry to - WHAT!?" Neptune is equally surprised by the revelation that she should be unable to move forever. "HOW THE NEPPP!"

"WHAT THE GOODNESS! All of this shouting are making me panic!" Nepgear starts to have a panic attack.

"Whoa whoa okay calm down Nepgear! We just got into a major plotpoint! Alright Iffy take a look at this!" Neptune waves her hand around a bit but her movement is still stiff. "See? My hands are able to move just about recently. And you said about me being paralyzed forever?"

"Well... I glad that you can recover from such pain. But Compa did said that." IF states.

"Wait Neptune.. is that bad !? Ohh noo what should I do ? what should I doooo !?" Nepgear starting go get more panic "oh Please my lovely Sis help meee !"

"Hey! Nepgear, it's fine okay?" Neptune holds Nepgear's hands to calm the CPU Candidate down. "I need your help okay, Nepgear? But first, I need to think about what Iffy just said." Neptune is trying to make sense of the situation.

"Several days ago we decided to let Noire do the talking to you. I mean she's your closest friend right? We thought that it might have reduced the pain of hearing that kind of thing"

"Wait... Noire... she said that it was only temporary... that means-"

**Shopping District of SuperDimension Planeptune.**

"This city looks different, and yet it has the same feeling as Planeptune back on my home." Noire gives out her opinion.

"Hearing that makes me want to go there, hehe... ohh this is it Noire. We will separate from here, and then we will meet near the Planeptower okay?" Says Compa before parting ways with Noire.

"I'll try to not get lost, thanks Compa. I'll see you later." And then Noire walks into her desired destination, near a park. She sees some people gathering around there, some of them are wearing parka dresses that look identical to Neptune, but she chooses to focus on her task.

"Is that Ms. Black Heart?" Says someone.

"Looks like it is... well you might want to hide those Doujins." Someone on the group replies.

"It's not a doujin anymore if it's based on reality!" Says the other person.

"Well I ship Lady Nep with her too. I mean, I heard about rumors going on about them being finally in a romantic relationship. Gosh I really need their pics!" Says the maniac one. She's the one that holds a flag. "Should we ask her ourselves?"

"What!? Are you crazy or just straight up stupid? She's a goddess! Show some respects!" The other one replies. "If you want to ask her, then use a question that is not too 'direct'!"

"Well I could just give our new 'Nepping' (Neptune Pudding) for her, since Lady Neptune loves pudding. And ask a not-too-direct question while at it..." Says the other fan in the club.

"You're a genius! Alright, we'll wait until she gets out of that store!"

_Several times later._

"Alright, this is enough I guess. Can't believe my hobby can be usefu-" Says Noire before being interrupted by a pair of Neptune fans.

"Excuse us, Lady Black Heart."

"Uhh yes?" Noire freezes on her track.

_'How do they know this is me? I'm wearing Compa's sweater and - oh yeah my twintail and my signature ribbon, of course... Should've worn glasses or something. I mean, I'm not their Black Heart...'_ Thinks Noire.

"We just saw you and we wanted to give you this Pudding. If you see Lady Purple Heart, tell her that we are here to support her !" The fan girl of Neptune gives Noire a bunch of special Puddings.

_'Oh wait, I did promise Neptune to bring Pudding.., well this takes care of that I guess.'_

"Thank you very much... and I'll tell her when I get back home, we're together right now so I will tell her myself." Noire just says that without thinking straight. "I'm really sorry but I have to go now. Ne- Purple Heart is waiting for me." Noire smiles and walks towards the Planeptune Tower, where she needs to meet up with Compa.

"Lady Nep and Nowa are living together? The rumors are true! NEPNOWA IS REAL! *Squueeeezzzeeeee*" The both girls scream happily because of it and run into the other FanClub members.

**Compa's house of SuperDimension.**

"_*Gasp*_ What.. I feel something.. there's a disturbance in the forc- I mean Share..." The purple goddess feels something happening.

"So you really are using our share Neptune, that's why there are three CPUs using the Share, last time I checked." Nepgear explains.

"Yeah sorry.. ,that explains why I can recover... Why would you do that Noire..."

"But Lady Neptune, you just said there's a disturbance. What does that mean?" Falcom asks while drying her hair after the bath.

"I feel this nation's Share increasing fast. It's like something big happening and make the citizens happy. It's like when I and my friends defeated the Deity of Sin, yet this is different." Neptune explains about the thing she felt.

"Whoa Nep you're a Jedi?" IF jokes.

"It's over villain! I have the high ground now!" Falcom joins.

"You underestimate my Power!" Neptune shouts, clearly into the situation.

"Hee hee..." Nepgear just stands there, not understanding the full references. "I should've watched that movie with Uni back then..."

"Well I can help you with that Nepgear, if you really want to get much closer to Uni." A pause as Neptune gives Nepgear a smile. "But I need your help Nepgear..."

"Umm yes, what can I do to help?"

"I need you to increase this nation's share, pronto." Neptune replies.

"You said there's something that makes the citizen happy recently. It could be anything, but I really wants you to fully recover though..." Nepgear thinks about the situation.

"That's why I need you to find it, and share it or do something about it." Neptune requests.

"I've heard about recent rumors... could that be it ?" Falcom says.

"I've check on Nepgram and people start posting a pudding pic using #TheLoveIsReal. I don't quite get it, but it just happen recently." IF is scrolling over her phone, checking the blogs.

"I never heard about it before, but if that's what makes the share raise then I'll try my best to find and improve it!" Nepgear is pumped up.

"Now that's the spirit! I'm counting on you Gearsy~"

"...What? Can you say that again?" Nepgear isn't sure about what she just heard.

"I am counting on you Gearsy~ I've said that I'm going to give you a cute nickname right? There it is." Neptune smiles at Nepgear.

"Ohh wow... umm... can you say it again... please?" Nepgear is so happy that she wants to hear it again.

"Gearsy, you can also call me Second Sis if you want~" Neptune grins and transforms. "Please do your best Gearsy~" And says it in her smooth and mature voice.

"Hyaaa! Ohhh~ *Bonk*" Nepgear feels so happy that she falls to the floor and passes out.

"Wow, the Siscon is strong with this one." IF jokes again. "But Nep, where did that nickname come from? Did you call your sister that?" The Guild Agent asks the Purple Goddess.

"Nope, it's used by my friend Uzume. She always uses '-sy' in people's names." A pause. "When I met her back in her Dimension, she called us Nepsy and Gearsy. Nep Jr. loves it, and she said it's a cute nickname."

"Ohh I see..." IF cringes a bit.

"Soo, is no one going to help Nepgear up?" Falcom asks out of the blue.

**Afternoon**

Compa and Noire are already home, but Noire is not in the group.

"Hey Compa, do you have any idea why Noire is not coming out from that room? There's something that I wanted to ask." Neptune is pouting.

"I don't know much about it either Nep-Nep. She told me that she needs a room and she said it's something important to do."

"Well... that explains why." Neptune sighs.

"Did you miss her that bad Nep?" IF asks.

"Lady Nep from this dimension is kind of clingy towards Noire too." Falcom states.

"Every Nep is the same, I think?" IF guesses.

"Guys! It's not that I miss her or anything!" Neptune imitates Noire's tsundere-ness. "I just happened to get some unfinished business, that's all!"

"Hahaha! That's a good one Nep!" IF and Falcom burst out a laugher together.

"Well maybe she'll come out shortly..." Neptune tries to be optimistic...

**Nighttime**

Falcom and IF has already returned to their own house, but Neptune still can't sleep because Noire isn't there yet.

"Noire..." The Planeptunian goddess looks up to the ceiling. "Gahh, am I getting kinda clingy towards her?" A pause. "I was fine before this, heck I didn't even see her face directly for months..."

Neptune's heart feels weird, as if feeling a little 'lonely'.

"Maybe I do miss her... I don't care about my condition now. I want her here... right now... ri*yawn*ght by my side..." Slowly, Neptune starts closing her eyes and driving herself to sleep.

Not long after that, footsteps can be heard from the back side of the house.

"Neptune are you still-" Noire finds Neptune sleeping peacefully in the couch. "- awake...and of course she's asleep." Noire sighs and feels bad leaving Neptune for a whole day. "It's already this late huh~"

"...Why can't I take my eyes off you..." Noire stands in front of the sleeping goddess and decides to crouch down to see her closer. "She looks so much cuter when she's sleeping." A pause. "Her cheeks... they look soft..." Noire pokes Neptune's cheeks. "Why do I suddenly want to kiss her... Nonono! Bad Noire! What were you thinking!? Maybe I am just tired.." Noire looks at Neptune once more. "But... she is just too tempting..."

Noire gives up and gets closer... and closer... to Neptune's face, and gives her a quick kiss on her right cheek. Her own action makes herself blush and her heart beat much faster.

"Goodnight, Neptune..."

* * *

**Alright guys Next up is a short chapter about what happen to IF and Big Neptune back in Hyperdimension. see ya.**


	11. the other Side

**Hello There ! it's been a long time.**

**I just finished playing Rebirth 1 again, I want to experience it once again so I can at least get the lore and characters right, so I can use and 'expand' around with it.**

**anyway, big thanks to KuroGems 1208 for BetaEditing**

* * *

"Have you two found more leads there?" Histoire asks both big Neptune and IF.

"Only a little. But because we didn't get much time to check the rest of it." IF replies about the anomaly that they have found in that forest before.

"Have anyone seen Croire?" Histoire still didn't get any news from her. "I'm a bit worried if she's not on our watch... perhaps she ran away?"

"Not surprised if she did that, we'll keep an eye out for her." IF states.

"Umm... a question here Histy... why didn't you just track them?" Big Neptune asks a question.

"For Croire, I lost tracks of her and actually I used most of my energy in order to find Neptune, but... " Histoire looks concerned.

"But?"

"Unfortunately she's not responding... and the lastest N-Gear that she has is equipped with Advanced Locator. Even if she's in another dimension, it will help us finding her. However, it is not able to be detected either." Histoire sighs.

"I'm sure Nep is going to be fine, she's Neptune after all. But why she dragged Noire into her mess is beyond me. I mean, didn't Neptune try to avoid Noire these past months?"

"Please don't say that IF. I am sure that Neptune and Noire just had an argument, they are close enough to actually argue over little things." Histoire says with a smile. "Please, I need you two to check out that place once more, while Nepgear and Uzume here try to recover more share energy and contact Neptune."

**The Forest, HyperDimension Planeptune**

Not long after departing from the Basilicom, the girls arrive at the forest again. They didn't have much time to check the rest of the forest yesterday because Histoire has found out about Neptune's disappearance into another world. (and destroyed Plutia's room).

While walking, Big Neptune explains her past encounter with Neptune during her childhood to IF.

"... and that's how I met her, I just remembered it..."

"I mean that made sense." IF claims. "Still, I am somehow not surprised by this."

"How so?" Big Neptune asks.

"I mean, where the hell did she learn those moves? How the hell was she so good at fighting?" A pause. "I knew there was something more than meeting the eyes."

"Right!? Anyway, if she has trained here several days ago, then... it could explain her disappearance."

"Still.. It's better to not tell anyone about this _'hidden'_ hobby of her. There's a reason why she didn't want someone- I mean anybody... to know." IF claims. "Because everytime she asked why she is so damn strong she reply it with : _'Cuz I'M the Ultimate Protag !'_." IF tries to imitate Neptune's gesture.

"Haha, yep that's lil me alright!" Both girls stop and look around. "And here we are."

"Alright there are several cracks here... and there's a big one. You think that lead to somewhere?" IF asks big Neptune and checks the said Dimensional crack when suddenly an annoying sound can be heard not far from there.

_"NEPNEPNEPNEPNEPNEPNEPNEP"_ That voice comes from one of the 'Dimension Crack' there. There's another following voice too.

"Hey hey! Wait up!" A voice comes from a different person who sounds very exhausted.

"What now crap bike!?" And another voice from someone who is annoyed.

"There's someone there ! Cmon Nep !" IF hears the voice. "But why does that voice sound familiar?"

"That sounds like you!" Big Neptune says while running towards the crack.

"My voice? No wa- whatt!?" IF stops on her track.

She finds someone who looks exactly like her, along with a blue pony-tailed hair girl and a bike that somehow moves on its own.

"Whoa, I didn't expect this !" IF counterpart is surprised to find her doppelganger. "Is this what you have detected? Uhh... Hello there?"

"Uhhh, hello... uhh are you... me?" Hyperdimension IF asks, not knowing what else to say.

"Wowww.. Hottie ~" Nepbike comments on her Young Adult Human counterpart. "I am Neptune! Or should I say... NepBike !"

Big Neptune raises her eyebrows up in confusion, but she smiles afterwards. "Umm is the bike... talking?" She examines the weird color and voice. "And you said that your name is Neptune ? Because, you know, my name is Neptune too... that's kinda crazy..."

"It's a long story, but this crap of a bike IS Neptune. Or was. It's complicated." Segami interrupts, as she doesn't want to be left out of conversation. "She came from an erased timeline and somehow possesed Iffy bike."

"Uhhh... hehe... is it wrong that I both understand and not at the same time?" Big Neptune is confused by the explanation given by Segami.

"Don't worry hotter me. I think I got a theory why I'm stuck in this bike form." Nepbike clears her muffle. "You see, when Iffy tried to save me, I 'died'. But my digital 'essence' was fused into Iffy's bike or rather her modified engine, but you know it's just a theory ~ a GAME THEORY!" Nepbike explains her plausible theory.

"Huh, that's smart, coming from you." Segami says with a smirk.

"Righty then... I dunno...I have to just roll with it..." Big Neptune is even more confused more than ever.

"Hey girls, what are you guys talking about?" The two IFs come and greet them.

"Uhh... something science-ey... and now there's two of you~" Big Neptune replies.

"Haha." Hyper IF is not very amused by how Big Neptune remarks. "Anyway, while you girls are talking nonsense, I've got several info on where Nep and Noire could be." Hyper IF points at the Rift. "Several days ago they were passing through that dimension. Care to explain, other me?"

"With pleasure, other me. Alright, the people that you are searching for have passed by my world several days ago. It's Purple Heart but more... advanced than we know." Sega IF informs.

"It's called NEXT Form." A pause. "They both were falling from the sky, and they... uh... is Neptune holding Noire during the time?" Hyper IF explains then asks.

"Yeah, it looks like she's protecting another girl from the fall. That black-haired girl looked hurt too." Sega IF puts her hand under her chin thinking. "But, instead of hitting the ground they just... vanished and disappeared into dark light of some sort..." She's unsure of what she had seen.

"*sigh* I knew it was Croire... Iffy, call Histy right now, tell her what we found." Big Neptune notices there are several other Dimension Rifts but some of them are relatively small. "I'm going to look around more."

"Sorry to interrupt, but who's Croire?" Segami asks.

"Yeah, is she a powerful being like Histoire? Is she the one who made this portal?" Nepbike asks too.

"Might be. She holds the power enough to tear and pierce through boundaries between dimensions, that's how this Rift is created." Big Neptune explains about the strange occurrence happening there. "I'll go look for my mini-self... hey uh NepBike, can I ride you? After all you have a tracker right ?" The much developed Neptune requests.

"owhhh ~~ Riding me? Sounds kinky. After all, you are me~" Says Nepbike jokingly.

"Just let her ride you, idiot!" Segami is furiated. "And let me come with you."

"No. You stay here with both IF and provide them with every info you know." Big Neptune points at Hyper IF who's trying to call Histoire. "Let's go Bike Me!"

Two Neptune(s) go and search for another clue or rift while Segami just stands there and looks down, somehow her heart is beating fast and her face becomes warmer, and she's unable to confront the two IFs.

"Hey Segami... are you okay?" Sega IF suddenly comes to her and examines her face closely. "Are you sick? I mean your forehead is warm and your cheeks are so red." Says IF while putting her hand on Segami's forehead.

"Yo-youu..." The blue haired girl stutters and is unable to say anything. "Too close Iffy... you're too close..." Says Segami with a soft voice.

"Huh, did you just call me 'Iffy'?" Sega IF blushes. "Well I want to tell you something after this, it's embarrassing... but first we need to help these girls first okay?"

"I uh... Alright then."

"-and she's just gone like that." Hyper IF informs Histoire on her phone. "So it's true that both Nep and Noire were just 'passing through' multiple Dimensions."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Both Segami and Sega IF come to Hyper IF and help her filling the detail.

_Several moments later_

"Hey uhh, hotter me? Why are there two Neptunes in this Dimension? Which one is the real one?" Nepbike asks while being ridden by big Neptune.

"Huh? Oh right, we are both 'real', but the Neptune that we're looking for is originated from this Dimension, while I'm from a different one... it's a long story." Big Neptune replies. "We've searched the whole place but unable to find another rift that as big as yours." Big Neptune sounds dissappointed.

They are closing in to where the rest of the girls are standing in front of the Dimensional tear.

"Talking about Rift... I think that the portal to my homeworld is getting smaller than before." The Purplette bike points out about the dimensional rift back to her home. "Let me take control, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Nep bike then goes at full speed, and being in the forest and all makes the way there much harder and rather bumpy. But that doesn't stop her at all and soon enough they have returned. "Anddddd we have arrived!"

"Took you two long enough." Says Sega IF. "Any leads so far?"

"Nope, none at all." Adult Neptune replies to IF. "We found several Portals.. or Dimension rifts that led to somewhere but they're too small. so all we can do is just take a peek."

"Sorry Histoire, but big Nep here doesn't have any leads." Hyper IF says to Histoire in her phone. "So there's no trails or clues of what happened huh?" IF shifts her focus to the rest of the girls.

"C'mon guys~ don't lose hope!" NepBike cheers. "Well you see... I got special abilities ya know ~ ?"

"Ohh that's right! Nep can travel back in time!" Sega IF says with excitement. "But this Dimension gateway is about to close and it's about to get dark."

"No worries, we just need to see what happened to those two and go back right here at this time." Said Nepbike with excitement, she shows it by moving forward and backward a little. "But I recommend not to mess with anything even if it hurts to witness."

"Yeah, from our experience, things go to be a little out of hands if we mess up with time." Sega IF sighs, remembering her adventure before.

"So uh... you're saying that this motorcycle bike me is a time traveling device!?" Big Nep is surprised.

"But.. we need to see what happened to our friends... can we borrow Bike Nep? Please?" Hyper IF begs her counterpart.

"Yeah Iffy, don't you want to help your other self?" Nep Bike agrees to help their newly found (other selves) friends.

"Whatever you say IF." Segami comments.

"Alright alright, I didn't say I don't want to help. I just wanted you to know about the risk." Sega IF points toward her counterpart and says. "Alright, but you take control."

"YES! Histoire, did you hear that? If I have your permission the we can set off now." Hyper IF asks Histoire on her phone.

"Yes, I can clearly hear your conversation. We don't have many options, so please use this opportunity to find Neptune." A pause. "Please do remember that time traveling is - " suddenly Histoire is interrupted by something, or someone.

"TIME TRAVELING!? Uzume wants to go too!" Who else could ask that.

"Not now Uzume. This Neptune Bike can only carry two persons at once." Teases Big Nep.

"Did you just say Nepsy.. is a bike? Now Uzume really wants to come!" Says Uzume eagerly.

"Please step aside Uzume, we don't have much time left. Alright IF and Neptune, please hurry." Histoire has to intervene before things come out of hands.

"Awww, now Uzume is tired and sad...~" A sad Uzume is heard in the back, she is tired having to deal with fixing the massive loss of shares energy.

"Alrighty, thanks Histy!" Big Neptune thanks Histoire on the phone.

After that Sega IF sets up NepBike's time and destination, but the return time is not the correct time but rather 15 minutes later from now, which makes NepBike question it.

"Hey, Iffy... why-" The Purple Colored bike stops after seeing Sega IF winking her right eye. Which means IF has full intention to do so.

"Alright I'm ready." Hyper IF sits on the bike and gets a grip on the steer.

"Me too!" Bigger Nep says from the back of IF.

"VROOMM! Let's GOOO!" NepBike starts moving forward at full speed and disappears into a portal.

"And now we are alone... don't worry, I've set Nep arrival 15 minutes from now." Sega IF informs Segami who's now standing aside her. "And now we can speak from heart to heart now." And IF gets closer and closer to Segami and pushes her gently to a tree.

"Iffy... alright, no need to hold my feeling now." Segami musters her will and strength...

**_Hyperdimension forest, several moments before the disappearance of Neptune._**

The girls warp in the same forest, but in an unknown location. They're unsure about if that the coordinates were correct.

"Any traces of Nep around here?" IF asks NepBike.

"I'm still looking... you will hear an alarm when I'm done." Nepbike turns on her radar.

"Uhh... Iffy?" Adult Neptune seems bothered by something, but IF doesn't notices "Hey hey Iffy.." And she begins to poke IF's shoulder.

"Not now, Nep." IF doesn't want to be interrupted.

"I just want to tell you that there's something behind us."

"What now... WHOAAA!" IF is surprised to find a giant claw behind the bike. And then she finds out that behind them there's a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness of that cave. The monster is agitated that its sleep is interrupted.

GROWL*.

"Well... depending on how high my level was in the Author's playthrough in Megadimension Neptunia VII... I think I can take this mo-" IF claims.

"YEAH THAT'S THE THING! THE AUTHOR DIDN'T EVEN REACH THE POINT WHERE YOU ARE THE PARTY MEMBER!" Big Neptune yells.

"What!? Oh author you son of a Bi-"

"HOLD ON IF YOU WANT TO APPEAR IN THE SEQUEL!" NepBike drives forward fast, evading a breath of fire.

"Thanks N - Bike! But that thing is still chasing us!" IF struggles to keep her head cool. "Can you just teleport or something?"

"_NEPNEPNEPNEP_" Nepbike found the location of her other self. "Ok I will do a time jump there, hang on!"

Just when the dragon is about to swing its big arm, the girls have gone through a portal, thus they avoid death for now.

_Meanwhile_

Croire is detecting a unique energy from the Basilicom and goes to 'investigate' it. "Aint never felt this Energy before. It's weird..."

She hovers around and makes sure that she's not being followed and continues forward. Not long after that she detects a similar energy not far from the initial source.

"Better hurry or I will miss it." She says to herself.

ZOOOOMMM.

"Hah... hahh.~~" The girls are out of breath, and as for Nepbike, she needs to cool down her machinery. They then end up in a more 'precise' location. Hidden near the bushes, they can clearly see Hyper Neptune training without her noticing.

"Thanks Bike Nep, you saved us." IF thanks Nepbike.

"Yeah, and you bringing us here, near my past mini self." Big Nep says with a relief smile.

"Yeah... no need to thank me... I just need to sleeeeee Zzzzz...zzzzz..." Nepbike's machinery just overheats and knocks her out.

"I think we should let her rest, her machine would be overheated after that. Well Nep, what do we get?"

"Iffy, come here. Look at the person behind that tree." She notices something familiar about her, the ribbons and her long twin tail. "Is that Noire? What is she doing here?"

"Histoire said that Noire is gone with Neptune somehow, but why is she here? Is she stalking her ?"

"But the way Noire looked at my mini self... it's... kinda romantic...~" Big Nep says jokingly.

"Nep, this isn't the time for joking."

"Oops! Just trying to lighten up the mood - oh wait... up there !" Big Nep points at something that flew in the air not far from them. "That book.. it's Crosty!"

"Alright we found our culprit. You watch over her, I got Nep and Noire overthere." IF looks behind her and finds out that the ancient dragon is still looking for them but luckily they are well hidden. "And that giant Dragon is still searching for us."

"I think Crosty is attracted by us..." State Nep, making IF look at her with a questioning look on her face. "She's attracted to something that's 'interesting'. She might have detected that we are coming from the future or something, or.. she just could be looking for that ancient dragon, or both." She's still unsure as she focuses more on Croire.

"Well whatever it is, we still don't know what hap-"

"Iffy, look!" Big Nep pokes IF and turns her head facing up. "She's charging up... that ball thing!"

"It looks like it did use share energy, but it's still relatively small. I don't think it used much of share, and she aims it at that dragon over there right so-"

"LOOK OUT!" Something (or someone) rams both big Nep and IF out of the way, as a sudden light beam comes towards them.

"Argh, that was close!" IF feels the pain on her body but she's glad that her live is saved by Nepbike.

But... they then see something afterward. It's glowing dark in the sky... and it's Croire teleporter ball, but bigger... way bigger than before. That ball of dark purple energy is overcharged with share energy, and it's heading towards Neptune's little counterpart.

"NEPTUNEEE!" They see Noire jumping out to protect Neptune without thinking twice.

And then there's bright light followed by a loud explosion sound, creating a huge shockwave that makes the group fly backwards and hit the trees.

"GYAH!"

"AHHH!"

"My Tireeessss!"

The whole group including Nepbike pass out because of how hard the impact has done to their heads (and machine).

_Several times later._

"Oh no... nonono... damn it... Nep..." Says Croire as she see big Neptune, IF and a weird colored bike under the fallen trees. "Why is this punk here too?" She says after seeing IF.

She pulls out a piece of a ripped cloth that she picked up earlier. It belongs to little Neptune's parka dress. She knows that she's at fault here and Histoire will definitely blame her for the disappearance of Neptune and the top of it all she hurt her very first friend, Big Neptune, too.

"I... doubt that annoying Nep still live after that... but..." Croire's not sure about little Neptune's fate. "She always bragged that she is the main protag and those crappy stuffs, so there's a chance...I guess."

"Hey you!" Suddenly someone yells at her. "You Darksty! You hurt them!" It was Nepbike as she's turning on and off her front light as if she's pointing and blaming her.

"It's Croire.. C-R-O-I-R-E!" She's agitated by Nepbike, but can't deny the blame. "Yeah I know this is my fault, and I am planning to fix it." She looks down to big Neptune who is still knocked out. "I don't know there's other people in this... middle out of nowhere. I wanted to send that dragon to oblivion..."

"But?" Asks Nepbike.

"...instead that giant ass Ki laser beam came out of nowhere and it almost HIT ME! I only used a little portion of share energy but because of the shockwave alone made me lost control and overcharge it. I didn't know there's Nep and her friends over there!"

"Hmmm... then help them up! Use your magic telekinetic stuff to lift those logs!" Nepbike refers to a tree log that traps big Nep beneath it.

"Tch, I can't believe I'm ordered by a talking bike... but okay. You have to help me pushing it, since my energy can only lift it for a moment so you need to step up too." Croire indirectly asks for Nepbike's help.

After several times, they successfully free both IF and big Nep from the trees, but the girls are still unconscious.

"Hey you, bring them home, will ya?" Croire asks.

"I will, but what are you going to do?"

"Hate to say this but, I'm going to search for Nep. Not my Nep but the much more annoying one." Says Croire. "I'm the one who blasted her butt, and I'm going to be destroyed if they find out."

Croire sets a coordinate that she used for her magic before and opens a portal.

"Hey uhh... good luck. I knew she survived somewhere. She is the main character you know~" Nepbike wishes Croire luck.

"Th- thanks, now get them both out of here. " Croire starts moving towards the portal and just before she enters it she says something under her breath. "Weird, that bike sounds just like Nep..." and goes inside.

**_Hyperdimension forest, present time._**

Somehow Nepbike manages to carry and transport the unconscious IF and big Neptune to present time (plus 15 minutes from initial time) with little to no problem.

Under the same trees and in front of the smaller Dimension rift that leads to her home Dimension, there's Sega IF and Segami waiting while holding each other's hands.

ZOOOMMM.

"There you a-" Sega IF stops and is surprised to find that Nepbike carries two unconscious person. "What! Nep, what happened!?" IF yells.

"It's a long story Iffy... but it involved a giant laser and stuffs-" Suddenly Nepbike feels a movement.

"Ugh... my head..."

"Ugh... my butt..."

Both IF and big Nep finally wake up. "Hey you, you're finally awake." Nepbike says, referencing to a famous line (meme).

"Nep, the rift's about to close. We need to go." Sega IF notices the rift getting smaller and smaller.

"Wait! Hey, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just need to get our bearings here... ugh... I think I can move now, thanks." IF feels massive pain in her body. "You should go now, thanks to you we know what happened to our friends."

"Yeah, bike me. We will be just fine. We will meet again next time." Big Nep says while still being hurt.

"Sorry you two, we can't be here for long. But, it's very nice to meet you." Segami says with a sad voice. "C'mon Neptune, or you will be stuck in this Dimension."

"Until we meet again!" Sega IF says.

"You two get in there first. Hey, hotter me. About your Cro- cor... book fairy friend, she helped me carrying you both here. But she said she had to find Neptune of this world, she said that everyone will hate her or something like that -"

"Hey Nep! This portal is shrinking! If you're not hurry, your body won't fit!" Calls Sega IF from the other side.

"Aww crap! Okay, take care you two! Bye bye now!" Nepbike says, then speeds towards the closing Dimension rift.

"Fyuh.. glad you made it Nep." Sega IF is relieved to find Nepbike making it in one piece. "But did you get hit by something? Your back looks like it's melted or something."

"And even your paint job is crappier than before, and that's a lot of scratches." Segami follows.

"Oh... I think this is because that giant beam that other me was casting among other things... no big deal." Nepbike replies.

"Maybe it's time to tune you up and give you a new paint job, a nice green and blue color scheme..." Sega IF suggests.

"Bleah... but why -?" Nepbike stops after seeing both Segami and IF still holding hands the whole time, and mutters: "Oh... I get it now."

* * *

IF and big Neptune are almost near the exit of the forest while still limping.

"Hey Iffy, so in the end... this is all our faults right?" Big Nep feels bad that their actions indirectly caused the disappearance of mini Neptune.

"Not now Nep, I don't want to get into that topic right now." IF is somewhat annoyed.

"Oh... ok then, so... why did you kiss Nepgear in the second game?"

"AND DON'T DIRECT IT INTO SOMETHING EVEN MORE EMBARRASSING!"

* * *

**... one thing that I remember the most about Rebirth 2 is IF and Nepgear kiss among other things, I don't remember much about anything else (please don't mention about that cursed ending, I'm sweating the whole playtrough, I really don't want to get that ending. let alone witness it, please don't tell me about it)**

**anyway back to that IF and Nepgear kiss it's so out of place, it's super awkward and it's making me question it until this day, maybe yes, it's to 'motivate' Nepgear but still it makes me go 'what ?'.**

**so enough about that kiss, next time we are back to Neptune and Noire again, and explore more about what happen between them, and I'm half way done too !**

**see you next time and thank you !**


	12. Day 4 - Us

**Hello there, hi. I hope you guys is in a healthy state and I hope Our world is in a Healthy state as soon as possible** **too**

**remember**** to wash your hands and don't go outside unless it's super important.**

**anyway**** back to it, thanks again to : kurogems 1208 for beta fixing** **(and modified several parts, it's already chapter 12, why am I still bad at this...)**

* * *

"Neptune, do you want to go outside?"

Noire invites Neptune to explore their surroundings area. Which earns her a nod from her purple-haired friend.

Not long after, they're strolling around the forest in the morning with Noire pushing Neptune in her wheelchair. It's quiet and real nice, and without monsters running around, they both really enjoy their time, but the thing is... Neptune is almost quiet all the time as well. She usually won't shut her mouth and it makes Noire think.

_'__Does she have something on her mind? Usually she would speak nonstop.'_ Thinks Noire.

She then finds a good resting spot up hill, but because the hill is too steeps and can only be accessed by foot, the raven-haired girl picks Neptune off her wheelchair and gives her a piggyback, and she brings a box containing something.

"You're getting heavy there~" Says Noire jokingly, as she tries to make Neptune talk a bit.

"Hmmph! Rude~" And the girls answers followed by a giggle.

They stop by a field that is not too large, an opening area with several big trees, just perfect for camping or picnic. So they choose to rest under the biggest tree there.

(*Sniff sniff*)

Noire feels a weird sensation behind the back side of her head.

(*Sniff sniff*)

And it's happening again.

"Wha - whatttt??" Noire now notices that Neptune is sniffing her hair. "Ne--ptunee... what are you doingg!?"

"Oops... busted... " The purplette girl giggles, somehow she likes the smell. "You really have nice scent Noire."

"Well duh ~ I am the CPU of Lastation, I have high standards." Says Noire with pride, with a slight blush on her face. "Alright, let's sit here okay, my back can't handle it anymore."

Noire puts Neptune down and sits beside her, then she opens the box that she brings with earlier, which contains several pudding cups.

"Wowieee, pudding! You remembered! Ah this looks like it's super rare too!"

"Ummm, yesterday there's this... fanclub of Nep thingy... they gave me this, they said it is a special pudding."

"They exist in this dimension too?? Other me must be very popular here too hehe~"

They begin to open the cups and find the said pudding looking really delicious. But suddenly Neptune freezes up... and she looks like she's about to say something.

"Hey Noire? Thank you..." Says Neptune with a calm but serious tone.

"For what?" Noire, on the other hand, is confused.

"For everything, and sorry for dragging you into this mess..." Neptune turns her head. "You know, you shouldn't have done that... protecting me from that teleport ball thingy back then."

"But Neptune, you could've DIED!"

"I know, but you were pretty badly injured and... yo- you lost your power..." The purple CPU can't hold back her sad feeling.

"How... how did you know that I lost my power ???" Noire thought that she hid it well enough.

"It's obvious that you're hiding it, anyway... but why did you hide it from me ?" Neptune frowns. "I've told you that you had to use that Neo-sharicite for yourself Noire."

"I will tell you, but don't make fun of me okay?" Noire takes a deep breath, and releases it. "I can't... I can't lose you, I can't lose your smile Neptune... not again..." Noire slipped that words.

"My...smile...?? Ummm~" Neptune's face heats up, she can't believe Noire actually said something so... directly. But, she wants to hide her current emotion so she does what she always does. "Bahwhahahaha! You are so silly Noire! I can't believe you actually said something straight from your heart !" All of her ill feelings are suddenly wiped away by her friend's words.

"I just said don't make fun of me!" Noire is so embarrassed that she thinks she should have kept the reason to herself. "Hhmph!"

"Aww... Nowa, I'm so sorry~" She pokes her friend's blushing cheeks. "Oh Noire, don't be mad... Well, you see... _As long I'm with you_... there's always a reason for me to smile~" Neptune stutters a bit and blushes hard after saying it, but she doesn't regret it. She needs to be honest too after Noire reveals her true intention.

"But... Neptune, that day, I..." Noire recalls the moment they last saw each other.

* * *

**_Several months ago, HyperDimemsion Planeptune._**

"Alrighty! Preparations set!!" Neptune has just wrapped her gift for Noire's birthday. "Unlike before, I worked so hard on this one!" Suddenly Neptune feels her eyelids getting heavy.

'*Yawn*'

The purple CPU looks at the clock and sees that it's the middle of the night already, and she thinks she should better sleep because tomorrow is her best friend's very important day.

...

**Noire's Room.**

"ZzzzzzZzzZzz aw...hmmm... ~" Noire is sleeping on her bed after a long day of work, she needs to clear her schedule so she can meet with K-Sha and the others and it seems she enjoys her sleep very well.

...

_Noire's dream._

She is on a mountain somewhere in the outskirts of a city in the night. The city view is clear from there, and the stars are shining bright on the sky that night and she sits there with someone.

"Here, I have a present for you!" Says the other person with a smile.

"Oh, you're too kind..." The Lastation CPU turns her head to the right and says. "...Thanks... Neptune."

The person besides her is eagerly waiting for Noire to open her present.

"Oh, everything for you my sweet Nowa!" She gives Noire a heart warming smile.

Long after, the black haired girl opens the wraps on her gift and is surprised to find what's inside.

"You like it?" Asks someone besides her.

"Well duh ~ of course I like it. It's from yo-" Noire turns her head to the side again and is surprised to find that the person besides her is changed. It's no longer Neptune, but K-Sha in her place.

"Glad you like it miss Noire, just seeing your reaction makes me love you even more~" Says K-Sha with a lustful look.

K-Sha leans closer towards Noire, who is really frightened right now, since she didn't expect this. "Please K-Sha, no!"

"But... but I love you from the bottom of my heart! Don't you want my love!?" She leans closer and closer, waiting no longer and going in for a kiss.

"AHHHH!!!"

...

Noire wakes up with a frightful scream, then she starts breathing heavily. She didn't expect K-Sha there, at all, let alone replacing Neptune.

"I need my Neptune..." She stands up and searches her personal locker. While the room itself is dimly lit, she can clearly see her personal collection. There's even a cosplay outfit for both Neptune and Noire (which she denied that she made it especially for Neptune).

And there's the collection of photos of her and Neptune. "The citizens were right... I do look better when I'm besides her." She's too sleepy to notice what she just said. She checks the middle part of her locker and finds a stuffed doll that looks exactly like Neptune in her Jersey dress. (Plutia gave it to her, it's unknown if the said doll can be used for Voodoo tricks or not, but since Plutia did say "In case if Neppy got naughty~" so presumably it can ??)

"Ah... there you are~" She hugs the doll and goes back to her bed. She lays down and speaks to NepDoll. "Tonight... you are sleeping here with me, don't you run away again or I'll strangle you... ok ? Good night..." Like before, she is really sleepy to know what she just said.

Before closing her eyes, she notices that the door is opened a bit, but ignores it and sleeps anyway by hugging NepDoll tight in her chest. And now she can sleep peacefully.

"...This is must be a dream... " Unknown to her, her little sister Uni has watched the whole scene, unnoticed. "A really, really weird dream. There's no way-" She rubs her eyes, and finds out the thing in her sister's chest is, in fact, a Neptune doll.

Uni is about to come to check if her sister is ok, but instead she gets to see her big sis talking to the doll. Not long after, Uni decides to just let her sister sleep and goes outside the room and mumbles something. "I wonder if I can hug Nepgear like a body pillow like that..." a pause. "time to bring out my _special _pillow"

...

The next day

"Happy Birthday Sis! Here's your present!" Uni greets her big sister.

"Thanks a lot Uni! But you know, you don't have to give me a present right?" Noire feels grateful, but she thinks that Uni has given her so much that any more gift is not needed.

"I'll try sis, but you are just too awesome and I can't help it!"

"Haha, okay don't worry. Thanks again Uni!" Says Noire, but she feels like she's forgetting something. "Oh right ! Uni, did you already hide your firearms?"

"No worry Big Sis, it's already covered."

"Is... Neptune here yet?" The Lastation CPU searches left and right for Neptune, she is usually the first one to come.

Uni giggles under her breath remembering last night. "... she's... probably stuck in your locker or something." Uni says under her breath.

"What's so funny?!" Noire blushes because she thinks Uni makes fun of something that she didn't know.

"Ohh nothing ~ C'mon sis, Nepgear is waiting in the dining room! I'm sure Neptune will come shortly."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up after checking my office." Noire heads towards her office to check her phone to see if there's any messages from Neptune.

She opens the door and experiences an odd feeling, but quickly ignores it. She heads towards her desk and searches for her phone, but it's not there.

"That thing was here last night..." She says to herself.

"Sorry my lady Noire, were you looking for this?" K-Sha suddenly sneaks up on Noire's back and shows Noire's phone on her left hand.

"Oh, K-Sha...my phone, wait is that a message?" The raven haired girl notices that there's a message notification, but couldn't read it clearly.

"Instead of reading that...what about-" K-Sha puts Noire's phone on a table, she doesn't want Noire to focus on the message, but rather on herself. "What about opening my gift instead?"

The phone once again rings on the table and the notification reads: 'I am on my way Noire! Just you wait, this is my biggest one yet! From : Neptune.'

K-Sha leans on the office table besides Noire, and gives her a gift box. Noire gives K-Sha a genuine smile.

"To be honest, you surprise me. Well, you always do K-Sha..."

"Well I just want this to be...special."

Noire opens her gift and is surprised to find what's inside.

"Is this... for me? It's so pretty!"

"I was worried for a second that you didn't like it..." K-Sha sits just next to Noire, so close that Noire feels her hand is touching K-Sha's right hand. The scholar girl looks at Noire's happy face, and she can't hold it anymore, she wants Noire.

"Oh - you- umm-" The Lastation CPU realizes that K-Sha has been ogling her for quite long. "Please don't stare at me like that, it's embarrassing. Honestly..." She says as she turns her head elsewhere. She doesn't know why, but her heart beat somehow increases.

"You're really pretty Noire..." K-Sha holds Noire's hand, and leans closer and closer towards her face, making the situation more intense for the raven haired girl. "I. Want. You." And that line is not helping either.

Noire can't move... she's out of breath. She doesn't know what to do. As K-Sha draws closer and closer to her face, her mind is going blank, all she knows is that her 'friend' is going to kiss her, and she doesn't know how to feel.

"K-Sha...isn't this way too soon?" Says Noire while pulling her head back, she isn't ready for any of this. And she doesn't know how to respond, she can't just push her because that would upset her, but she can't just let this happen either. well not yet Noire thinks

"I. Want. You. My lovely. Noire..."

And suddenly someone bursts in. or rather, kicking the door in.

"HELLOOOOoo !? Oh ... " It's Neptune, and she realize that she come in a very inappropiate time.

"GOSH ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? CAN'T YOU GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY!? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" The black CPU yells at Neptune without noticing since her eyes have closed. "AND NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND JUST GET OUT YOU IDIO-- !????" She opens her eyes and finds out that it's not a certain ninja robot she's expecting, or someone else, but it was her best and closest friend, Neptune. She's hiding something big behind her, presumably a special gift for Noire.

"...Well, maybe I am an idiot..." Neptune's tone lowers, and now she's wearing a sad and disappointed smile. Just by seeing it makes Noire's heart shatter into pieces. She has to act quick befo- "Who am I kidding, I'M an IDIOT!" It's too late.

"Wait! No no! That's no-" Noire pushes K-Sha to the side and tries to catch up with the Purple CPU.

Without another word, Neptune smiles sadly and begins to ran away. "No one likes this anyway !" Neptune drops her present to the ground, breaking it in the process, as she runs towards the balcony of the Lastation Basilicom's upper floor, which is hundred meters above the ground. Then, she steps on the edge... and she jumps off it...

"NEPTUNE WAIT!!" Noire sees Neptune jumping off and stops right before the edge and sees a flying glowing light ahead, followed by Neptune in her NEXT Form. She stops for a moment and looks behind her. she gives Noire a teary eyes and heart-broken look before she flies back home with HyperSpeed.

_ZOOOOMM_.

And just like that, Neptune goes away without saying goodbye. Noire just stands there on the balcony, her muscles refuses to move. Now, all remains in her mind is sadness, shocked and guilt...

"Was that my sister?" Nepgear and Uni come into Noire's office to check what happened. "WHAT THE GOODNESS?!" Purple Sister then notices the present that was meant for Noire on the floor is now a mess. "What happened here?"

"Sis, did something bad happen?" Uni asks Noire, but the older sister just drops on her knees while looking down to the floor, she tries her best to hold back her tears. "Noire, what happened?" She kneels down next to her sister and hugs her, hoping that she would calm down. "It's okay, Sis, everything will be just fine..."

"I'm so sorry, Noire ! I didn't know it would come to this !" K-Sha approaches Noire with her hands on her back, she didn't really expect someone would open the door. _'I should have locked the door beforehand...'_

"Hey there NoooWHAT !?" Uzume comes in with Blanc and Vert, and shouts in surprise at the scene.

"Oh my, what is happening here?" Vert voices her concern after seeing Noire's state.

"Noire, you okay?" Blanc is just as concerned as Vert.

"NO ! I AM NOT OKAY !" After long moment of silence, the raven haired girl opens her mouth and shouts in despair. She has hurt her closest friend's feeling in a way or two, and she couldn't even bring herself to go after her. Even when it's a misunderstanding, she couldn't fix what she has committed.

Meanwhile, Uni feels like she needs to act fast because it looks like her big sister can't hold her tears much longer and just wants sometimes for herself. "Everyone, please follow me. My sister needs some times alone." Uni asks everyone to leave. "That means YOU too..." She points her finger to K-Sha, she suspects that she is the one at fault.

"Please, do not hesitate to talk to us if you need something, Noire." Vert says worriedly before she and everyone else leave.

After no one else there, which means she's alone now, Noire stands up and walks towards the fallen birthday present box and kneels down to her knees.

The present is a rather big chocolate cake, but now it's a complete mess, with a scribble-like text on the top of it. It says _'Happy Birthday My Best Friend Nowa!'_, followed by another smaller text _'I've made it from scratch, hope you like it! I poured all of my feelings to it ya know?'_ And there's painting made from eatable cream that resembles her and Neptune holding hands on a field.

"N...Neptune..." Noire knows that Neptune's drawing is not that good, but the one on the top of that cake is pretty good, which means Neptune did really put efforts and tried to perfect it over and over. And it is no ordinary drawing, because it was made just for her...

Noire presses her palms against the floor, and then a teardrop rolls on her cheek, followed by another, and another, until it becomes a stream, as she begins sobbing.

"Neptune...I... I wasn't... meant to say that..." Noire says to herself. "If...If I had noticed you..."

After weeping for a long three minutes, Noire wipes her tears away, stands up and tries to clean up... then, she finds another gift, hidden beneath the cake layer, It's something that Noire never sees it coming.

It's a pair of stuffed Plushies, handmade even, made by none other than Neptune herself. It's different from Plutia's ones, as the pair resembles mini Neptune and Noire, again, holding hands while smiling. It's suppose to be heart-warming for the raven haired CPU, but after what happened, it's just making her heart much more painful.

"So- soorr.. I am so... so... Sorry Nep-tune..."

* * *

"Oh... right..." Neptune looks down, she really hopes that Noire didn't bring that memory up. "Well, ya know, it... sucks, I know, but it's all in the past so... uhh.." Neptune tries to fix their relationship.

"I know. But still, I...I can't think straight after that..." Noire is somewhere between mad at herself and crying. "Every night, I've been thinking about you- I - I mean, about what I did to you..." Noire slips her word a bit.

Neptune sure hears that right, but she chooses to be more serious instead of mentioning those slipped words.

"Noire, it's not your fault... I am the one who barged in without permission, while you two... di-" Neptune is stunned as she remember something that she didn't even want to admit.

She's not fully mad because of the words that Noire once said, but instead, it's the thing about Noire and K-Sha. She was hurt more to saw them doing something that 'close', even more than words that came out from Noire's mouth. That's why she ran away, she couldn't handle that feeling. A feeling that herself has still yet understand at that moment.

"No ! I... It's not your fault, those are MY words! I didn't know that was you who kicked the door because you can't use your hands ! I thought it was someone else !" Noire still feels guilty. "And the thing we did was NOT my idea, not at all ! It was hers, I didn't even know if I wanted it or not ! This is my fault, so don't you dare blaming yourself !"

In her heart, the smaller girl feels a heavy weight being lifted out of her shoulder, relieved that Noire was not doing that intentionally.

"I was going to say, that... I should've stopped and listened to your explanations..." The smaller girl looks directly at Noire's teary eyes. "Maybe if we talked, a bit... maybe, just maybe... we could sort things out right after that, ya know ?"

Noire knows that it was just a misunderstanding, but for Neptune, it's more than that.

"But... we didn't. did we?" The Lastation CPU regrets her decisions.

"Yeah, we didn't... and what did it cost?"

"Months without seeing each other." They both say it at the same time, and because of that, they blush and look at the opposite way.

Noire are the first one to look back "*cough* So... did you already forgive me then ?" Noire asks for forgiveness, in her own way.

Since Neptune already knows that Noire feels _'lonely'_ without her around to bring a little joy to her heart, she is ready to forgive her closest friend. But, she has something else in her mind.

"Hmm I think... I will, but..."

"But? Come on, just tell me already! I'll do anything for you to forgive me!" Noire pleads.

"On one condition. You, the Tsundere Heart... have to call me 'Neppy' from now on!" Says Neptune while pointing at Noire.

"...WHA- WHATTT W-W- WHYYY ???" 'Anything but that!' Noire asks out loud, while also screaming inside in embarrassment.

"Well... actually, I'm not forcing you or something, but... I guess, deep down, I want to hear you calling me like that..." Neptune gives out a sad smile and looks at the other way.

_'Grrrrr are you stupid Noire? You spoke it yourself, right? You would do anything just to be forgiven! But... this is too embarrassing!'_ Noire's face heats up while thinking.

"Umm I didn't say I don't want to do it right?! Soo... umm..." Noire thinks hard about a way that won't embarrass herself in front of everyone. "I'll call you that, but just when we are alone... I - I mean when there's NO ONE around, okay?"

"...Whoaaah! Really?!" Hearing that blows Neptune's sadness away. She's so happy that she would jump immediately.

Sadly, she can't, yet.

"Ye-yeah, of course.. Ne- Ne... -Nep.. Neeee-" The black haired girl struggles to call her best friend with a special nickname.

"C'mon, you can do it!"

"Ne-Neppyyy...~" Noire says it! And with a sweet voice.

"AHHH!!!!" Neptune suddenly hugs Noire out of happiness.

"Hey! Don't just suddenly hug me like that!" Noire then remembers that only Neptune's upper body can move. "And aren't your body still stiff or hurted or something like that?"

"I AM JUST SO HAPPY THAT I DON'T CARE!" Because of the happiness, Neptune falls onto Noire's tummy, maybe it's better to hug her when Neptune's body fully recovered but she just couldn't hold her feeling back.

"Geez... you are so helpless..." Noire misses this feeling. This warmth, this comfortness and sweet feeling... she unconsciously smiles and her sad feeling is starting to fade away. "Neppy, your body still needs time to recover, here..." Noire arranges Neptune's body so she could lay her head on Noire's thigh. "There... you should lay down more, I should've done this earlier..." The black CPU moves back a bit so she can rest her back on the tree behind her.

"Ahh this is the best... " Neptune enjoys it so much, that she doesn't mind spending her life on Noire's thigh. "Hey Noire? Ya know, I'll choose your legs over my pillow any day!"

"Huh?! Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Noire blushes hard right in front of her.

"Tee hee~ that's the Nowa I know." Neptune can clearly see Noire from up close, she feels... comfortable. And then their eyes meet, she suddenly remembers Black Heart's eyes. "Say, Noire, why are you fine with losing your power?"

Noire hesitates to answer. She doesn't know why, but the reason must be so embarrassing for her, so she comes up with a half decent answer: "Well, unlike your friend Uzume's home Dimension, this place looks pretty good and peaceful, so I don't think I need my power in order to survive. Plus there's another me here, so she is responsible for Lastation here, not me."

"Bwahahaha! That's a good make up and swing-it-up reason, but I know you're hiding the real reason... oh well, no biggie, because you will say your reason soon enough ~" Neptune pinches Noire's cheeks as she said that. And then she changes her position towards the magnificent view of Planeptune City in the distance. "Whoa, that Planeptune Central City looks as great as mine!"

"Huh... not bad actually, but I am curious about how Lastation here looks like." Says Noire, she knows it is a great city but she doesn't want to admit it.

"Huh right, Las- HEY! You've been there (points at Planeptune Central City) aren't ya? NO FAIR!"

"Meh, I need to buy something, so it's fair."

"Nooooo!! I want to go there too!"

"But I got there first so..."

"Noo fairrrrr~~~"

"I am the winner...~" Noire says with a playful tone.

"Awwwwwww..."

So on and so forth.

* * *

"Sorry, they are not here... they were going out earlier but I don't know where. I'm a little worried because they didn't know the way around here and Nep - Nep is still not yet recovered." Compa explains to Falcom.

"Is that so? Hmm, all right I'll go find them, since I am an adventurer, this shouldn't take long. But I do hope Marvy is here though, she's an expert of tracking people." Falcom is searching for both Neptune and Noire, she has some news and information to say.

Not long after that, Falcom tracks the wheelchair that Neptune used, it leads to a small hill. What's weird is that Neptune's wheelchair is left behind and there's only one footprint that leads uphill, Falcom thinks that Neptune is being carried uphill by Noire.

"Hmm, the tracks stops here.. let's hope nothing bad happened". Falcom says to herself.

She begins following Noire's footprints, and when she reaches the top, she finds two persons sleeping beneath a big shady tree. One person is leaning her back on the tree and the other one is sleeping on her lap. Those two persons are none other than Noire and Neptune.

"They look alive, unharmed, and... in peace..." Falcom says with a smile seeing her friends sleep peacefully, especially the Planeptune CPU. "This area is pretty safe, so I guess it's fine to leave these two sleeping beauties here." Falcom can't bring herself to wake them up.

"Falcom? Did you find them?" Someone suddenly contacts Falcom through her long range radio.

"Well no, but actually yes, but they are-" The red haired girl looks back at the two sleeping CPUs. "-rather occupied. Maybe I'll come again tomorrow, Nepgear."

"Awww... that's unfortunate. I just got a permission to give the guest rooms to them." Purple Sister sighs. "...can you come back here then?"

"Alright, on my way there!"

_Not long after._

Falcom finally arrives at the front of Planeptune Tower, where she sees a familiar teenage girl with twin-tailed black hair sitting on a bench, she's looking nervous for some reasons.

"Hey there Uni! What's wrong?" Falcom approaches the black sister and sits besides her.

"Oh you, I... want to go in but... I don't know if I can..." Uni seems afraid and nervous. "I want to... umm... sleepover..."

"Huh... then why don't you just go inside already? We can go together." Falcom offers.

"The thing is... this is my first time sleeping outside of my home. Well I don't know where I should go, and the place I can only think of is Planeptune... with Nepgear."

"But what happened at Lastation?" Falcom is curious.

"It's not... a big deal. But yesterday my sister and Neptune just had a sleepover there... they... said weird things! Like how sweet they are and some naughty stuffs!" Uni's face heats up remembering it. She wasn't really sure that her sister has said some naughty things with Neptune or not. "I mean they are sweet together, but I'm afraid that they are... going to make weird voices midnight...so I just... let myself out." Uni feels that she has said an embarrassing thing. "Ahh! Why do I say that out loud!? This is stupid !"

"I don't really know what's going on, but I think what happened is that you want to do naughty things with Nepgear, like your sister did to Lady Neptune right?" Falcom is trying hard to keep a straight face while saying it.

"Yeah, th-NOOO! That - that's not it!" Uni bursts out with embarrassment written on her face.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry! I was just playing with you. Now I know why lady Neptune keeps teasing Noire so much." Falcom then notices Uni's bag on the other side. "That explains that bag of yours... alright, you want to sleepover here, so your sister can have her moment and you want to try to have a sleepover with Nepgear because you want to be like your big sis having someone close enough like that?"

"That's... yeah... It's kinda like that..." Says Uni while twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Oh that's sweet. C'mon, let's go inside. I'll carry your baggage!" And then Falcom heads towards the entrance while carrying Uni's bag.

"Hey wait up!"

**Inside the Tower, Nepgear's 'tinkering' room.**

"And that's the situation. Vert thinks I should just post it nationwide to boost our share rapidly for both nations, but it's embarrassing..." Nepgear shows several pictures that show Neptune and Noire doing romantic things. "But, I want to make the best choice for this nation and the other Neptune, so I can be as good as my sister!"

"That is definitely gonna get people's attentions... but where did you get all of that? And what's IF and your sister taking on this?"

"I downloaded some photos from the internet." A pause. " And IF said I should trust my own instinct. People don't mind my Sis dating Noire, so if they know my Sis is really dating, maybe the share will rise enough to heal the other Neptune there."

"I think.. you should not included the photo that too.. umm how do I say it.. _Intimate_ And how exactly are you going to announce it?"

"Well, it's not really an announcement, but... I will show these pictures in the screens across the city." Nepgear's eyes suddenly sparkle. "So in a short time, the world will know how cute they are together ! "

"Well I'm not against it... this is the fastest way after all." Falcom actually doesn't really know what to say because she's not used to this kind of thing.

"Great! I will share these photos right away! And then I'll continue to fix this N-Gear from other Neptune!" Purple Sister starts infiltrating the city database in her monitor.

"Alright Nepgear, I will tell them to go here tomorrow, see ya later!" Falcom is about to leave...

"Aww, I'll get lonely if this continue..." Nepgear is saddened because her sister is on vacation with Noire, and she has no one else around.

"About that-" Falcom stops by the door and pulls Uni who's hiding behind the front door the whole time, revealing her to Nepgear.

"UNI!" Nepgear is surprised, but she is happy to see Uni.

"I'll take my leave now." Falcom leaves the room, letting the duo be on their own.

"Umm... hey Nepgear..." Uni is blushing just by looking at how happy Nepgear is to see her.

"Uni, I am so glad to see you! Oh, is that your bag? Do you want to sleep here?!" Nepgear's eyes are sparkling again.

"I... is there any guest rooms that I could use?" Uni asks Nepgear.

"Oh Uni, don't be shy... ~ why sleep in the guest room when we can share my bed?" She says with a big excited smile.

"Wha-... sleep with you to-togetherrr?!"

"Yes. I got a little lonely without my Sis, and if there's someone that I want to sleepover with, it would be with you, Uni!" Nepgear says with an even brighter smile, that even Uni can't resist.

"Well, if you insist th-"

"YAYYY! C'mon, let's go there Uni!" Nepgear grabs Uni's hand and starts pulling her out of the tinkerer's room.

"Heyyy slow downnn!"

* * *

**and there's that.**

**and actually there's extended story about Neptune and Noire before this story take place, it's pretty long too, so I still don't know if I should make it into a seperate chapter or just put it in the main story somehow. oh well I'll figure it out later.**

**see ya and Thank You for reading !**


	13. Day 5 - together

**Author Note : you might find Neptune is slightly OOC, but I can assure you she's not.** **only time (more chapters) will tell.**

**well****, without further ado thank you for Kurogems 1208 for Beta testing. and stay safe !**

* * *

"Ugh..." Noire wakes up, her vision is still rather blurry. She tries to look around, and she starts to notice that the purple loli is nowhere to be found in the living room. "Neptune?"

She notices that Neptune's wheelchair is beside the couch, but the girl herself is not using it, so where did she go? She remembers that Neptune's lower body can't move. Yet.

There's something in the air, Noire can smell it. It seems like somebody is cooking. _'Maybe it's Compa.'_ That's what she thinks. But then, where is Neptune, she wonder...

Did Nepgear take her something? Or-

"Oh, you woke up already?" Suddenly, a soft mature woman's voice can be heard, stopping Noire daydreaming. "Good morning my Master, how can I help you?"

"Whattt - WHAT ARE YOU WEARINGGG?!" Noire is shocked to find Neptune, or now Purple Heart, in a super skimpy Maid costume. It's skimpy because it's not designed for an adult, but rather a middle schooler. "TRANSFORM BACKKKK!"

"Right away ma'am." Neptune transforms back into her human form, but she can no longer stand properly. Her feet start shaking, she can't keep her balance any longer.

"Neptune!" The Lastation CPU quickly runs towards Neptune and catches her before she hits the floor. "You idiot, what were you thinking!?"

"I... thought... no - no - I want to be the one who serves for once and not the one who's served." Neptune says with a somehow saddened smile.

"Neptune... you know you don't need to do that, well not to me anyway ~"

"I... (*groan*)" Without further talking, Neptune transforms back to her Purple Heart form, and suddenly begins to pick Noire up and carries her bridal-style.

"WHAAA- HEY!" Noire screams in surprise, she's certainly not expecting this. "Neppy! Put me down!" She says in embarrassment because of how Purple Heart is carrying her now.

"Look at you, calling me Neppy so naturally~ Don't worry, Compa's not home. so you can call me that~" Purple Heart says with a smile while carrying her to the couch.

Noire gives up and covers her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Not long after, Neptune puts Noire down on the couch, then she bows down towards Noire, causing the black hair girl to ask : "What are you doing now Neppy?"

"Pardon me, Master. I am going to get you a breakfast and snacks, please wait here." Purple Heart then turns around and goes back to the kitchen. Noire scratches her head out of confusion, she didn't have a clue of what is going on, or what's in Neptune's head.

"Geez, what is on her mind this time... I am... not hating it though..." She says to herself, making sure that Neptune can't hear what she just said.

_'Arggh, my legs are still... stiff and shaking even in this form. Gotta go fast!'_ Neptune's legs are still numb because of them still in the process of recovering. But she still insists doing this 'Become a Maid' plan she has.

_2 Hours ago._

"Compa! Compa!" Neptune walks in while yelling.

"Hmm? Yes Nep-Nep?" Compa's eyes widen when she sees Neptune walking with her own feet. "Howwwwieee? Nep-Nep, how can you standdd?!"

"Yeah, I know right? This is amazing but - whoaaa!" Neptune suddenly losts her balance and falls down, but she transforms almost instantly and gets back up. "Sorry to cause you so much trouble Compa." Says Neptune in her Purple Heart form.

Compa notices that Neptune's legs are still shaky and it looks like she's about to fall anytime now.

"Nep-Nep, please sit down here, trying to act tough will not help you with your medication." Compa asks Neptune to sit on a chair on the kitchen. "It's okay Nep-Nep, I know you are not the Nep-Nep that I know but you are still.. a Nep-Nep! So that means you are my friend! And friends help each other!" Says Compa with a big smile.

"Oh Compa, you're just like my Compa back home, and now I really want to meet your Neptune." Says Purple CPU.

"Well, all I know is that she is not in Planeptune now, maybe she goes to Lastation... oh!" Compa just remembers something. "Falcom came here yesterday... she said something... something..." Compa can't remember what Falcom said. "Ah, don't forget your medicine Nep-Nep! Take this tablet too!"

"She did? But why-" She remembers about being asleep beneath the tree with Noire yesterday. She thinks Falcom came to her when she was asleep. "Oh... Nevermind. I am sure it's just news from Nepgear. I'll just... going to finish my medicine..."

"Nep- Nep? Sorry, but I need to go back to the hospital again, there's some patients that need my help..." A pause. "And I found this Maid Uniform that I used back in middle school event. I already washed and cleaned it up so you can wear it Nep-Nep!"

"I do like a middle schooler in my human form. Anyway, thanks Compa." Replies Purple Heart.

"Don't worry about it Nep-Nep! Here-" Compa shows her old Maid outfit. "There it is! But I still don't know why you need it?"

"I... want to repay Noire's kindness, and you too, and everyone else that helped us..." Says Neptune in her smooth and mature voice. "I'm planning to try to make a small feast enough for you all my new old friends, so could you please call everyone to come here tonight?"

"Okay! I'll call our neighbor friends!" A pause. "But...Nep-Nep? You can cook?" Compa is curious.

"Well... umm... not as good as you of course, after all you're the best chef in Gamindustri right?" Neptune starts praising Compa.

"Aw Nep-Nep, you're making me blush... I want to be the greatest nurse in Gamindustri! But I don't know about being a chef... hehe..."Compa looks at her clock on the wall. "Oopsieee! I have to go Nep-Nep! You can open the refrigerator, or grab something from my garden in the back for your ingredients! Bye bye!"

"Alright, take care Compa, I'll be careful." Purple CPU waves her hands. When Compa's out of the house, Purple Heart turns to the kitchen and says to herself: "Alright, time to put my amatuer cooking skills to the test!"

_Present time._

"Neppy? Did you make this all by yourself?" The Black haired CPU is surprised by the variety of food she brings and serves. "I mean, didn't you always...make purple goo when cooking something?" It's slightly offending but it's the truth.

"I understand that you might have doubted me, considering I have never been able to cook something edible enough..." Purple Heart says with a low tone, she is offended after all, but it's understandable since Noire didn't really know she worked very hard to be able to cook. "Let's just say... I've tried to make several things and I ended up with that cake."

'_Awww, that's an ouch for me, but she doesn't know I tried really hard not to blow up the microwave or my kitchen, or Compa's.'_ Thinks Neptune.

"That cake... so you really did make it all by yourself... I'm really sorry Neppy..." Noire feels bad saying that, but she somehow imagines cooking alongside Neptune... just two of them, she really wants to know if she has improved and changed her habits after the last time they met. And Noire remembers seeing Neptune training hard in that forest, so there might be more things she doesn't know about her best friend after all.

"It's okay, it's been a while since the last we saw each other, so it's understandable, my Master..." Neptune calls Noire her master again. "Which one do you want to taste first?"

Maidtune (or Nepmaid) offers Noire some delicacies. There are porridge, chicken soup, omelete and some kind of tea. just the right kind of breakfast.

"Maybe this one?" The black haired girl points to the porridge, she thinks it would have the most savory aroma. "Let me wash my face and hands first."

_Not long after._

Noire comes back from the bathroom and sees Neptune in her human form panting hard. She is really pushing herself, but why?

"Neppy?"

"Ah oh!?-" Neptune immedately transforms to her Goddess form. "Please sit down besides me Master."

Noire quickly sits in the couch besides her. "Neppy, please don't push yourself! Just please transform back." Noire can't help but to see Purple Heart's chest about to pop out because of how tight the maid uniform is, since it will only properly fit on Neptune's human form, after all. "Please, you chest is going to burst out!"

"Hmm? Don't you like when it's op-"

"TRANSFORM BACKK NEPPYY! STOP CALLING ME MASTER! THIS IS NOT R-18 ISLAND!" Noire screams from the bottom of her lungs.

The purple CPU flinches and immediately transforms back. "Sorrry! I've said this before, the author can't write a lewd detail so -" Neptune stops and realizes something: Noire's nose, it's leaking something. something red...

"That's not helping! What is-" The Black CPU notices the weird look on her friend's face, and soon realizes she's having a nosebleed. She quickly hides it from Neptune. " AH !?... Pretend you did not see that!" Noire is really embarrassed and quickly goes back to the bathroom to clean it up.

"Noire..." Neptune says under her breath, she is equally embarrassed. _'Noire really likes my CPU form huh...'_ Thinks Neptune.

_Not long after._

"Open wideeee...~" Neptune is trying to feed Noire, making her blush. She can eat this by herself, why her friend bothered to feed her is something she couldn't understand, but Neptune's expression is so sincere that she's afraid that she will hurt her friend's feeling if she rejects it.

"... Ahhhh *chomp*." The Lastation CPU finally eats it, to her surprise it's actually pretty tasteful, near chef level of taste. It exceeds Noire's expectation, making Noire question if this is the same Neptune that she knew.

"Ummm... ahh this is kinda embarrassing, but it's not bad right ?" Neptune fidgets her fingers like her sister Nepgear does when being nervous, she really wants to know what Noire thinks.

"It's pretty good, I have to admit it. You are making breakfast better than I am." Noire can't hold it, she needs to ask. "It's.. so unlike you though, are you sure you're not Nepgear switching mind with Neptune?"

"Ooof... that's a lot of damage." Neptune's feeling hurts, but she'll survive. "That actually hurts my feelings, Noire. I know you must have a lot of question, but let me feed you while I explain it to you ok? I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Ahh, sorry... Neppy." Noire apologizes, as Neptune starts feeding her again.

"Well, first of all, I want to make a small party this night, to repay everyone's kindness, so I become a maid. Second, I borrowed this outfit from Compa, it's from her middle school... maybe you're wondering 'why a maid'. Well because like I said, I want to be the one who serves for once." Noire looks like she's about to say something but stop herself from doing so.

"Third, I can only walk properly when in my CPU Form. Gearsy must have worked hard to gain this much Share energy to recover me, so as everyone else who helped us. So I want to arrange a small 'thank you' party." Noire's stunned that she hasn't really thought of a way of repaying everybody's kindness. She just accepted that she didn't need to. But knowing Neptune having found a way makes Noire feel glad.

"And last one, I ... kinda look cute in this outfit right? And I know you think my Goddess form is super hot so-"

"ARK!" Hearing that makes Noire almost spit out her food and chokes, coughing multiple times.

"Oh no! Drink this!" Neptune hands out the tea that she made earlier, and Noire gratefully drinks it. "You okay?"

"*Cough* ye- yeah, I am fine." Noire looks back at Neptune's face and gives her a 'don't worry' expression, but maybe looking directly on her face might not be a good idea right now.

_'Actually, she is kinda cute, I mean, she always cute right? And her CPU form is... pretty- ahh what am I thinking!?'_ Noire's mind gears up when she looks directly at Neptune.

"Ah... you scared me ya know?" Neptune blushes for some reasons. "Sorry, I should've been more careful, I'm really REALLY sorry Noire..." She feels guilty all of sudden.

"It's fine, it's not your fault Neptune, but for now..." Noire doesn't really know if Neptune already ate her own food or not. "Let's eat together instead, okay?"

After that they are eating in silence, it's not long before they finish the food, and Noire takes the dishes up...

"Wait Noire, let me do the cleaning." Neptune really wants to be a maid for Noire for the entire day.

"No, you did good with the food and now it's my turn to help. And besides, it's not a good thing to let a person who can barely walk carry fragile objects." Noire gives Neptune a faint smile. "You stay here okay? I wouldn't take long."

As Neptune watches Noire go, she can't help but think she's... too dependable, unlike Noire. She thinks Noire is far more better than her, and she has been thinking about it more often now.

_'Maybe I'm just too tired staying too long in my CPU form... yeah, that's it.'_ Concludes Neptune... or so she thinks. _'Or maybe I am just inferior? How can I impress her? Why am I thinking about this? This isn't like me.'_

"Neppy? Hey, Neppy?" Unnoticed by Neptune, Noire is calling her by nickname. "Hey! If you still ignore me I won't call you 'Neppy' anymore."

That's enough to bring Neptune back to reality

"Ohh oh? Ah, yes, Noire?" Neptune replies unconsciously.

"You're doing that again, what is wrong with you? *sighs*" The Black haired girl wonders why her friend is like that. "Let's take a bath first alright? But please don't transform! Got it!?" She recalls 'that' moment a few days back.

"But why? It's sexy and I have a big boo-" Neptune pouts and teases Noire at the same time.

"NO! It's... too much for me, okay?" Noire says it with her eyes closed as she turns away, not wanting to see Neptune's reaction. But she couldn't hide her blushes.

_Moments later_

"Noire, you don't have to help me, this is my job." Neptune really wants to do this herself.

"I insist." Noire says to Neptune. "You don't need to do all this maid thing Neppy, and you certainly don't have to cook for all of us alone, we can do this together."

"But but!"

"No buts. I have made up my mind, if anyone wants to show some gratitude, it has to be both of us. They saved both of us right? Not just you, so I need to step up too." Noire says with an assuring smile.

Neptune wants to retort, but she knows that her best friend is right, and gives up.

"Urgh, I guess I can't argue with you eh?" The purple CPU gives out a defeated smile. "Oh well Noire, I want some new cooking skills anyway! Let's do this!" Neptune suddenly pumps up.

"Well I am pretty sure I am far more better in cooking in general than you~" Noire says with a smirk while grabbing several vegetables from the fridge.

"Yeah, I know that, I am still getting a grip on this kitchen stuffs. I am nowhere near you or Nep Jr.'s level." Neptune sits on a chair, unsure what to cook for tonight.

"Hey, I am not making you feel bad Neptune, but actually that breakfast I just had, it's... probably my best breakfast in my life so far, so umm, don't underestimate yourself. You did good." Noire admits, then blushes a little.

Hearing that makes Neptune's spirit lift up and she now wants to cook now. And since Noire says something direct, she wants to do something direct too, and thank her in the process. "Aww... Noire, it's nothing... but thanks. Now I know what to cook for our new friends here." She transforms and sneaks behind Noire without her noticing.

"Alright, I have something in mind too, would you -" She stops mid-sentence, because...

(*kiss*)

A quick kiss lands on the unsuspecting goddess' right cheek, making her heart skip a beat, her eyes widen and she jumps in surprise.

"NEPPY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU DUMMY?" Noire's cheeks are burning hard. She can't hide it, not that she can anyway.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed my dear Noire." Says Purple Heart with her mature tone. "I just want to thank you and you did give me a kiss while I was sleeping right? So I kissed you back."

_'NO WAY! I thought she was totally asleep?!'_ Noire's surprised to find out that Neptune was aware that she kissed her in that night.

"Nohoo...no... what are you saying? There's no way -I - I... did something like that! Haha!" Noire says with a super awkward tone because she's trying her best to not get caught.

"Oh? Oh well..." Neptune transforms back to her human form and sits to the chair next to her. "It was a dream then, but it felt like it was real though..." Neptune looks a bit disappointed.

"Haha! Of course it was!"

"Meh, real or dream. I've kissed your cheek and I am not taking it back." Neptune has no regrets though.

Noire feels a little bad after lying to her, but she can't bear the embarrassment if she was caught.

"DING! Our Lily rank just went up!" Noire has to think of something, or things are going to get awkward. Or this is just making it more awkward than it should be, but she needs to say something.

"Pretty sure my Lily rank towards you was at maximum long time ago~" The purple CPU says with a big smile on her face. "Anyway, let's get cookin'!"

"Yeah, let me write down the ingredient first." Noire starts writing down a note on the side of the fridge.

"Let me slice these vegies and these meat... Oh and, one more thing Noire?

"Yeah?" Noire looks behind to see Neptune on the kitchen's desk.

"I know I was kinda out of character... but I actually wanted to do something like this together for a long time ya know?" Neptune is so embarrassed that she can't look directly to Noire, and she looks at the floor instead while fidgeting her fingers...

_Flashback_.

"*cough* *cough* What's burning Histoire?" Noire asks the Oracle of Planeptune.

"I don't know, but we must hurry!" Noire and Histoire move quickly towards the source of the smoke.

In the kitchen, Neptune's trying to put out the smoke from the oven and the stove but no effect so far.

"Aww c'mon! (opening her oven) *coughs* arkkkgghh what the?" She finds out that whatever thing she's trying to make is now a lump of purple goo. "... I really am hopeless, how can I make her be impressed..."

"Neptune? What is going on here?!" Noire arrives at the scene, making Neptune startle and stand up while using her feet to close the oven.

"Neptune ! Are you the one who's responsible for this mess?" Histoire is a little angry, thinking that Neptune's messing things up again.

Seeing that, Neptune quickly turns around and turns off the oven. "Ưow wow, calm down there ladies. How is this my fault? I just want to put this fire and smoke out!" Neptune's trying to save her skin, but the smoke is still pouring out making her feel more nervous than before.

"So who is responsible then?" Noire asks seriously.

"Um... it must be Uzume... ya know, she's still learning how to use modern things around here so... " Neptune's trying to put the blame to someone else.

"I HEAR YA NEPSY!" Suddenly Uzume's voice, amplified by her megaphone, can be heard from elsewhere.

"Eek!?" Neptune jumps up in surprise.

"It should be you then? Why don't you leave kitchen business to your sister?" Noire feels a little annoyed that she would find someone 'incapable of cooking' like Neptune in this place.

Histoire then remembers that Neptune is just trying to make something... edible for the upcoming Noire's birthday, and decides to help her dealing with Noire. After all, it's not a 'surprise' anymore if Noire finds out her true intention.

"*sigh* I'll find the other Neptune, she probably left the oven on again, so Noire, please calm down." Histoire tricks Noire thinking this was Big Neptune's fault. "Neptune, please clean up the kitchen. Noire, you can wait if you want."

"Hmm..." Noire is not buying it, but she accepts it anyway. "*sigh* Doesn't matter as an adult or a kid, you Neptunes are helpless. Let me help you." Noire then offers a hand.

"But... but I am not a kid! And I can clean this up myself." Neptune pouts.

"Yes you are, and I insist. So just bear with me." She looks annoyed for a second but she gives Neptune a smile afterward. "I'm worried you might have got dirty or unable to clean it properly so let me help you okay. I mean we are close friends right~"

'Ahh, she is just too perfect, how can I impress her?'

After a while, they are able to clean up the kitchen. But Noire notices that things like this might be happening often recently.

"Neptune, you need a new oven, microwave, stove... basically everything." Noire inspects everything and it looks like everything is beyond repairable.

"Aww shucks, there goes my savings." Neptune pouts cutely.

"I thought it was big Neptune's fault, why using your saving?" Noire turns suspicious hearing that.

The purple CPU slips up, yes, but she needs to avoid any further suspicions. "Well I still have to pay for the damage, after all this is my home, and she is a 'Me' after all." Neptune can't get a better reason.

Noire doesn't really get what her friend just said, but she didn't want to think about it any further.

"Well? Want to walk around with me?" Noire offers Neptune.

Neptune's eyes lit up, she's happy that Noire is the one asking her to go out.

"Oh... it's a date then~" Neptune replies with a playful tone.

"Wh- whatt ?! No, it's not... we just... go out and hang out together..-" Noire stops because that sounds exactly like a date. She looks around to find a solution, and she finds it. "You need to replace those kitchenwares right? Let me take you to LastationWare not far from here." Well, it is a decent excuse.

"Oops! Right, better replace it pronto, or Nep Jr. won't be able to cook, and make me starve!" Neptune says following with a laugh.

_'I wonder if I can cook something with her someday, maybe I learn faster with her...'_ Neptune thinks for herself.

_'Hmm, seeing Neptune in the kitchen... what a rare sight. I wonder if I can make something with her, just the two of us...'_ Noire subconsciously blushes and smiles.

"Umm Noire? You're blushing and smiling by yourself again..."

"Did I? That was just your imagination! Anyway let's go okay?" And they go out in search of housewares.

_Present_

Noire remembers that time, and she reply with: "Me too, Neppy ~" Noire says with a happy tone, she wants this too. She just hopes that Neptune is in a better shape, but she's still grateful.

"Really?! Then let's make the best dishes for our new friends together !" One of Neptune's wishes finally came true, and she couldn't be happier.

The process is super smooth, since Noire and Compa brought many ingredients a few days back. And Noire can grab what she needs from Compa's garden. The black haired CPU has assumed that Neptune can't follow her lead well, but it turns out Neptune can do every step very well, making things even easier for both of them. Occasionally, they laugh at each other's jokes, even when Noire jokingly asks Neptune to cook the eggplants herself. They are really having a good time.

And now Noire is sure Neptune herself is the one who's at fault that time, not her adult counterpart. And she did that to practice to be able to cook her birthday cake, and her effort even broke her kitchenwares, but she is able to cook now, that means she worked really hard when Noire is not around.

_That night._

IF, Compa, Falcom, Nepgear and even Uni come to Compa's house that Night, and to everyone else's expectation, both Noire and Uni are surprised to find out about each other.

"Umm, miss Noire, this is Uni, this world Noire's sister." Nepgear introduces Uni, though she doesn't really know it is necessary or not. "She and I are getting closer now, she's staying with me right now in the Basilicom."

"Geez, don't tell them about such details Nepgear." Uni is a little flustered. "But, umm, hey...?" She doesn't know how to call this Noire...

"Hey Uni! Just call me Noire ok?" Noire gives Uni a warm smile. "I know you must be confused, but don't worry, I might too if I were you. Hey, I think this is the first time we see another CPU candidate from another dimension. Does that mean Blanc sisters are here too?"

"Oh, you mean Rom and Ram? Yeah they're in Lowee now." IF answers.

"Those two are super duper cutteeee! I want to squeezee themm!" Compa adds in.

"I agree they are cute, but I just want to pet their heads instead of squeezing." Falcom agrees, at some points.

"What about the CPUs back in your world Falcom?" IF asks Falcom.

"Well, most of the CPU are the same with the exception of Planeptune CPU, her name is Plutia, goes by Iris Heart in public." A pause. "Umm Lady Neptune did become a CPU there too when I was little."

"Wowieee! Nep-Nep is so cool that she has two Planeptunes!" Compa praises.

"So... since they're both CPUs, does that mean there are 2 CPUs in Planeptune?" IF is curious.

"No, there are actually 3 errr... no, 4 CPUs, but since Lady Neptune and Nepgear returned to their world, it now has 2 CPUs there... uhh I don't know much more after MAGES. tossed my butt over here."

"Food's ready!" Suddenly a voice comes from the other side of the house.

"Please wait everyone, I am going to help Neptune" Noire go to the back of the house.

"Me too me too! I am going to help Nep-Nep!" Compa goes too, after all it's her house.

"sorry but ...Nep can cook ?" IF asks in surprise as the group heads into the dining room.

"...I don't know, honestly." Nepgear smiles awkwardly. "Most of the time, it's me cooking for her. but since my Sister memories is gone, and Neptune here is from another world I... think it's possible."

"since Neptune here is a different person, the case might be different from your Sister"

"Sorry for the wait everyone." After a while, Purple Heart appears alongwith Noire and Compa, bringing several kinds of delicacies like mini Eggrolls for appetizer, Garlic Chicken, Porridge, Steak, Sushi as main course, and of course Pudding as dessert. After putting the food down, Neptune quickly sits down on a chair and transforms back.

"Oh wow. The smell is so good already..." IF compliments.

"Ah... I think this is a bit too fancy... I'm fine with it though." Falcom adds in.

"Um... I'm not sure if I should be here though..." Uni responds awkwardly.

"Oh Uni, don't be like that. You cheered me up so I can raise our share to help Neptune's recover, I can't do it without you hehe~" Nepgear is as sweet as always, and her words make Uni blush without even trying.

"Geez, stupid and typical Nepgear..." Uni mumbles as she turns her gaze somewhere, not wanting her blush to be seen.

"No offense, Nep, but you made this all by yourself or Noire did? I mean, not wanting to say bad things about you, but our Nep here can't even lift a spatula properly. But maybe it's due to her amnesia I guess?" IF wonders out loud.

"Yeah, I want to learn to cook with you if that's true." Nepgear asks hopefully. "I can cook, but I want to be better so I can spoil my Sister to death hehe~"

"I don't know how you can say that so casually." Both Uni and IF say at the same time.

"Ge-Ge is always like that hehe. Alright enough chit chat, let's eat before the food gets cold!" Compa suggests. She then takes the first taste, and compliments: "You two are amazingggg! Thank you for the food!"

"Yeah, thanks for the food Nep, Noire." IF quickly follows next.

"Thanks for the food!" The rest thanks both Noire and Neptune at the same as they quickly dig in as well.

"This is what it feels like huh..." The Purple CPU says with a low tone so the only person who can hear her is Noire who sits besides her. "I think I can keep doing this for the rest of my life now."

"Yeah, that's what it feels like. Now you know why Nepgear likes cooking for you." Noire responses with a low tone too.

A while after they finish the main dish, it's time for desert.

"Owoowhhh, I've never been so satisfied in my life..." Falcom comments. "I'd like to have another round, but I guess this is my limit."

"Goodness, that was amazing!" Nepgear comments.

"That's right, well as expected of my Sist- I mean, Noire."

"Nep, Noire, Thank you, that was amazing!" IF compliments.

"Thank you all. Now, please try out our pudding." Noire asks. "It's not as good as Compa's, but Neptune and me have our inputs on it."

IF looks at the container of said pudding, and notices that it looks familiar.

"...I think I've tried this before..." IF pauses to think. "It's.. NepNowa pudding from Nepfanclub.. or Nepping... or at least that's the names I remember."

"NepNowa? That's actually a cute nickname!" Neptune comments. "C'mon, try it Iffy, you're gonna love it!"

And the group starts grabbing the cups one by one, and they try the first bite...

"Nep-Nep, Noire, this pudding tastes awesome! How did you make it?"

"Well... yesterday we tried the pudding that her fanclub gave me, and we decided to try to recreate and improve on that." Noire explains. "It's not perfect, but at least it turned out well."

"Lady Neptune, Lady Noire... just a sight, but I think you two are meant for each other." Falcom suddenly comments while enjoying her dessert. Her comment makes both Noire and Neptune's cheeks burn red. They both gaze at each other for a second but quickly turn their gaze elsewhere.

"Goodness, this is very sweet, don't you think Uni?" Nepgear says to Uni.

"You mean the pudding or them? Ah whatever, both are sweet." Uni can't get a hold of what Nepgear meant, she's just curious about Noire in front of her, her sister from another dimension, if she's any different from her own sister. But she guesses it can wait.

They all talk a bit more, before the moon appears and they all return to their own house.

"Sorry Nep, but did I just see you walk?" IF is surprised to find that Neptune can walk now.

"What's the matter Iffy? You saw me carrying those food didn't you?" Says Neptune in her Purple Heart form, before bidding farewell. "I take it that you were too hungry to notice... but you see, I am still recovering, I could only walk in this form."

"So my efforts gathering Share energy are going well?! Wow!" Chirps Nepgear happily. "Ah... I wish my sister was here... I wonder if she's proud of me..." Nepgear fidgets her fingers.

"I am sure she will Gearsy~" Neptune approaches Nepgear and pats her head. "Well done Gearsy! Without you, I can't recover this quickly, you're such a good girl~" She caresses Nepgear's hair to make her feel comfortable.

"Ah... ahh..." Nepgear moans. "Owhh... so much sisterly love... I think I going to faint~" She loves it a little too much.

"That's enough Nep. I don't want to pick Nepgear up if she faints again." IF doesn't want to deal with that, while Falcom besides her lets out a confused smile as she's unable to understand what happened.

"Even if I faints, I knew Uni will catch me before I hit the ground, and carry me like a bride!" Nepgear teases Uni.

"Like that would happen! Hmmph!" Uni knows Nepgear is right, but she just keeps it to herself.

"Alright, that's enough you two, we should let Nep get some rest." A pause. "Thanks Nep, and don't stay too long in that form. We'll see you again tomorrow." IF bids her goodbye.

"Good night, Lady Neptune!" Falcom follows.

"We should get moving too, Nepgear." Uni reminds her friend.

"Ah yes, we'll pick you up tomorrow by morning! I'll make sure to tidy up your room!" Nepgear informs.

"Thanks Gearsy, I'm looking forward for it."

The CPU Candidates transform and set off to the sky, after all flying is faster than walking. And Neptune quickly goes in and closes the door, she sits on the sofa and undoes her transformation as soon she sits down.

"Ahhh! I'm beat!" The purple CPU pants tiredly. "But wow... this day IS clearly something." Neptune is tired but she's happy nonetheless.

"They're already gone?" Noire just comes out from the back. "I've already clean the dishes, Compa is sleeping right now."

"Being a nurse is a really tiring job." Neptune remembers Compa from her own dimension. The raven haired girl approaches the purple haired CPU and sits beside her. "You should get to get some sleep Noire."

Noire is tired but she just wants to sit besides Neptune right now. She doesn't know why, but she has a feeling that she will find out soon enough.

The smaller girl looks at Noire's face, she wonders why she didn't just go straight to bed instead. But she's glad that Noire is here now, because...

"Neptu-... Neppy?" Noire is suddenly hugged by Neptune, she sure is getting clingy each time, but Noire doesn't really mind it.

"Thank you Noire... for today." Neptune hugs Noire tighter than before, surprising the taller girl. "I really had fun today... I really really did. It's all thanks to you." Noire can't see Neptune's face well because it's buried under her sweater cloth, but it sounds like Neptune's in a verge of crying, but she sounds happy at the same time. And then Neptune speaks again...

"I.. can't believe we finally cooked something together, It's exciting beyond words. Actually, doing anything with you is super exciting, and I don't even know why!" Neptune is holding Noire tighter.

She expects Noire would never properly return her hugs, but she is surprised that Noire hugs her in return. And then, Noire's hands pull Neptune closer and she locks her arms, hugging Neptune back.

"I feel the same Neppy." Noire can't help but to be honest. Neptune's warmth is melting her heart, she can't really hide her feeling anymore. "I'm sorry, but now I am certain that it was because of me that you learnt how to cook right? You even burnt your kitchen just trying to get it right." Noire refers to that day Neptune attempted at cooking before being found by Noire.

"Sorry I lied to you that day..." Neptune's tone becomes sadder, but there's a sign of relief on her voice. "I just wanted to surprise you..."

Noire's heart stings after hearing that. Her friend really broke her habits just to make a birthday surprise. But Noire ruined it, she really thought she did. She wished she shouldn't have fallen for K-Sha's trick and things would be fine for them.

"I... am really sorry about my words Neppy." Noire's about to cry but she holds it as strong as she can. She still deeply regrets it. "If... I have known that was you... I... we...-" Noire is on the verge of crying.

"Huh?" Neptune looks up to Noire's face, it turns out that her eyes are as watery as Noire's. "Hey Noire, it's fine... I am okay now." She gives Noire a happy smile. "Let's leave that behind us okay?"

"But... you have done so - *hic*"

"Pssstt... that's enough, I've forgiven you already okay? Besides, it was my fault anyway just bursting in when you two were busy..." A pause. "What matters now is that you are here with me, we do things together, and that makes up for the days we spent without each other."

"Neppy..." Noire hugs Neptune close, she loves this feeling. Now she knows why Neptune really loves to hug her, because it makes her feel much more better, even after a very bad day.

Not long after that, they let go of each other and things become a little awkward after that.

"I think we should sleep now, tomorrow we have to move to the Basilicom and figure out what to do next." Neptune tries to break the silence. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"Yea...yeah, me too Neppy." Noire awkwardly gets up and gets ready to go to sleep on the guest bed. She sounds so happy and relieved now, maybe she just needs a little resolution before getting to sleep.

And after Noire is nowhere to be seen, Neptune has lied down and just smiles happily.

"Ahaha... hmm Noire is so warm... I like it..." She still hopes that their hug could last longer. "I can't believe she returned my hug... all I remember is I sneaked up on her and hugged her from behind and she's just like _'what are you doing Neptune ?! Don't sneak up on me like that!'_ She never properly returned my hug as far as I can remember.. "

Flooding with thoughts, Neptune just can't forget of how good Noire's hug is. "I wonder if she feels the same..."

'Brrrzttt'

"Huh?" Neptune hears something outside just in front of the house. Not just that there's a sound of portal opening and there are sounds of water bursting out from there too.

She decides to transform again, draws her blade and rushes outside of the house, expecting threats. But instead she finds a familiar looking... creature being.

"Is that..." It's quite dark outside with a single bulb light illuminating Compa's veranda. but she can clearly see what's in front of her. It's small, it has short hair, it carries a book, it has a black and purple pinkish cloth and a pair of wings that glows.

It's none other than Croire, seemingly unconscious and in a bad shape. She looks like she has just been hit by water, not just any water, but a magic-infused water.

"Crosty? What is going on? Hey, wake up!"

* * *

**and that's it. I don't know what to add.**

**oh right, next is a filler chapter about what happen on Hyperdimension. it's going to be shorter than the usual.**

**thank you and be safe everyone !**


	14. a Proposal

**Author Note : no, this is not that 'the proposal', a great fanfic that came a long time ago.**

**this**** time I tried not to get help from the usual beta tester (KuroGems 1208), but for the next chapter I will need them again.because the next one is will be (kind of) a big one.**

**you**** could say this is RAW (in gordon ramsay's voice). but yeah I intended to atleast do this one myself, since this chapter is mostly filler (but still highly recommended read)**

**anyway, thank you and stay safe.**

* * *

**_Hyperdimension Planeptune._**

"AHHHH !!! THIS IS THE WORSTTT !!" Screamed Uzume. "UMIOOO UMIOOO, HISTY IS A BULLY!" she called for Umio but he's nowhere to be found.

"Uzume, please calm down. you need to be more patient" Histoire trying to calm Uzume, who suffers from being endlessly working on paperwork.

"My my.. Blanny, do you think this method of raising Share energy is little bit slow ?" Vert asking Blanc opinion who is beside her right now. they both have been awhile there, watching Uzume cries in agony by the door.

"Don't call me that in front of someone again, or I'll smash you !" Blanc infuriated. but quickly gain her usual composure, since there's nobody hears them. "but you're right, they are not going anywhere without a plan, at least we have one."

"ohh my, you want to 'smash' me ? I can't wait for that..~" Vert tease.

"shut up, Ver Ver, now is not the time"

"ah you're right, let's us check on Iffy and Adult Neptune how are they doing" both Blanc and Vert going to medbay. they remember picking up big Neptune and IF out of the forest that day, tattered and exhausted. Histoire called them over because both Nepgear and Uzume is occupied. "yesterday, they mention about how they are the one at fault, no ? I still don't know how to respond, especially they said they have to travel back in time.."

"you said that like that's the wierdest thing ever happen to us" Blanc intrupts.

"oh my, you right.. certainly the wierdest thing is you desire a bigger chest and show it off to your little sisters..."

"FREAKING HELL, VERT ! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ?" Blanc give Vert her glowing red eye of death.

"ah.. my bad, sorry Blanny but your cuteness is irresistable, even when you wanted to kill me" Vert tease again. "my my, my heart feels like floating.. perhaps this is what Neptune feels when she tease Noire" Vert give Blanc a smile.

"Grrrrrr, why you.. " Blanc calmed down after hearing that Vert was just playing around, she even blushed a little. "just, try not to tease me in front of someone next time Ver Ver, I am not Noire."

"I'll try my best Blanny" and they arrived at the front of the infarmary where big Neptune and IF treated.

"hello ~" Blanc knock the door.

"come in" IF reply.

"excuse us" Vert and Blanc make their way in, and sit in the avalaible guest chair. "have you two feeling any better ?"

"no, not in the slightest" IF replied while Neptune just staring blankly at the floor. "I still can't believe it turns out like this, I can't think straight. nor big Nep there"

"no one could've known about it" Blanc respond, "besides, it's still happened regardless what our action is."

"but how can we be sure that both Neptune and Noire is still alive after tanking that much of that power ?" Vert somehow skeptical. "... it consumed 90 % of this Nation share, whatever that power is, is a force to be reckoned with."

"have a faith Vert ! Neptune is a regular in this 'get thrown to another Dimension' bussiness, she'll live and crawl her way out while dragging Noire in behind her butt !" Blanc surprisingly Optimistic.

"thank you Blanc, I'm glad that you think optimistic !" suddenly Histoire appear behind Blanc. making Blanc jumped. "I am sorry for the sudden entrance, IF, Neptune are you feeling well ?"

"my body state ? I'm feeling well. my mental state ? no." IF reply. she still shocked and felt guilty about the event two days ago. and she knew that Neptune adult counterpart feel the same. "somehow I feel powerless"

"you surprisingly quiet." Blanc talking to big Neptune who has been staring blankly against the floor. there isn't a single word coming from her mouth.

"could you two walk to the meeting room ? if you can that is" Histoire ask both Neptune and IF. " we need to discuss this matter at hand, we still don't know happen after they were sent to another Dimension, and we might have a plan"

"alright, I was getting bored anyway, let's go Nep" IF come to big Neptune and help her get on her feet. "if you can't walk, I'll carry you" IF offers but Neptune just give her a 'do not worry' expression.

_meanwhile._

Uzume has been tasked to call Nepgear in her room to come to the meeting after she finished with the paperwork earlier, she can't bear dealing with paper anymore.

Uzume open up the door and see Nepgear still working on her device and some other ways to find and contact her lost sister. she come in without a word.

"here's an energy drink Nepgear.." Uni stand by her side and give her a can of drink.

"Uni, I don't think I need anymore of that" Nepgear has been working in her room for who knows how long, and Uni is still there for her. "wait.. Uni ? did you really here the whole time, that means you are the one who spoonfed me from the start ?" Nepgear just realized it.

"huh, you just Noticed that... so typical of you.." Uni reply. "ofcourse I'm... Nepgear I've been watching over you since you've been working on this"

"wow Uni, you really taught so much about me didn't you ?" Nepgear give Uni a genuine smile. she's really tired, but realizing Uni is beside her is enough to wipe her fatigue away.

"of course I am, duh ~ I'll be with you whatever happens, and I am sure you'd do the same." Uni gives reassuring warm smile.

_'kyaaaaa !! ~ no no, this is super cute but get a hold of yourself Uzume ! don't do anything Stup -' _suddenly the daydreaming Uzume bump into something, a toolbox lying on the floor. which catches the attention of both of CPU canditates.

"huh ? oh - Uzume, since when did you -?" Nepgear notices Uzume.

"nah ~ I just arrived, there's no way I saw you both lovey dovey with each other." Uzume trying to hold her laughter as she say it. "c'mon Histy and the others are waiting for us"

"well if you say so, let's go Uni" Nepgear stand up from her chair but her legs is acting up, her legs frails, but before she about to fall Uni catch her.

"Nepgear ! I don't think you need to go, you need to rest" Uni take a close look on Nepgear's face and notices eye bags. "nevermind, you need to sleep"

"but Uni.. "Nepgear stand up, put her right hand to Uni's head and make a direct eye contact. "don't worry, I am fine. and you should check yourself too, ah how about we sleep on my bed this Night ? it might help me sleep without worrying about my sister"

Uni cheeks burn red, but she didn't hate the Idea. "Nepgear.." she look shyly towards Nepgear who still look directly to her eyes.

"Uni.. you are so pretty.."

"Nepgear.. hmmmph.." Uni squirmed as she feeling super nervous.

they both keep staring at each other for quite some time, giving Uzume awkward tension.

at that moment Uzume slowly walking back towards the door, she can't handle their love tension in the air.

"I'll just... let myself gone" say Uzume while letting herself out, after a while the red haired girl can hear the others already discussing something at the meeting room, and head there.

"Uzume, where's Nepgear and Uni ?" the Planeptune Oracle asks.

"they -- " before Uzume can properly answer, she greeted by both Nepgear and Uni.

"Uzume ? so this is what you meant" a pause "Sorry for taking too long, Uni and I was.. "

"don't tell them about what we just do !" Uni hide her face in embarassment.

"hehe, sorry"

"my, how lovely.. you two already taking the relationship to the next level I see.." Vert comments, "come now, after this meeting you can tell me what you two were doing.. "

"it's - not like that ! nothing happened really !" both Nepgear and Uni says in unison, clearly make them more suspicious.

"well, ok then, we do it after this problem is solved with then.. " Vert insisted.

"can we get this over with, please ?" IF intrupt "I don't know about you guys, but Neptwo here didn't talk much, it's clear that she have something bothering her"

"hey you, what's the matter ?" Blanc ask big Neptune.

"it's not a big deal, really" big Neptune finally open her mouth.

"oh great, here. I brought a get well gift for you" Blanc hand over a pack of the famous Blanc Manju. "it's good for your stamina and overall health, not to mention it tastes great" a pause "it even comes in 4 different flavour too"

the second after Blanc said that big Neptune stomach grumbles, loud enough to catches the group attentions.

"oops ... hehe" big Neptune snickers, "thanks Blanc, Sorry to worry you, it's been a while since I ate something like this" she take the package from Blanc and thanking her.

"you were hungry the whole time ?! is that why you so quiet ?" IF agitated "why don't you just say so ?"

"that, and my mind were too occupied on where did mini me, Crosty and that cute tsundere go... sorry" big Neptune feel bad. "I tried to ease my mind by teasing IF before, but I don't think it's working anymore..."

"like ?" Blanc ask big Neptune.

"like asking why did she kiss Nepgear in the second game... ?" the older(looking) Neptune straight to the point. "I know it's meta, but that still lingering in my mind"

"oh my.. how unexpected~" Vert surprised but she give a teasing smile.

"oh, that's what you do when we are trapped in that cable thing..." Blanc comments.

"huh ?! oh woh.. Iffy kissed Gearsy !???" Uzume awaken from her sleep. she had been asleep since the meeting started.

"look I - I can explain.. " IF blushing.

"oh ah.. umm.. it's not what it looks like !" Nepgear starting to panic.

"oh. that how it is. right" Uni hiding her jealousy.

"noo Uni, IF just trying to jumpstart my HDD form. it's nothing more than that !"

"yeah, she's right, I don't know but it's effective ! besides it's what the game script says !" IF don't have much choice but to break the 4th wall. "look, it's in the past okay ? now we should focusing on bringing Nep and Noire home"

"and Crosty too" big Neptune said while eating one of the manju. "oh dis-- ish delishus ~ ahh" her mouth is stuffed.

"hey you just pushed me into the corner, don't you atleast want to share it with me ?" IF ask big Neptune for that Manju.

"don't worry, I bring another one for you, here" Blanc hand over her pack of Manju to IF.

"thanks, this is -"

"*cough* *cough* are we done here ?" Histoire suddenly intrupt. "where were we again Vert ?"

"oh right, Blanc and I have a... proposal" Vert show a bunch of papers in her hand "we just thinking about a way to bring both Neptune and Noire home yesterday by thinking about a effecient way to recover the share energy"

"you might already know this, but Neptune and Noire, is transported simultaneously." a pause. "and according to IF and Neptwo, Noire DID jumped to protect Neptune from the blast in that forest, how they ended up there in the first place ? we don't know" Blanc explained.

hearing that big Neptune want to tell something about her secret with her counterpart. but IF grab big Neptune shoulder and shakes her head in refusal. however this isn't go unnoticed by Blanc.

"Noire might found Neptune somewhere slacking off like usual, and they might've gone walking aimlessly around the forest, talking about.. stuffs" a pause "I mean they hasn't seen each other for months, it might be possible they want to reconcile." IF trying to hide why the purple CPU was there to begin with.

"alright let's just go with that, for now" Blanc accepts. "yesterday, Vert have an idea, it might sounds stupid at first, but so much effective than the current progress"

"I am down for anything besides whatever Histy was telling me to do" Uzume commented.

"yes, we both agree to do this to help raise Planeptune Shares effectively" Vert opens her proposal pages "don't worry, Uzume won't have to deal with paperwork for this, you are going to have some fun with others"

"Uzume going to share the Wuf to the world ! not love but Wuf !" Uzume going Valley girly again after hearing that. "Uzume don't think that writing some dumb paper would help Nepsy and her Pretty not-so-honest friend go home fast enough" Uzume pouts cutely.

"*sigh* as much as I hate to admit, it is a slow process, not to mention you are still a novice." Histoire pauses and place her gaze on Nepgear. "and Nepgear still finding a way to contact Neptune, but without proper machine or N-Gear with Neptune on the reciving side, it will be difficult"

"and since that dark tome is going on her own, we need to gain enough share to compensate. Histoire here might be more powerful this time, but it's not without drawbacks and this Nation share is dying. so spamming portal aimlessly is out of question" Blanc pauses. "this is sounds like a stupid plan, but it's better than nothing. actually... this is more of embarassing rather than stupid."

"do not worry dear, we've done this before. it worked so well too" Vert adds in. and put her papers on the roundtable. revealing her whole plan "oh, and don't worry about the administrasion and such, we both have it covered"

all of them gather around Vert and read the front of the papers.

"ohh this one.. ah.. I don't know if I can do this without my Sister..." Nepgear showing a sign of pessimistic.

"huh, I've done this before with big Sis too. but to bring her back, I need to do this even if I am going solo !" Uni's a little optimistic.

"I don't know what kind of thing this is and never done something like this before, but it sounds a lot more instresting than whatever we currectly doing now." Uzume comments. "Nepsy, Iffy. your name is on the paper too."

"I mean I am the one who caused this, so I need to fix this somehow" Neptune reply. "well it's sounds like fun too"

"awww man I am the one who lead it too ?, but this is expected. this was my fault too" IF reply. "but where's Compa's name ?"

"she need to be the one behind the scene, the medical staff" Vert explained.

"5pb. ? who is that ? is that the one whose song that I kept hearing about ? is that even her real name ?" Uzume asks about a certain blue haired girl whose photo is on the one of the papers

"she's a famous singer in the Gamindustri, perhaps the most popular one too" Vert pauses and show another page. that shows what role does 5pb has later. "she's going to be a host later, she has arranged some of her schedule so it should be fine. and no, that's not her real name."

"she sounds so cool already !" Uzume smiles, "but isn't this schedule is.. too tight.. ?"

"yeah, how can we pull this off ?" IF ask the same question.

"that's why we began our practice and preparation in afternoon today~" Vert meet her gaze with Blanc. "after this, you all need to make a Unit or team, make sure you think about it wisely."

"we can't afford to waste more time, Gamindustri lost 2 nation leader" a pause. "we both will act as managers, so do your best everyone !" Blanc cheer the group

not long after that, the groups spread out to rest and think about their next move.

* * *

IF and big Neptune is sitting in a chair in the top of Planeptune tower, they still gathering their thoughts. while eating Blanc Manjus they got from Blanc

"ahh.. I don't think I can do it well.." IF shakes her head, still can't accept her best friend is sent to another world because of her action. but she have strong desire of responsibility. "we just need to do this Nep, just let me go solo, and you with Uzume."

"ahmm.. fihnee wi- *munch* *munch* it.. " (translate : I am fine with it). big Nep still processing her Manju.

"can't you just wait until the food is finished ?"

"I shaanctt.. dhisss ish *munch* too guedd" (translate : I can't stop this is too good) big Nep can't stop.

"you almost disgust me as much of Regular Nep, but - oh hey Blanc ?" IF notices Blanc walking towards them.

"IF, NepTwo. are you to feeling better ?" Blanc ask them how they feel. "and Neptwo, you need to swallow it before you talk, or else you are going to get choked"

big Nep finished up her food and talk. "Sorry Iffy.. and Blanny, I feel better now that I ate someting..."

"I am still shaken, but don't worry we'll be fine by the time we began training."

"good, now... have you met Neptune training or something before ?" Blanc pauses. "like when you are a kid ?"

Blanc hit the nail, both big Neptune and IF exchanging glances at each other and feel have no chance but to talk about it to Blanc. "how did you figure it out ?"

"that was a trick question, but I am glad I was right then." Blanc let out a faint pride smile. "why did you hide it from us ?"

"I.. uh.. no idea" big Neptune start eating another of her Manju.

"we both agreed to hide it from everyone else because Nep might don't want anyone else to know about her hidden routine, since all we know that she's a 'lazy' person, but I don't really know what is her reason to do it unnoticed. so I figured that it might be best to hide it for now." said IF while she make quote on quote hand gesture.

"my lips are sealed..." Blanc give them both a 'peace' hand gesture. "I see.. that's where her skill came from, I barely surprised. after all she can defeat the other goddesses with ease, she even can take two of us at the same time. as much I hate to admit."

"yeah, I've met her the first time when she is training. during my childhood, I doubt she remembers it though." the taller girl still enjoying her manju.

"well, we will know better if we ask her ourself, we put that aside for now, have you two decided your units ?"

"I've decided to fly solo, while Neptwo here team up with Uzume" IF pat big Nep shoulder

"alright, maybe that works best -" Nep stops and realize she has been called Neptwo several times.

"hey ! since when did my name is 'Neptwo' ?"

* * *

Nepgear and Uni come back to Nepgear's room, but something is wrong, Uni suddemly seems so distant.

"Uni, since no one else avaible, why don't we make our own unit ?" Nepgear offers with her usual warm smiles.

"why bother.." but Uni seems to be not as instrested. "I'm not intrested anyway"

Nepgear frowns, but she still insist to join forces with Uni. "aww. come on Uni, if there's something wrong you can tell me"

"hmm. there's nothing wrong..." Uni distant herself more. she even put herself to the corner of the room, but then she sit on a chair that in the corner of that room.

but Nepgear doesn't give up, she might have an idea of why Uni didn't even want to discuss something with her. she just need to act bold.

"aww Uni, I think I know what makes you feel uncomfortable.." Nepgear close the distance between them and start to lock her eyes to Uni's face. which make Uni nervous.

"I'm fine.. just don't look at me like that.." Uni can't even meet Nepgear's eyes.

"Uni, there's something in your lips, is that a --.. *kiss*"

before Uni can even react, Nepgear quickly lean her head and press her lips against Uni's lips for a couple of seconds.

" (*smooches*) hah... hah.. " Uni is out of breath.

both of the candidates out of their breaths, they just kissed ! Nepgear cheek is getting redder and hotter, while Uni having the same reaction. she try her best to hide it.

"... so this is what it feels like..hehe" Nepgear is on the cloud nine.

"Dumb Nepgear, what did you do !?" Uni didn't hate it but she to embarassed to say it. "agh.. now my heart is racing.."

"hehe.. me too, but I like it..." Nepgear giggles. "that was a _'do not worry'_ kiss for you Uni..."

"what does that mean ?" Uni stops as she realize that Nepgear get the wrong idea, Uni is not worrying about her sister, but she was jealous of IF stealing Nepgear first kiss. "oh... you mean.. right. ahh I do worry about my sister but I am not that worried... so that's not it"

"huh ? umm.. ahh" Nepgear getting the wrong idea makes her nervous. "then then... what's wrong ??"

"*sigh* if you only kissed me once, then... I am only just as special as IF is to you" Uni give Nepgear a hint.

"but.. oh.. then do you want to.." Nepgear get the gist of that hint. "but you're so much more special to me Uni.. so.. let me kiss you again..."

they pressed their lips together again, but now they both went for an actual kisses. both Uni and Nepgear heart are racing so fast that it could've jump out off their chest.

"hey, you two ! aiiii ahhh should've knocked.." Uzume comes in and quickly let herself out after seeing both candidate kissing in the corner.

both candidate still kissing one another, unfazed even after hearing Uzume come and gone. but after couple of second they pull theirself from one another.

"ah... that was amazing Uni.. hah.." Nepgear panting, she's so happy that she unable to breathe properly.

"haha.. ah.. I can't believe we kissed for that long." Uni heart is still beating fast that she can even hear her own heartbeat, but she don't want it to end, she wanted more. "our kiss is so ameteur... but it still get my mind floating... now I wanted more and more kisses.." Uni is honest with her feeling this time.

"that was our 'let's do our best !' kiss" Nepgear explains.

"but... I..thought.. I excpect..." Uni can't help but a bit dissapointed. she thinks that was an 'I love you' kiss. "hmmph.. forget it."

"hehe, I know you will feel dissapointed somehow.." Nepgear give her closest friend a smile. "but since we haven't properly confessed our feelings, it wasn't really a true love kiss... ahh what am I saying" Nepgear starting to feel embarassed "but, if you want, I can kiss you anytime you want.. after all it's okay if it's you.."

"so why you do that, when.. can I expect a proper.. Lo- lo.. something kiss ?" Uni feel much less dissapointed now, after all she is weak seeing Nepgear warm smile in front of her. "I.. don't think my heart can handle it anymore."

"hehe, until the author can write a proper kiss line" Nepgear said.

"..." which is replied with silence from Uni.

"that, and I don't think these time are a good time to confess about our feeling since our sister is gone to another world, and we don't know where exactly they are too" Nepgear explained. "but... me too Uni, I can't hold my feeling much longer, but I want to see my sister and Noire safe before I can properly confessed to you. and I think I have to wipe your jealousy over IF kiss first, so we can work together without you worrying about who is the most special in my heart. I hope you understand" it turns out Nepgear did understand Uni was jealous of IF.

"*sigh* you're right, this is not a proper time to laze around and getting love..ly.. with each other while our sister might be in danger" Uni stands up and face Nepgear directly to her eyes. "but can I... get a 'motivation' kiss first ?"

"you really like kissing your best friend. huh Uni ?" Nepgear teases with her giggle.

"well it's your fault who made me like this, kissing me suddenly like that.. and making me feel good.."

Nepgear and Uni going for a quick lip kiss.

"I will, don't worry, we can properly talk about or feeling after we bring our sister home safely. and ask for their blessings . okay Uni ?" a pause. "I can.. give you a proper long kiss of love.. and maybe even more ~" Nepgear said in an almost lewd tone. making Uni get the wrong idea.

Uni flustered, she thinking about some lewd stuff, about the things that she could do with Nepgear.

"mo- more.. hahhh ~" Uni.exe is not responding

"Uni ? huh ? did she just suddenly worried about her sister just now ?" Nepgear seemingly worried.

_'what I meant is we can feed each other, and maybe sharing an Ice cream trough a kiss, is she doesn't like the Idea ?, no? she must be worried that I just mention about our missing sister' _Nepgear thinks.

"what ? oh ! " Uni just came back from her fantasy land. "no, I mean yes, I do worried about big sis."

"but you seemed rather calm these days... unlike me"

"actually, I am relieved that sis ended up with Neptune rathen than someone else..." a pause as she put her hand on her chest. "it might felt wierd that's coming from me, but I feel my sis is far more safe with Neptune."

Nepgear didn't quite catch her friend meant "how so ?"

"well, if she with Vert... Vert will ended up buying and playing Games backlog that exclusive to that World and never come out unless those are finished and Blanc might be the same but with books. and don't make me start on K-Sha." Uni gives Nepgear reassuring smile. "what I meant is, Neptune is might seems not like it, but I think she's a very capable as person and sister. she's the very reason we repel any threats that has come to us..."

"when I think more about it, she is the best of all of us. and I am not seeing it from little sister perspective !" Nepgear smiles.

"the thing is, I am glad Noire is with Neptune right now, they might not in a good terms with each other for now, but they never really hate each other and it might be a good time to reconcile for them" Uni catches her breath. "so I think they will be fine, they always got each others back...

"yeah like us ! right Uni ?"

"yeah.. like us.. but we still need to Contact them to really know if they fine or not.. I mean the other 'world's are not always a safe place."

"if there's enough shares, I'm sure we can find them much easier." a pause "we need to make a unit like Vert asked us to, Uni ! I can't wait !" Nepgear says eagerly.

"but.. can you ki- kiss.. me again to convince me to join ?" Uni asking while her body is fidgeting.

"hehe, you become so demanding Uni~" Nepgear lean in closer to Uni's face and kiss her in the lips again. "your lips are so sweet Uni... I can't think anything else...~"

"ahh my heart, it's beating so fast and yet I can't get enough..." Uni trying to regain her composure."remember to kiss me properly and longer when the time comes okay ? after we save our sister and have their blessing of course"

"Okay, Promise ! I'll even - _'push you to my bed if it just us.. and -'_ " Nepgear said something else but Uni mind is filled with lewd imagination till that Nepgear's word has been changed by Uni's mind.

"be together.. with Nepgear.. hmm ~" Uni hums happily while having her mind floating elsewhere.

"- and then, don't worry Neptune, we'll find you a way home !"

and in ther afternoon the group have begin their training for the big event.

* * *

**and there's that, I know that I said this chap. will be shorter, well it was but I think it's better this way. maybe most of you already know what are they training for.**

*****

**the next chap will have how Croire get to SuperDimension and have Neptune and Noire move from Compa's house to Planeptune tower, but what's going to happen on the way there ?**


	15. Day by Day 6 - Unexpected Guest

**Author Note : I had to delete and re-upload this Chapter this since I can't edit it with the new version somehow. sorry for that.**

**anyway**** this is the 'Fixed' version, unlike the previous, this has been edited and approved by Beta Tester : KuroGems1280**

**if you**** already read this Chapter before, then feel free to skip it and wait for the next Chapter.**

* * *

**_Nighttime, Unknown Dimension_**.

"Let's review all those dumb histories I've collected so far..."

Croire is on top of a tree, resting there after several dimension shifting. She's sitting on one of the branches, surrounded by pine trees. Wind breezes below her, sending chill to her body, but she is used to it now. But her journey was not the same without older-looking Neptune.

"There's that dumb talking bike with Time-traveling involved, so that loud bike was Nep from an erased timeline... that's some interesting stuff. Moving on now, there's this floating island called Gamacademi or whatever, meh just a bunch of adolescent drama with Nepgear confessing to Uni while they were editing a trash-fire garbage of a movie... wait... THEY ARE A THING!? Well... I guess... they are kinda into each other since I met them, not that I care... but ohh, some real Zombie actions too. That's interesting, but no signs of the Nep that I was looking for..." Croire met a Neptune there, but not the one she is looking for. She places her palm on her chin, trying to focus.

"Man, these are interesting but... I am kind of tired. I can't believe doing a good thing is this hard." A sigh comes out from her mouth. "Or at least, being responsible is..."

The dark tome fairy looks at the distance, where a small village or town is located. She has never seen anything like it before, it's medieval looking. It looks like she is not in another Gamindustri anymore. She would like to go there, but without Big Neptune, it's just not possible.

"Tch, I can't believe I miss her, heck, I can't believe she caught an all powerful being like me with a butterfly net when we first met... but somehow I am glad that happened." She really misses the girl, She could go back now, but everyone will find out that She the one at fault.

And, from an Inn not far from her place, she hears a huge commotion there. Looks like a group of people is having a feast.

"Ah, Nep usually gives me something to eat... maybe I can steal some bread after I rest. Let's watch what we have here first..." Croire opens up a floating interface in front of her, and she's going to see the history of this current world. she might hit a jackpot.

"WHOA, Holy sh-... this is the stuff! Two ancient gods fought in the past, Vile god and a Goddess engulfed in a battle that was so damn epic that they sealed themself each other away... and there's a hundred-"

"I think it comes from this area..." Suddenly, a young girl with a red dress and light pinkish hair worn in a big pigtail speaks up, not far from where Croire rests.

"Are you sure you just want me to handle this instead of him?" Asks the other person who has a blue and white colored dress with a long grey hair. She has a smooth young adult, ladylike voice. "...actually nevermind, he's still eating like a beast and he doesn't even want to move from that chair." She frowns. "It's frustating sometime"

"Yeah, that is why I am asking you. Your magic is wide range and it's water-based so it might be fine if the the enemy is hiding in this wood." The young girl talks. Though, Croire can't hear them much because she's too invested into learning this world's history.

"Did they say something? Heh, nothing to do with me." Croire checks behind her and quickly returns back to researching.

"Ahhh, my head... I think the dark presence is there... it's somewhere up those trees." The younger one seems to be in pain but she still points at where Croire is sitting. Her glowing pair of wings give her location away.

"Please lend me your power, Eryn." The younger one asks for a hand.

"Don't worry, I'll resonate power with Cui. Go get that villain, Tiara!" And with that, Eryn disappears into dust-looking particles onto the weapon, seemingly giving it more power.

"LET'S DO THIS, CUI! FAIRIZE!!" Tiara throws her weapon up in the air and lets it pierce her stomach. Instead of dying, she is transformed with a set of armor and stronger glaive-like weapon.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a certain sound can be heard.

"Metamorphize your heart! Unleash the hell inside!"

"...Why do I hear boss music?" Croire looks behind her, a sphere of water comes at her at full speed. "THE HELL!?"

(*swoosh*)

Luckily, she manages to dodge in time. Instead of hitting her, that attack hits the branch she was sitting on.

"It dodged the attack!?" Tiara shouts in surprise, then transforms her weapon into a bow and shoots multiple water arrows in an instance. "No matter! You will not survive this time!"

"WHY IS SHE SUDDENLY ATTACKING ME!?" Croire shouts as she starts dodging Tiara's attack. It seems easy at first, but the second she manages to dodge the seemingly last arrow, she is greeted by a new barrage of water arrows coming at her.

"ARROW RAIN!"

"Oh no, I don't think I will be able to dodge that!" Croire is trying to keep moving but it was too late, she won't be able to dodge this one. "Alright then, SHIELD UP!" Croire shields herself with Tari's CPU power (or what's left of it).

(*brush, clang, clang* )

The arrows are either destroyed or bounced off when they come in contact with the shield, but Croire's strength is weakening, she can't keep blocking her enemy attack since she has wasted too much energy beforehand.

And just after the attack stops, Croire notices there's a group coming towards her, each person wielding unique weapons in hands.

"SHEEESH, I CAN'T EVEN EAT IN PEACE!" One of them shouts in dismay.

"Damn, if this keeps up, I am-" Before Croire can finish her sentence, a big surge of water hits her from the ground.

(*Splash*)

"RAGING WATER!" Tiara shouts up her attack's name. "Everyone! It's weakening!"

Croire's body flies up to the air, up above the trees. She's hurting and wet, but she's not going to let herself get captured or killed.

"ARGH, my tome! Damn it all!" Croire tries to flip herself back and succeeds, then she attempts to fly away. "Just how many of them are there!?"

Croire flies as fast as possible, but her attackers seems to be just as fast.

"SURRENDER YOURSELF VILLAIN!" Tiara shouts from the ground chasing after Croire.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I SURRENDER MYSELF IF SHE KEEPS ATTACKING ME!?" She shouts whats in her mind as she thinks of a way out. "I'll pass out after this, but ain't got no choice!" The dark tome opens up an interface in front of her to find a portal's coordinate, and she makes a randomized coordinate as long as she's out of here. She doesn't care where she could end up. "Super Dime- WHOA!?"

Just when she has found her targeted destination, she's once again being attacked by several flying water arrows, only this time she manages to dodge them all since it's smaller in number

"I won't miss next time!"

"Portal OPEN!" Croire manages to open a portal several meters in front of her, and she tries to make a run for it.

"WATER SAUCER!" Tiara shouts her magic attack once, and spawns two disk-shaped water attacks and hurls them upwards, targeting Croire. Unlike her arrow attacks, this one slices through any obstacles including the trees that cover Croire.

"Ahh cra-!?" She got hit hard by those flying disks, though that also flings her into the portal, giving her a successful but painful escape.

(*brrzt*)

She crashes to the ground, her whole body is in massive pain because of the attack. She feels her consciousness slowly fading away... and her eyes start to close moment by moment.

And the last thing she sees is a door being opened, where a woman with a blade comes out...

* * *

**_SuperDimension Planeptune, Compa's house. Morning._**

"Ahh, I wonder what Neppy will think about this...~" Says a certain black haired girl with honesty issues. "I think a pair of glasses would suit me... I have a 'I can do anything' look with this~" She says to herself with a happy mood, as she tries a pair of black square framed glasses while looking at herself in the mirror.

Noire is trying a new look, since she knew that she will be the center of attention if the citizens find out that she's CPU Black Heart.

She has planned this since she saw this world's Neptune and Noire confessed to each other, and now the news about their relationship is spreading faster than she expected. She feels the need to disguise herself and Neptune since they don't want to get caught by the masses about it. And they are not the same person, and it would make another commotion if they explain that they are from another 'world'.

"Noire? Are you done yet?" Says the certain purple haired ditz outside of the dress room in Compa's house. She has been waiting for quite some time.

"Ahh not yet Neptune!" She quickly fixes the glasses so it would fit on her face. She then says to herself: "Ahh right, should've ask her myself..."

"Did'ja say som-..." Neptune becomes silent as she looks at Noire who just opens the door.

"Neptune, h-how do I look?" Noire poses in front of the other girl, slightly stammering over her words in slight embarrassment.

"Uhh... do you want to... tie your hair as usual.. or what? It's... kinda look goofy..."

"Huh?" Noire is a little dumbfounded at how Neptune reacts, but then she remembers that she was in the middle of untying her ribbons when she shifted her focus to the newly bought black-framed glasses.

"Here, let this lil old Nep untie it for you..." Neptunes walks slowly and goes behind Noire's back and unties her left ribbon. "Andd... there..." She walks back and then sees something amazing... "Ah...ummm..."

Noire stands there with her cheeks burning red with her hair straightened down. She almost looks like her CPU form but with black hair, and her hair looks much smoother. She looks like a smart and diligent high schooler.

Noire is wearing a dark grey skirt with a tiny bright blue stripe at the bottom, a plain white sweater covered with dark colored blazer-like hoodless jacket with blue stripes along the lines. Noire are used to wearing sweaters now.

And Neptune thinks it suits her.

"Don't just... stare at me like that..." Noire is still waiting on Neptune's response, but Neptune still subconsciously stares at her tsundere friend.

_'__I must've awaken a hidden glasses Fetish inside of me.'_ Neptune just turns her gaze away to hide her embarrassment. She can't meet Noire's face, not this close. "Ahh... she's so pretty..." Neptune whispers to herself with low tone. "Dang it, K-Sha is soooo lucky to have her..." Neptune is jealous.

"Neptune, don't leave me hanging like this, my eyes are up here..." Noire grabs Neptune's head and tilts it to face her. "There ~ now, how do I look?" Noire closes her eyes, knowing that she's blushing as red as a tomato, but she wants to know her friend's opinion.

_'Aw shucks, now I can't take my eyes off her, she's too perfect.'_ That's what Neptune thinks at the moment. _'I need to look away, yet I can't...'_

"Ohh hoh...~" Compa is staring at them intensely, until smoke comes out from the cloth she currently irons getting overheated. "Oh no!" She lets out a panic shout and blows her cloth with her mouth with a hope that would at least lessen the heat.

That is not enough to break Neptune and Noire's tension though, as they keep standing there waiting for the other to talk first.

"Neptune... you're killing me with your silent treatment..." And the CPU of Lastation decides to break the ice.

"Ah! Sowwy, I mean Sorry... ahh umm... you're perfect..." Says the other half-consciously.

"Wh-whaa... Pe...Perfect ??" Noire blushes even more. She usually takes pride in those words, but she can't if she's in the situation like this.

The purple CPU quickly changes the subject to hide her own embarrassment: "Um, I mean, perfect for... For disguise, yeah! You'll blend in perfectly with that look!"

As soon as Noire hears that, she lets out a "oh..." with a disappointed face. And obviously the purple CPU notices it.

"Ahh! But but... You look awesometacular on that dress of you! And... when you let your hair down with that glasses on... it gives you that 'Pretty and Smart girl' vibes~" Neptune starting praising Noire's beauty while noticing a small detail: she has seen Noire with her hair down several times before, but she didn't think a pair of glasses could make that much of a difference. But, maybe her bashful and blushing face help too. "...I am pretty sure anyone would fall for you... shucks, even I can't take my eyes off you~" Neptune unconsciously says the last part out of pure honesty.

"WH-WAAA WAWA..." The girl, who is expecting an honest opinion from Neptune, is now so embarrassed by the 'way too honest' opinion. She's so embarrassed that she hides her face with her hands and turn around, quickly enters the dress room she was in and closes the door so she cannot be seen by Neptune.

"Huh?" The purple haired girl is confused. Did she say something bad?

"NEPTUNE YOU DUMMY (read: BAKA NEPTUNE)!" _'I didn't expect Neppy to say something like that! I know she was just saying what she had in mind, but... that was just too much!'_ Thinks Noire while she were panting after the embarrassed scream.

"Compa!? Did I say something bad?" Neptune tries to ask the nurse after hearing the scream.

"...Nep-Nep... are you that... insensitive?" Compa asks back with a flat expression. She can't believe Neptune is unable to perceive of what happened. "I mean, it should be obvious..."

"I get it! I do understand! But my racing heart refuses to believe it!!!" Neptune doesn't even know what she was talking about. "I'm equally embarrassed ya know!?"

"Geez, is every Nep and Noire out there this entertaining?" Suddenly IF comes by the door and enters the house. "Never a dull moment when you two are around..."

"Is that supposed to be a flattery or what !?" Noire's voice can be heard from inside of the room she's in.

Ignoring that, the agent continues: "Look at you, you can stand and walk now. Being a goddess have it's own perk, huh?" IF says with a faint smile, then observes Neptune's new clothes. "That suits you well Nep. I think you need it too, because if you wear your usual hoodie then the citizens will instantly recognize you. I know it's not a bad thing but... ahh, how do I explain this.. Compa?"

Neptune is wearing a purple checkered short skirt, combined with dark colored pair of socks with three purple stripes on it. As for the top, she's wearing white sailor marine dress with purple lines and buttons, and instead of using her usual D-pad hair clips, she uses a headband with Planeptune logo on it.

"I... don't know how to explain it to Nep-Nep either... you need to see it with your own eyes Nep-Nep." Compa says while still ironing.

"I think some people will still recognize you. But it's better than nothing."

"Well, my hoodie was trashed and Noire made me these cuties. She really deeply knows me inside out, she even knows my sizes!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Noire is still recovering her heart inside of that room.

"Then how else were you able to tailor cute clothes without asking or measuring her sizes? And you really put so much thought to its design too, it almost feels like you wanted to design it for her for a long time." Says IF in her sarcasm tone.

"I was just adding things that matches herWHAAAAAHAAAA!" The Tsundere cries in defeat as she digs her own grave. She really wants Neptune to wear the dress that she has modified to make Neptune look cuter, so she bought some plain clothes and tailoring kits several days back, but she didn't want Neptune to know that.

"Ohhh ~ is that true Noire...?" Neptune leans to the door while asking with her teasing voice.

"Don't listen to her dammit !"

While Neptune continues teasing the poor girl, IF finds a strange looking creature lying on top the couch. She approaches it, it looks like it's still alive judging by its faint breathing. She examines it closer and sees several bandages looped around her body. She's not sure what that thing is.

"Nep, Compa, what the heck is this creature?" IF asks them and then Compa approaches the Guild member. "It looks like... Histy, Edgy style."

"Nep-Nep said her name was... Cr... croo... ahh Darksty is what I can come up with her after I saw her this morning!" Compa is struggling to say Croire's name.

"Her name is Croire, if you call her anything but that, she will be pissed. especially if you call her Darksty." Neptune says while still standing by the door. "She and I, let's just say we have history."

"Nep cleaned her wound up last night and treated her fever. I only knew about this in the morning."

"Sorry for not asking for permission to use your medicine Compa, but ya know, she is important and stuff ~" Neptune checks behind her, the door is slightly opened revealing Noire's head cutely peeking through the gap, checking on Neptune. "Oh hey there Shy Heart~"

"WHAAA!" Noire hurriedly closes the door as she gets caught peeking.

_Not long after_

"Bye bye! Be careful!" Compa sends the group off, she needs to stay to clean up her house.

Not long after packing up, the group walks through the woods. It's not too dense, so it easy to get around and find a way out. The group is now heading towards Planeptune tower.

"Nep, how are your legs?" IF asks about how Neptune's legs are holding up after being paralyzed after a week.

"Don't ya worry Iffy! This is nothing!" Nep puffs out her chest. "My legs felt a lot worse some other time, my friend and I slept for 3 days straight and when I woke up, my legs felt like jellies... it's felt sooo weird~~"

Hearing that makes Noire and IF exchange gazes, and shake their head in disbeliefs.

_'Her friend... did she mean Plutia? Does that mean... they... they both slept while snuggling with each other for three days straight!? And they often do that!? No...no way...'_ Noire feels a weird sensation in her heart. She knows that Plutia is just... one of Neptune's friends. A really close one...or they are more than that? After all, they often hugged each other while they slept.

Noire shakes her head to perish her thoughts and-

"WHOAAA WOAAA!" The Purple loli almost falls to the ground because her feet bumped into some trees roots, but she's saved by IF holding her up. Her scream makes Noire stop imagining things.

"Nep, I don't see your legs being fine at all." The Guild member sounds a little anxious. "Should we go back?"

Noire lets out a sigh, she kneels down before Neptune with her back facing the girl. "Hop up." The black haired girl blushes a little while offering Neptune a piggy back. "We have troubled Compa enough already, and we will reach the outer city 10 minute or so."

"Let me carry this... thing for you Nep. You go on hop on to her back." IF takes the unconscious Croire from Neptune and carries her up.

"Aww shucks... fine" Neptune hops on Noire's back and wraps her arm around Noire's neck to avoid falling, albeit it's harder because Noire hair is down now. But somehow Neptune is enjoying it, since she can get close with Noire after all, but she chooses to remain silent. Something is holding her back to tease Noire more.

They continue their way until they see a big city before them. There's a water pool with fishes inside of it and a park that surrounds it, and not far on the right side there's a skytram to travel to another floating island. This one here is just for transportation to smaller island, not to another landmasses.

"Whoa. Look Noire!" Neptune points out a massive floating landmass that looks like a snowy fantasy land. She didn't remember it was there before. "Did you see it before?" She asks Noire.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see it several days back, did it just move or something?"

"Ah yeah, here's the weird thing about our world, aside from floating island, Pesky Gravity and other thing..." A pause. "...the landmasses, they...orbit each other."

"...what ?" Both Neptune and Noire ask in unison.

"They move. Sometimes they get close, sometime they get too far away until that we can't see others clearly." A pause. "That's why Noire couldn't really see it because it was too far away, but now it's getting closer now. As long the landmass is close enough, we can transport there."

"Huh, actually this is might be the best another 'world' that I ever visited! I mean, there's this floating island, beautiful view and all that sugary-to-eyes stuff ~" Says Neptune while still being piggybacked.

"But what about UltraDimension? You know... Plutia and stuff..." Megane Noire says with a low jealousy tone.

"Well so far at least, I mean look around!" Neptune hops down and walks around the park they are in. "And look at those floating islands in the distance! They give zero darn about Gravity! I bet'cha Nep Jr. is gonna make a machine to make our islands float if she sees this kind of view!" Neptune walks around and gazes the beautiful view of the city, like a little kid seeing a new toy in a shop.

"Well, when you put it like that... there isn't a single thing that wants to kill us so far. There's no building-sized monsters, or our dark CPU selves trying to threaten our lives..." Noire just realizes how nice and peaceful this world is after Neptune said her opinion.

"You walked to the city several days back right?" A pause. "I see... so your mind was too busy thinking about what dress would look cute on Neptune to realize about how pretty my world is, right?" IF said jokingly.

"Of course, what else - WHAT!? NO! AH DAMN IT! At least Neppy didn't hear what you just said." Noire is trying to deny it with low voice.

"Nep...py, huh?" IF hears Neptune's special Nickname from Noire, and gives Megane Noire a smirk. "Sorry, gotta ask, but how close are you two actually?"

"...I can't believe I called Neptune that in front of someone else." Noire's embarrassed by that, she stops walking for a bit but she continues. "And why are you asking something that embarrassing!?"

"Well, you two seem _close enough_, and I am about to prepare you of what's gonna comes next." IF warns Noire about something.

"Don't make me hanging here! Just tell me what kind of danger lies ahead? And what's it-" It somehow makes Noire suddenly nervous, but then she remembers about her counterpart, no... their counterparts.

Neptune and Noire from this dimension are DATING. they are a COUPLE, and Noire witnessed their first kiss that day. Just remembering it makes Noire feel embarrassed so hard that steam comes out of her ears. But did they already announce their relationship or something?

"Oh... so you already knew what's going on... I see...~" IF can already read what Noire is thinking.

"Is EVERY IF in the whole multiverse this sharp?!" The Lastation CPU comments. "Well... Uh... let's just say... I know a bit, okay? Just a _'tiny'_ little bit about what happened, okay?" She's trying to hide about the fact she is the very first one who knew about her counterpart's relationship.

"Well, we gotta tell Neptune before - oh crap!" Just when IF is about to catch up with Neptune who has gone ahead herself towards the center of the park, two female journalists can be seen approaching Neptune.

"Morning Miss Neptune! I, Dengekiko the Gamindustri Journalist, am here !" A young girl with lightning-ribboned, yellow ponytailed hair arrives and approaches Neptune who was enjoying the view, followed by another young girl with green eyes and orange-ish hair with a crown hair ornament.

"Oh yes fresh scoop! Lady Neptune, can we take a little bit of your time for interview?" The girl with crown hair ornament greets Neptune.

"Yes, we both have several questions about the hottest recent news, if you cooperate with us this might be a Hit Article and News and boost your Shares!" The one with black cloth continues.

"Oh wow, it's you two gals, Dengekiko and Famitsu! Hello there citizens!" Neptune instantly recognizes both of them. They are the fastest Gamindustri journalists, after all. "I am free now, so feel free to ask away~" She says with her hands on her hips.

_'Those two have a little bit different... aura than I remembered. They kinda hate each other or something back home, but here, they are rivals... but they seem like very good friends too.' _Neptune thinks.

"Fami, show her the pictures!" Dengekiko brings out a notebook while Famitsu brings out a tablet, and shows the purple CPU a picture of...

"Uhhh... is that... me... and Noir- I mean Black Heart?"

The picture shows both Neptune and Noire sitting on a cafe table, with Noire trying to feed Neptune a spoon of ice cream. The still look like she were super embarrassed but she is still trying to be romantic, while Neptune there smiles as she is about to get fed by the woman she loves.

"These pictures can be seen across Planeptune central City, and not only that, almost all Plasma Banner and digital billboards across Planeptune show several of your intimate moments between you and Lady Black Heart. Did this happen on purpose or there's something else happening ?" Famitsu asks the first question while Dengekiko readies herself to write the answer down.

_'What the Neppin Nep? Wow what, is this my other self doing? Me and Noire being a couple? Where is she anyway? Don't tell me she's having a honey moon or something, but who shared these pic... oh that's right...'_

"I think I know the who did this, but it's for a good reason... and if the citizens are okay with it then it's all good." Then Neptune remembers it was on Advertisement Banner too. "Ah right, I will stop the Picture broadcasting ASAP, after all it was for company's product placement, not my... uh... " Neptune cheeks are blushing. "My... private love life with Black Heart."

"WHA -WHAWHA..." Noire who has just arrived with IF, blushes so hard as she sees the picture of her counterpart feeding Neptune, they look enjoying themselves. She knew that she has done that with her Neptune before, but it was because Neptune was paralyzed, not because they were dating! "Other me... is really dating... Neptune-"

"Nep, I think that's enough journalism now. Our friend here can't handle much more than this." IF suggests to Neptune, and turns around to tell Noire. "This is what I was about to warn you, those pics are everywhere. I mean it does help heal your Nep so _I see this as an absolute win _?"

"But, but, but... oh gosh this is so embarrassing!" She tries not to be heard by Neptune. and she doesn't want to deal with this matter. It's too much for her little heart.

"I see, so far the citizens' response are positive, they even want you two to become a couple. Well I do too tehehe~" Famitsu says.

"Hey Fami... keep it professional for now. Next question is the most popular one *cough* 'When will you get engaged with Lady Black Heart?' " Dengekiko asks the most frequently asked question on the internet.

_'Engaged... with Neppy? I-I- ahh my heart couldn't even handle thinking about it!'_ Noire is so embarrassed that she freezes in place and hide her face. but she knew it is just about time that her counterpart will get married.

Neptune doesn't know how to react or answer that. She turns around to see her friend behind her, and she sees Noire who's hiding her face, and IF who's still holding Croire. She looks like she wants to stop Neptune from answering but feel curious at the same time.

"When we're both ready of course!" Neptune suddenly answers, she knows this is wrong but she's still doing it. "If the citizens are okay with it then there's nothing stopping me getting married with my lovely Tsundere o Goddess Noire, the Great Black Heart!"

"AHH!!" Noire watches from behind Neptune. who answers proudly, but she can't believe Neptune just said something like that. She knows Neptune's just answering on behalf of her counterpart, but it's still wrong, yet she can't bring herself to tell Neptune that.

"Alright that's a great answer Lady Neptune! You have our blessings!" Famitsu said cheeringly.

"Fami... I just said - ah never mind, who am I kidding, me too! And there's a citizen there!" Dengekiko is referring to IF and Noire who are standing not far from Neptune. "Excuse me IF and madam, can we ask of your opinion?"

"Sure, but please make this quick so we can escort our Goddess back to work."

"*Cough* Sure, uhh... Citizens opinions matter too." Noire is trying to make her sound as close as to her Goddess form, as she gives Neptune an annoyed gaze.

"Hey Denki, this person... she looks familiar..." Famitsu is trying to recognize the person with black hair in front of her.

"Huh, now that you mention it, she looks like Lady Black Heart, but her voice... it's like her HDD form, but way smoot-"

"Hey enough you two, don't make her nervous. Don't you see she's sweating right now?" IF says, referring to how Noire is blushing and nervous. She doesn't want her disguise to be compromised. "Alright, want do you want to know?"

"Sorry, we'll try to be more professional this time." Denki apologizes.

"Yeah sorry, it's rude to assume some citizen is a CPU." Famitsu offers her apology too. "Alright, onto the question then. 'What do you (the Citizen) think about Lady Purple Heart and Black Heart's relationship?' Just a simple answer is enough."

"Okay then. I'll tell you my honest opinion..." IF clears her throat. "Actually, from the very beginning I've seen those two interacting with each other, I knew they are going to be a good friends. Sure they fought for a century because of the Console war, but that's because they didn't try talk to each other before. But when they do? Oh man, they are LOUD."

"Hey I am right here Iffy..." Neptune doesn't know how to respond, she can't believe there's a Console war that lasted for a century long. She doesn't even want to remember back when the other CPUs were her 'enemies'.

But IF completely ignores Neptune and continues where she leaves off. "...but in a good way, they learnt to understand each other, they - ah... getting side-tracked there. The point is, if there's a couple that I approved of, it is Purple Heart and Black Heart. After all, without them, there will be no peace in Gamindustri right now." IF feels satisfied with her answer, and puffs her chest with pride.

The long answer given by IF makes both Neptune and Noire speechless. Is their bond really that powerful? Is IF just making this up and exaggerating it?

"What a beautiful and satisfying answer. Thank you for your opinion!" Famitsu feels happy.

"Alright, next is...may I ask your name first, miss..."

"Astrid, just call me Astrid." Noire tells them her made-up name, and somehow getting more nervous after hearing IF's opinion.

"Alright miss Astrid, what do you think about the relationship of lady Purple Heart and Black Heart?" Famitsu asks the same question to Noire.

"C'mon c'mon, give me and my Love Nowa thee blessin' dear citizen!" Says Neptune in her usual playful tone, making IF can't help but let out a small laugh.

_'__Grrrr, Neppy... you... I'll scold her later, but now...' _

"Well, I... really think they are a good pair, they really show that they love each other so much. Not that I have ever seen them kissed or anything !" Her usual self is showing, making both Neptune and even IF try holding back their laughter with their hands. But the Black Haired megane goddess tries to pay them no mind. "If they ended up getting married, it will benefit both Nations too, sooo... everybody's happy... I guess ?"

"Thank you for your blessing, kind citizen!" Neptune gives Noire a warm smile. The Purple CPU, looks oddly super happy.

"Wow, this is a good data. I think this is enough Fami, we have taken enough of their time. Boss will be happy when we get back." Dengekiko gives Famitsu a signal to end the interview. "Alright, thank you for cooperation, especially you Lady Neptune. We'll get this published ASAP."

"Thank you for your cooperation! And Lady Neptune, just give us a holler if you need our help, we'll fight again like before. That's that and goodbye!" Famitsu and Dengekiko bow and walk away from the group.

"Before you ask, yes, they fought alongside the CPUs here before." Before both Neptune and Noire could even ask, IF gives them an explanation. "Alright, let's move, we'll talk on the way." The group continues their walks, they're approaching inner city district now. "...both of them help us in the fight against Next Gen Mech incident, the threat itself it's not too severely world ending and we got rid of the boss and most of her bots."

"So there are still some of the baddies out there?" Asks Neptune.

"As a Guild member, I can confirm that Planeptune cities are cleared out and safe, so you don't need to worry about that. Instead, worry about what you are going to witness here..."

"What are you...-- ah WHA- WHAAAAT!" The Black Haired megane goddess can't believe her eyes. The pictures of her and Neptune counterparts are EVERYWHERE! It's on a jumbotron, on a truck with a digital advertisement on its sides, and even the big Plasma ad billboard on several buildings.

"I... know Gearsy wants to help me and all but isn't this a little tiny bit too... extreme?" The Purple loli is blushing, she's deeply embarrassed. She doesn't know this is the method that Nepgear of this world chose to do in order to gain more shares in order to heal her.

"Tiny bit!? This is too much Neptune!" Noire slows down because she's busy hiding her embarrassed face with her hands. For someone who's trying to go undercover, her act is still not convincing at all. "Nepgear! Just you wait! I'll scold you both when we get there!"

"Me too? Why~" She then remembers that she said some embarrassing things to the reporters earlier, so... "Hey hey, please have mercy on me! I'm just trying to get that Share boost ya know?" Neptune's getting nervous again.

"Hey Nep, she's not moving much at this rate. She's too embarrassed at this point to even move. Can you do something for that?"

The Purple Haired CPU looks at her feet, she just walked around just fine. And it feels like they're mostly healed by now. But she needs to carry Noire out of there.

"TRANSFORM!" A bright light appears, and the small girl has now become a mature woman. "Noire, Iffy, hold on to me, and don't let Crosty go."

After several minutes the group arrives at the Planeptune tower and they're greeted by Nepgear.

"Good morning everyone! I was just wondering what happened on the way here..." Nepgear greets the three of them, who has just arrived. "Hmm? Who is that?"

"Really? Was her disguise really that convincing? She's Noire." IF replies. "For some reasons she decided to go undercover. She tried to disguise Nep too, but it's not too effective since several people still recognize her anyway."

"Gearsy, I appreciate your help, but sharing those... intimate moments are way too much!" Neptune looks back at Noire who's still spacing out. "I mean... thank you Gearsy, but can you stop broadcasting your sister love life?"

"Alright... done." Nepgear does something with her N-Gear on hand.

"Well that was quick..."

"I am truly sorry Neptune! I didn't really think about it through, I am sorry!" Nepgear says in a sad tone. "My sis just told me to 'trust my guts' and it ended up like this..."

Just when Neptune is about to comfort Nepgear, Noire snaps back and says first. "You have done good, but the method is questionable. But since you helped us.. I'll let it slide." Noire pats the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, we are just... guests here, so I shouldn't judge your actions of helping us." A pause. "Gearsy, I'll pay you back somehow okay?"

"WE will pay you back somehow, if you need anything just say the word." Noire adds.

"I... aww... you two don't need to mention it..." A pause. "But, I do want to learn to cook from you two~" The purple sister pushes her index fingers together.

"That's... it? Okay, I'll teach you as much as you like then."

"Well I dunno if I can really teach you about cookin, but since Noire agrees I think I can try..."

"Thank you very much! I wouldn't ask much because you need to find a way back to your world." Nepgear says with a faint concern tone.

"Ahh right, I almost forgot that we are in a different Dimension..." A pause as Neptune places a hand on her chin and looks around, she feel no danger nor destruction. "I mean, this world is kinda nice to live in, right Noire?"

"Yeah, I totally get what you meant. It seems nice here." A pause as she's imagining something. "It would be nice if I can spend the rest of my life travelling with someone...~" She starts blushing.

_'Aww no, she must be thinking about that... Yandere Girl.'_ Thinks Neptune before she interrupts Noire's daydream.

"Whoa whoa, slow down turbo... you thought that far ahead? We didn't even meet Histy of this World yet." Neptune checks the room once more time to find where Histoire of this World could be. "We find Histy first, establish a connection with our Histy or... just ask her to open a portal home. That's our plan remember? Then, when this Dimension's mapped, you can go back here, and do whatever with that certain someone."

Noire looks at the smaller girl, she senses a faint disappointment from her closest friend, but she doesn't really know why.

"But... where is Histoire? Is she even here?" Noire asks IF and Nepgear.

"Don't tell me you guys asked her to do grocery shopping, it's cruel you know..." Neptune guesses. since it was the first thing she saw when she met Histy of Plutia's world.

"No! We wouldn't do something like that!" Nepgear denies in full force.

"Nep, and you too Noire, you don't remember?" IF asks back. "She's not here, we don't know where she went."

"It's been a while since the last time we saw her." The purple sister pauses, she takes a look at a modified N-Gear on her hand. It looks like she reinforced her N-Gear with a shiny rare material that she gathered somewhere. "She didn't even appear when the Next Gen mech attacked..."

"What!? So... uh... Neptune? Why isn't Histoire this nation's Oracle like yours?" Noire asks her little friend.

"So she's some kind of your advisor huh?" IF asks. "I think she wanted to remain neutral, so she just... disappeared or just outcasted herself."

"That's probably true." Suddenly a person comes into the room with a device in her hands. Her body is about as tall as Nepgear and she has twin tailed hair but unlike Noire, her hair is rather wavy and looks fluffy. "Sorry to interrupt, Sis- I mean Noire and you girls but I think I've seen Histoire recently... also, Nepgear there's something you need to know about this device, but I'll tell you later."

"Really? Where? When? How? " Uni's statement is greeted by questions coming from Neptune.

"Sorry, Uni, but how did you know it was me?" Instead of questioning the same question like Neptune, Noire's curious about something else.

"Oh... I've seen Sis dressed up like that before- ah!" Uni has said something she shouldn't. "Anyway! I've seen Histoire before passing through Lastation border before I got here, but I don't know where she is now."

"Aww shucks, well thanks for the info, Uni."

"But Neptune, we have that other tome here right?" Noire points to IF who is scratching her head because she didn't really know what kind of 'thing' she is holding the whole time. "I don't know why she's unconscious, or is that even possible, but we have more options here. Even if we can't find Histoire, we can ask that other tome."

The Purple CPU nods in agreement, she understands that maybe searching for Histoire is may not be needed since Croire is here. They just need to wait for her to become conscious and recovered.

"Ahh IF, can you show them the way to the guess room please?" Nepgear asks the Guild member.

"I got it. I want to put this... creature thing down anyway, my hands are tired. It's heavier than it looks." IF walks toward the other side of the room and signals both Neptune and Noire to follow her. "C'mon you two, follow me."

"This is not good Nepgear, I can get it working but-" As Noire follows IF, she can hear faint dialogue between Uni and Nepgear.

_Nighttime_.

It's almost bedtime, and both Neptune and Noire have settled in. They have almost seen the whole Planeptune Tower and its surrounding, and it's time for them to rest and sleep. or that was the initial plan...

"Nepp- uh I mean Neptune... why are you here?"

"It's fine, there's nobody else around, so you can call me that." Neptune is in a pajama set, plain purple colored with long sleeves. "Am I not welcomed here? Then I will-"

"Wait Neppy!" The black haired girl's mouth is talking on its own, she doesn't think twice before stopping Neptune. "You seem troubled, we can talk or something~ not that I like to spend the whole night with you or anything, so don't get the wrong idea!" She totally wants to be with Neptune for the night.

Hearing that makes Neptune smile a bit and she approaches Noire who sits on the edge of a medium sized single bed. Unlike in their home dimension, the guest room here can only fit one person with a single bed, but the room size is not too different than back home.

"Sorry for coming here, it's strange to find a guest room this big but only for one person, don't cha think?" The purple CPU sits beside Noire who's in a grey colored pajama. "I can't get myself to sleep."

"Are you okay Neppy? You look pale."

"I am...fine."

Of course Noire doesn't buy it. "What's with the long pause? Are you scared being alone or something?" Actually Noire doesn't mind Neptune sleeping with her, not that she can say it. "You are really out of character Neppy."

"Well I have feelings too ya know, I can feel trauma or something like that." Neptune feels tired but there's something else. "I am just scared..."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't really believe in curse thingy but..." A pause as she takes a deep breath. "I was scared of this... pain. It often happened past bedtime like this, in my room at least."

Noire doesn't really get what her friend meant, but she feels like she's not going to like it. "What kind of pain?"

"I don't know Noire, it felt physical, but there's no sign of wound or anything." A pause. "It happened often during our time apart." Neptune looks Noire directly to her eyes. "Sometimes, I felt like I've been choked by someone, other time I feel like my bones being crushed, and other time it was like someone stepped on me..."

Noire's eyes widen after hearing that. She knows why...

Flashback

"Neptune, you jerkkkk!" Noire shook Nepdoll and squished it tight.

"Geez Neptune, when will you come over here, not that I miss you or anything! It's just -- wahhh!" Noire hugged Nepdoll tightly to vent out her emotions.

Another flashback.

"Thereeee youuu goo~~" Plutia handed over a Nep plushies, it seems to be a harmless looking doll.

"But... I don't remember asking for it." Noire felts hesitant to accept the offer, she just wanted to see Neptune but instead she met Plutia.

"Neppy's friends is my friendss tooo... please accept it~" A pause as she pushed the doll towards Noire, and then... "...in case Neppy is getting naughty... hehe." Plutia's eyes and face filled with sadistic tendencies, which scared Noire a bit.

Present

'No... no, that doll, it is a voodoo doll!! What the-' Noire recalled that she did, maybe, sometimes, make NepDoll a punching bag, when she's too desperate to meet Neptune.

"I am soooo going to burn that thing..." Noire talks to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing ~ please continue."

"Actually it's not always pain I felt, sometimes there's this... warm feeling, it's like I am being hugged by someone. I somehow liked it when it happened..." Neptune faces the other way to hide her blushes.

"...so if I treat it right, it does thing like that too... hmm..." Noire is suddenly reluctant about throwing that doll away.

Neptune doesn't really get what Noire is saying, and lets it slide.

"And when we slept at Compa's place, I didn't feel any pain anymore, nor that warm fuzzy feeling." A pause. "so I thought, maybe it because of some curses when I slept on the basilicom or the tower, I will get that feeling again. And that's one of the reasons why I didn't want to go straight to basilicom and stayed at Compa's for days." Neptune reveals.

The black CPU's getting nervous because it is her fault, unintentionally of course. But it's still her fault, though she can't bring herself to tell her friend, things will get really awkward if she does.

All she wanted was just to vent her feeling with that doll, and it ended up as a way of hurting her friend. She wants to make up for it, but how?

"So... you came here to sleep with me or...?" Noire averts her eyes elsewhere, she can't bring herself to say it directly to her friend.

"If you don't mind... yeah." The same goes to Neptune, she thinks she will be able to sleep well if she's with Noire. "But I calm down a bit after talking to you so... uhh I'll let myself-"

"Don't." Noire's hand moves on its own, she grabs Neptune's left hand as she gets up and tries to leave the room.

_'What did you just do Noire!? Arghh my hand moved on its own! But I need to make up for this. Yeah just have to sleep with your best friend, nothing more...'_

"No...ire?" The purple goddess looks at her friend in confusion. The room is dark, but she can still clearly see Noire blushing. It's cute, she really wants to tease Noire but restrains herself.

"It's... fine, you can sleep here..." The Lastation goddess is trying her best to look at Neptune in the eyes. "I'll look after you in case the pain returns... so stay here with--me~" She stutters a bit, but she finally says it.

The purple goddess is trying her best not to tease her friend this whole time, but it looks like she's unable to hold her habit much longer. Noire blushing in dim light room combined with her pleasing eyes while her hand is still holding Neptune's own make Neptune's heart skip a beat, and if she keeps up like this her heart is going to blow up.

"Ohoho... is this what Noire's true desire...~?" Says Neptune with her usual playful tone. but after that she looks back to Noire who has a serious and worried facial expression on her.

_'She DID worry about me, this is not a playtime Neptune, she dead serious about this. Don't do anything disrespectful, but what about K-Sha? Is she okay with - nah, of course not.'_ Neptune thinks.

"Hey, but what about you and K-" She's about to finish her sentence when Noire interrupts.

"Come on.. don't you want to sleep?"

...Neptune just replies with a faint smile. And they lay down on that bed, awkwardly. Unlike their sisters, sleeping together is still rather an awkward activity for them.

They lay down facing each other, Neptune's purple eyes meet Noire's crimson eyes. Both are blushing hard just because of it.

Neither of them can calm their beating hearts.

"Noire... don't look at me like that... it's embarrassing~" The purple CPU's trying to strike a conversation, she tries to calm her heart because the girl in front of her is just too pretty right now.

"What are you saying Neppy? You are the one looking at me like _that_..." After a while Noire decides that she couldn't sleep if she's still facing Neptune like this. But she can't help it, Neppy in front of her just too cute, not that she can tell her friend that. "Alright umm... good night Neppy~" But if things still continue like this they wouldn't able to sleep.

So Noire decides to face the other way, but...

She sees Neptune's arm in the corner of her eye, it looks like she's about to get hugged. But, instead of commenting about it, she fully accepts it, she wants to let Neptune hug her while they are sleeping.

But suddenly Neptune's arm stops, showing a sign of hesitation, and then Neptune pulls her arm back to where it belongs. She can't bring herself to hug Noire.

_'This is not my place, I... what am I doing... I want to hug Nowa, but what about her relationship with K-Sha? Why didn't she just shoo me away if she's already in relationship with K-Sha? I mean they are about to KISS in that office all alone, they must be already...'_ Neptune's mind is filled with all kinds of question, she didn't really think much about it before, but...

_What if Noire's letting Neptune get her close like this out of pity?_

Neptune used to think she knew Noire better than anyone, but after that incident, she's not so sure anymore.

_'I can hear Neptune mumbling to herself, is she still scared?' _Noire thinks, she hasn't slept yet.

_'-- Alright Purple Heart... you know what to do... this is for Noire... what I am feeling is not as important as their relationship, I don't want Noire feel heartbroken if K-Sha found out about us getting too close like this.'_ Neptune clenches her fist, hesitates for a moment but she makes up her mind.

"Good night Noire...~"

Neptune gets off the bed and stands up before walking out of the room as fast as she can.

Noire can only watch the half-opened door in silence as she can barely react.

She doesn't really know what is going on to her closest friend's mind recently, but she might have a hunch.

* * *

**More notes : in case you don't know, the first part is from an another game by IF, it's called Fairy Fencer ADF, a very underated game, well I only finished the original one, not the more complete 'ADF' version. it worth a try.**

**I'll**** try to bring the next chapter soon, It's been a year already and it's only half complete, I'll try my best to pickup the pace.**

**thank**** you for reading !**


	16. Day by Day 7 - Reasons (raw)

**Author Note : yeah yeah I know, it 'only' take a year for this story to have a Cover art, and I know that the cover's sucks and amateur, feel free to comment about it though, it just what I had in mind.**

**somehow managed to make this Chapter ****in a Month, but this one is super long. like really long.**

**like before, this one is the RAW version, that means this one is yet to be edited by BetaReader KuroGems1208.**

**as always thanks for reading !**

* * *

the lights shine trough the windows, it's already past morning.

Noire opens her eyes, and find that Neptune is still sleeping besides her, she looks like really enjoying her sleep.

"Nep- ?" she somehow surprised to find Neptune beside her all night, then remembered that she fell asleep first rather than Neptune, so Neptune might snuck up on her bed last night, or too tired to know where the other bedroom is.

either way, she's glad that her lover is beside her all night, she get to see the cute face Neptune makes while she's asleep.

she can't help but to pinch Nep's left cheek and kiss her lovers foreheard.

"we worked very hard yesterday.. especially you."

**_Lastation, Superdimension._**

Noire wash her face and walks to her office and find a notification light lit up on her monitor, that means someone is delivering an important e-mail to her directly.

"huh, I wonder what this is -" Noire read the email sent by Dengekiko the Journalist.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH !??" Noire screams as she taking a look at the content of the sent e-mail, it's something that she wasn't expecting to find in the morning.

it's an article about her and Neptune's relationship.

_'citizens overhelmingly positive response to the Two CPU's relationship on display'_

she didn't even take time to read the article itself instead she just go straight to call Nepgear with her monitor.

not long after, she got a response, or _so it seems..._

she expected Nepgear to pick up the call, instead she's looking at a very familiar looking young woman, way too familiar.

the woman on the screen have a black hair with crimson red eyes just like herself, it's like looking at her own reflection.

_'what ? is that.. me ? I thought I called Nepgear not opening the mirror cam'_ Noire thinks.

Noire scratches her head, but her 'reflection' did the same.

"what... ?" both Noires said in unison, they react the same way too. "are you ... ?" they both said the same words. "... other me ?"

both Noire looks stunned in response, they both don't know how to react nor things to talk about.

"ahh umm..." both Noires just looking at each other awkwardly. until the one originated from this Dimension asks something unexpected.

"hey, tell me... do.. you have any friends ?" ask Super Noire, awkwardly ofcourse.

_'way to go other me.. she really sounds like awkward me from all those years ago...'_ Hyper Noire thinks.

"well I do have friends... uhh.. " she tried to come up with few names " a Girl named K-Sha is my close friend, and ofcourse there's Neptune" a pause as she cringes about to ask the same question to her counterpart. "what about you ? you're not... lonely, right ?"

_'WHAT ? PLEASE DON'T ME I AM THE ONLY NOIRE THAT LONELY - oh right !'_ Super Noire thinks

"ofcourse I have friends ! I have a Neptune too !" she said as she smiles awkwardly. "oh !" she sees someone coming over to her.

"waddaya mean ? I am not your friend !" some purple haired loli came and standing beside Super Noire with a grumpy expression.

"huh ? then -" just as she want to say something, her lover suddenly hugs her.

"I am your lover silly~" she said as she hugs Noire tighter.

"Nep-tune... don't hug me.. not while someone else is watching.." Super Noire is blushing hard, she surprised to get hugged so suddenly.

"umm..." meanwhile Noire on the other side of the screen just staring dumbfounded with blushes on her cheeks, she trying to look the other way, but her eyes still gravitated towards the screen.

_'so they are in Lastation now, they are.. so close... I mean I saw them confessed. why am I have this wierd feeling..' _she still not sure what is she feeling right now, is it envy ? sadness ? both ?

while the other Noire gets all lovey dovey with Super Neptune, Noire look down and thinking about last night.

_"good night, Noire"_

that was the last word she heard from Neptune last night, she still couldn't find out why she left her. she freezes up thinking about it.

a waving hand suddenly appears in front of the Lastationate CPU, stopping her daydream.

"Noire, what are you -" Neptune turn her head to the screen and see what Noire has seen, their counter part. "oh. I see... well this is something"

after seeing them, Neptune and Noire exchanges an awkward glances. after all they what they see is basically theirselves.

"wait Neptune ! look !" Super Noire who has just been hugged and kissed several times by her lover point out to Hyper Neptune who has just arrived. "it's other you !"

"huh ? oh ! wowiee ! it's like looking at our own reflection !" Super Neptune let go of her lover and greet her counterpart. "hello there other me ! to be honest I thought you look older or taller, well since you know.. you're alternate me and all ~..."

"hello hello ! and I thought you will look different too ! actually if you want a taller way hotter version of us, she's back in my Dimension"

"wow there's a non-loli version of us ? you must be the Ultimate Neptune ! can't wait to talk to you directly !" a pause "It kind of a bummer that the author is making us meet like this, I thought we will met when something's big happening, ya know ? it's not like there's pandemic going on -"

"(*coughs*) Neptune.." Super Noire is about to scold her lover after she breaking the 4th wall.

"oops ! just kidding...~ " a pause as Super Neptune turn her head back to the screen, "well time for an Intro ! my name is Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune the land of purple progress ! big sis of Nep jr. or Nepgear. I was going to check on Nep jr. since I worried about her and then I meet you two !

"you might already know, but I am Noire, Lastation CPU, the land of black regality. my Nation is located on the east, oh and I have a sister named Uni there."

Hyper Neptune and Noire thinking about the same thing, that their counterpart are not too different from them. except...

"... and ... we are couples ! we start dating several days ago !" Super Neptune reveals

"Neptune ! they - ah right.. umm" Super Noire pauses. "- you two already been here for days right ? we are sorry about... what happened recently"

"huh ? what's wrong, my love ?" Super Neptune confused as she don't really know what's going on since she has been busy recently.

"I just heard rumors about it, but it's looks like Nepgear might have something to do with this.. " she said as she brings up her tablet to show the recent news about their relationship being on display everywhere on Planeptune. "and how your sister get these pics anyway ? some of these is too much for kids !"

"look on the bright side ! our shares went up ! sure Blanc and Vert will not be pleased but I think Blanc is the only one who will pissed since Vert is -"

"but but this is embarassing ! I think this is going to take a long time to get used to."

"actually, this person here just added fuel to the fire" Hyper Noire points out Neptune beside her. "she's the one who made that article exist, but she's the one who dealt with that issue too."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Hyper Neptune reply.

"can you please tell Nep jr. that she's grounded for 24 Hours ? ask her to watchover something or whateves ?"

"sorry to not welcome you two properly, we have some issues here.. so we can't go meet you two for the time being, well Uni is there to help feel free to ask her for help" a pause "the same goes for White Heart and Green Heart, though I'm not really sure about the latter..."

"but let's enjoy your time in Planeptune, make sure you two bonds well, if we meet again, let's talk okay ? can't wait to hear the stories you have."

"yeah yeah, it's nice to have people around !" Super Noire sounds exited.

"hey, am I not enough for your lonely scattered heart ?" Super Neptune said jokingly

"it-it's not like that ! that just -"

"Bwahahaahah"

meanwhile both Hyper Dimensionian didn't really know how to react, not long after they ended the call since Super Noire and Neptune have Nation issues to deal with.

* * *

**_Planeptune, Superdimension_**. **_Morning._**

"Neptune, I want to go outside, just looking around and then head to the guild" Noire Informs Neptune, she was hoping that Neptune could join her too "you are free to sta-" just when she about to say 'stay' she's intrupted.

"can I join you ?" Neptune suddenly ask. "don't worry this is not a date, and I won't treat it like one... I won't joke about it either" she pauses as she knew it's hard not to tease her friend "... at least I'll try"

"huh ? you want join me ?" a pause as she look around, and noticed that there's a game console along with game catalogue lying on the table near a large sized LED TV. "I.. just think that you want to rest and... play games or something.."

"to be honest, I just to explore right now and besides i don't want to get scolded by you" while part of it were true, Neptune wanted to spent more time with Noire, she knew that Noire belong to K-Sha now but she can't help herself.

she knew that was she did last night were rather stupid to say the least, she need to clearup things with Noire and after seeing her Counterpart is in fact... fell in love with other Noire, make her can't think straight, she need a good time to chat later.

not long after, they change their clothes and Noire dress up like she did yesterday, apperantly she really like her new look, so did Neptune.

"Astrid huh ? gotta say that name is kinda sick, where did'cha get that ?" the purple loli trying to strike a conversation while they they are walking.

"huh ? oh it's just a pretty name that read about somewhere" a pause as she thinking of something, she think that she want to open up more with her friend, maybe she will get the answer on why Neptune left her last night "actually that's not all... I will pick that name if I..." she gulped " if I am not a CPU anymore..." Noire did think what would she do if she is no longer the CPU of her nation. "things were looking bleak that time Neppy... luckly for me, you cheer me up, you ensure me that Lastation citizen love me, that I still worthy of the CPU title..."she said as she smiles, she's not hiding her blushes, she wanted Neptune to know her grateful feeling.

seeing her friend expression, Neptune heart skips a beat, she didn't think she did anything special, because that what friends do right ? because that's _what heroes do_, but she glad that she made an Impact on Noire's life, she pretty sure K-Sha did help more on the issues anyway.

"aww, you making me blush.. that was nothing special, just thank K-Sha more okay ? she's deserve more praise than I" she smiles back and trying to avoid eye contact since she might stare on Noire too much, well she didn't mind it. but Noire will, she think. but then she remember something "hey, don't worry Noire, you will get your powers back when we get home and then -"

"oh ? you two going out ?" Nepgear suddenly interrupts, she was in the corner. "can I come along ? I can guide you around the city" Nepgear offers

"Gearsy ! didn't expect you there ! oh right this is your home afterall" she wanted Nepgear to tag along, but with Croire there. it would be unwise if she let unguarded. "well, we'd like to have you show us da wae , but -"

"your sister contacted us, and she said that you're grounded for 24 Hours because of what you did, and you have to watchover Croire." Noire explain

"ohh right, that other book fairy... you two told me that she's powerful, she still unconscious though, but since I got grouded I can observe her while fixing your N-Gear" she smiles as she turn her head to her left, a door leads to multipurpose room. where she and IF decided to put Croire. "I hold the fort, there's Uni inside, I can protect her incase something happened" both Noire and Neptune is about to say something but Nepgear already know what they are about to say. "no don't worry about it, you two just enjoy your time while here. my lovely sis taught me to never let my guard down, even when the enemy is sleeping"

"Nepgear... thank you, hey, let me pay you back later okay ? I will teach you and this little CPU here the Lastation Proud way of Cooking !" she puff her chest and smirks, she really proud of her cooking skills. even if she's not that skilled, she atleast can showoff in front of these other two.

not long after, the two CPU's walk around a park near departement store that Noire has been shopping there, many citizens can be heard talking about the recent article that was posted by the Journalist, so far the citizen react positively to their CPU relationship, after a seemingly an endless war, it reliving to know that love could fix even the biggest grudge.

"have you heard ? NepNowa is finally Canon !"

"our CPU and Lastation CPU is like Yin and Yang, they can't coexist without each other !"

"I can't believe that the Black Heart herself came to my store several days ago... she bought some sewing equipment and some plain clothes, I bet she tailored some cute dress for Lady Purple heart to surprise her !"

ranged from Nepfanclub to gossiping Store Owner. the citizens responses is overwhelmingly positive, hearing the Citizen happy makes Neptune equally happy too. but.. Noire is on the other hand... are extremely embarassed and struggling to calm her beating heart. but she keep walking this time instead of froze up like last time. Neptune have been paying attention to Noire reaction, knowing really well that Noire will be embarassed, so she keeping an eye out in case she froze up again.

"LADY NEPTUNE !" suddenly a familiar voice can be heard. a Young Lady with a broad sword seathed on her hips, wearing her usual Red colored outfit. she run towards Neptune who trying to lay low to not get noticed by the citizen "I am glad that I found you my Lady !"

"hey hey ! Falcom chill down !" Neptune look around and check if there's a citizen or paparazi nearby. luckly there's none. "I love attention, but we laying low for now, cuz.. you know why"

"oh right Sorry I didn't know, I'll try to be careful next time" she said as she scratching her head in awkwardness, then she notices a young looking woman with a black glasses and a long hair walking along side Neptune. "uhh MiLady.. who is she ? you are not cheating on Noire didn't you ?" she said the last part as a joke.

"what !? there's no neppin way I would betray her !" she laughs, and then she remember to hold her teasing habit. "oopsie.. sorry.. uhh Falcom, this is..."

"Noire.. yeah I know I just want to know her reaction hehe !" Falcom reveal that she already know.

"what !? I... how do you-" the Megane girl surprised to find that another person was able to recognize her.

"ohh , that's because I've been with Lady Neptune and Noire since we set on adventure to achive eternal peace..." she said as they continues to walk down the street "you know, the CPU's wears glasses to disguise themselves, what's funny is that it works ! ... only among the CPU's."

"bwahaha ! oh no wonder you recognize Noire, this Dimension is sure is something" the Purple haired girl look around the city scape, it's tall building, it's technology progress, she noticed that the city does look similiar, but only in architectural theme.

_'wow, my otherself really knock it off the park, what's that ? I never seen that tech, or what's that one ? where did they get the materials ? we're standing on a big piece of floating rocks'_ those were what Neptune's thinking, she was never a big techsavvy like her sister, but she might know a thing or two, since she oversees her Nation growth. she thinks she might able to learn something new from this Planeptune for her own Planeptune.

"hey Falcom, do you know where the Guild is ? I don't want to ask the civilian too much..." Noire pops up a question for the Ponytailed girl. "and where have you been ?" Noire asking because Falcom is nowhere to be found yesterday, she could her help.

"I.. uhh.. sorry, IF called me yesterday, I really want to help Lady Neptune move to Neptower, but ..." she lets out an awkward chuckles "... I broke a tram ride again" a pause "the tram operator was already too late to notice there something wrong with their system, so I stuck on the tram for a while... just my luck"

"hey hey.. it's not like it was your fault, okay ? last time it was Neptune's fault" Noire said half-jokingly

"what !? no way.. hey I didn't remember much ! tell me tell me !" Neptune didn't really understand.

"Nah~ you have to figure it out yourself" both Noire and Falcom joking in unison.

after walking for a while they finally arrived on the Guild, they found IF standing and waving her hand, waiting for them near the entrance.

"oh there you are.. Nepgear said you gals are coming" a pause "you know, Nepgear got you two covered right ? there's no need to do chores. you girls are our guest here" she confused why both Neptune and Noire bother to take quest on the Guild.

"there's no way we just stand around while you girls do the hardwork" Noire look on a group of Guild Agent who happen to pass by "I might need some exercise after all this time anyway"

"well... that's sounds like Noire that I know." IF guide the girls inside the Guild building, the building is enormous, and filled with field agent, most of them are just hanging out and talking about the recent news. "since the bots are cleared out in Planeptune, most remaining quest available in Planeptune is Material gathering" she approches her Guild Operator and ask her to open up the current available Quest.

the Group examine the list and find out that there's a special quest labeled 'Higher Risk, Higher Reward !' located in Leanbox continent menu section. while the highest level quest in Planeptune is finding a Horn of an Ancient Dragon.

"I know there's more challenging quest in other nation, but we can't get anywhere right now, especially Leanbox..." IF Comments

"it seems like you miss Lady Vert so much, right IF ?" Falcom notices IF expression

"do- don't be ridiculous ! I was just worried about Lady Ver Ver okay ?" IF said as she blushing a little.

after hearing Vert's nickname from IF both Neptune and Noire turn their attention to IF and give her a smug expression.

"Ver Ver huh ? ohoh.. someone is really into a C.U.T.E Nickname ~" Neptune making fun of IF

"I think Verty is better... but I guess Ver Ver sounds cuter to our big sis over here ~" Noire adds

"it's rare to see IF this flustered... it's cute honestly.." Falcom adds in another.

"not you too !"

_not long after_

after deciding what Quest they will tackle, the group heading towards the last known location of the Ancient Dragon, they choose the said quest because it's have higher rewards and they have 2 Veteran Hero in their group, making it easier to beat the enemy.

but to get there, they need to be transported with a Skytram to one of the floating island in the west side of the Central City. it's one of the medium sized one's so it will take a while to find the Target. but the witness said there's a sighting of Dragon passes by several day ago, and there's two possible hiding spot for the said Creature.

"wowwowowow... I can't believe we're finally going to ride the SkyShip !" Neptune filled with exitement

"it's called Skytram... you look awfully exited about this Nep" IF comments

"well duh ~ even I CAN be bored after a week of non-stop rest" Neptune Reply.

"well if you're a regular human after the fall you will hit the grave instantly and rest forever" IF being Blunt.

"oof that's is super dark that I couldn't even Imagine about it" Falcom comments. "well girls the tram has arrived" the Red haired girl change the subject because their ride is coming.

all of them aboard the tram, except Falcom who just stand there with conflicted emotions.

"Falcom, come on in" Noire ask her to join.

"I.. think I'd wait for the next tram to come by so I can be alone" she felt bad about something.

"what's wrong ?"

"I afraid that my... bad luck will affect you all.." a pause "I don't want the tram to be broken" she felt that her 'bad luck' will affect the luck of everyone else, at least she think so.

"Seriously ? that's what's bothering you ?" IF Facepalms "in, now. we've been traveling together for who knows how long, especially during the crisis, ZERO accident if you're together with somebody else"

"Falcom hey ! don't ya worry ! my Protagonist power will nullify every side effect that my party have" Neptune place her palm on her chin, remembering when Falcom had similiar worry back on Ultradimension. "hey, there's no sinking ship accident when you're in my party in Plutie Dimension right ? don't worry come here"

the red haired girl let out sigh and going in the tram. not long after she feel she safe. she speakup "ahah... I guess we're safe after all, sorry for worrying too much everyone..."

the tram is moving on a relatively slow pace, it safer that way, but since the view is quite nice many people wouldn't complain about it. with clouds moving around the island, along with smaller rock and island floating alongside the bigger one. it's a view that they wouldn't get in Hyper Dimension.

"alright alright small talk : which Nation is your favorite IF ? Falcom?" the Purple girl trying to open up a conversation

"hmm... well I prefer Planeptune, but if I were going to retire I would go to Leanbox, they have the best scenery hands down" IF doesn't take long to answer.

"hmm... ahh... I am not sure hehe..." and then the Pony-tailed girl look on the horizon, a snowy landmasses on the distance. "well I do like Lowee, Rom and Ram are there, I miss them already, but I prefer my world Lowee since it's warmer spring. but Planeptune is still where I choose to live"

"huhhh ?! no- no one mention Lastation... wh-what's wrong with Lastation ? we are equal to Planeptune !" Noire pride is kicking in "don't say it.. don't say that in this world I'm the lazy one !"

"oh hey ! is that really Lowee ?" Neptune ignores Noire. "it so pretty ! I can't wait to go there" but she only pretend to ignore her to see how Noire will react.

"yep, the Land of White Serenity... protected by Blanc herself, she currently trying NOT to swear or let her angst out in front of her Sisters, it's hilarious sometimes" IF let out a small laugh

"ohh I knew she going to fail already ~" Neptune said jokingly.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME !" Noire frustated after being 'ignored'

"haha, calm down miss Noire..." Falcom tries to calm Noire but can't help to giggle a bit.

_Several Moments later..._

"Alright we're here... " IF look around the surrounding enviroment, they're on the forest border, the forest itself is dense enough to hide enormous monster and confuse novice adventurer "hmm.. the witnesses said there's two potential hiding spot of the target." since the target it self is a Dragon, there isn't much choice of hiding place for them. in the west there's a abandoned Mine and on the east there's hill both place can be a perfect hiding spot for an Ancient Dragon. "Nep, I usually ask for a plan to your counterpart, since you more of a Warlady in that HDD of yours.. but.." but IF have already have a plan ".. since both I and Falcom already been here once, we'll take the lead." a pause as she pull one of her phone "alright there's a giant crater on the side of that hill on the east, there's might be cave there too. there's a high chance that our target hide there, and there's a mine on the other side of this island."

"I am pretty confident in our strength since we have two CPU's with us..." Falcom said with a smile

"alright Nep, you go with Falcom toward the mine, Noire and I will go to the Crater between the hills, I know it's risky but a mere dragon is no match for either one of you two" a pause as IF smirks "after all you fought enemy as tall as a skyscrapper before, seriously... you two need to tell us your story later"

"huh ? that's super awesome ! as expected of Lady Neptune ! tell me what I've been missing pretty please ??" Falcom excited after hearing it.

"well... I got my friends and a certain Valley Girl from the 90's who did most of the hardwork, I can't take the credit here... heh !"

instead of adding comments to the whole fighting the Dark CPU, Noire just want to get paired with Neptune on this journey since she can talk privately with her along the way.

"why don't I with hunt it along with Neptune ? I mean we can defeat it in an instant when we bo-" Noire searching a reason to change IF plan.

"Noire, it's important to have a balanced team, we both provide the Power, they both provide the Knowledge" the Planeptune CPU explained, she wanted to talk with Noire along the way but she feel that she will get overboard again and try to get closer to her while K-Sha's not around. beside it safer for them this way.

hearing it Noire makes her felt a little dissapointed, but she knew it's true and just go along with it, she let out a sigh " ... fine let's go"

"alright, we'll meet up 2 Hours later in that Cliff over there, Falcom, don't lose your phone again this time !" IF warn Falcom as she departs

"I'll try but no promises ! let's go lady Neptune !" she said half jokingly as she start walking with Neptune.

as they seperate from each other, Noire take look behind her and watches Neptune walk the opposite direction, but to her surprise her closest friend actually look back directly toward Noire albeit with unreadable expression. the Black haired girl feel that their private talking session will have to wait.

**Noire Side**

Noire let's out a big sigh as she walking along with IF, she really hoping to walk with Neptune. her expression catches IF attention.

"not being with Nep bother you this much huh ?" IF comment with a slightly concerned tone, she knew this Noire somehow don't want to be apart from Neptune much, but she don't really know the reason. "to be honest if Nep didn't bring up that point earlier I would've swap you with Falcom."

"please don't make fun of me ..."

"no no.. I'm serious... it looks like you two have been apart for too long that it bothers you if you're not with her" IF said directly to Noire and then making sure the road ahead are safe without any monster, and it looks like they are in the clear "well I'm not going to pry much further, but you need to get a hold of yourself or else you'll get distracted later"

"guess there's no point of hiding it anymore in front of you huh." she had a feeling that this IF spent a long time with her counterpart, and Noire feel it's fine to tell IF about this too. "well.. it'll be a lie if it didn't bother me... I might tell you about it.."

"it'll take a while to get there... so I'll listen to you"

after that the Tsundere girl tell IF about how long she and Neptune have been apart and how.

**Neptune Side**

both Girls walking at a slow pace and uncautious since they didn't feel any monster presence nor a hint that monsters is nearby.

"lookie look Falcom, my Na- Other self Nation... , it's super pretty ~" Neptune astounded by the view.

"no matter how many time I've seen this scenery, it will never cease to amaze me"

"yeah... I bet, this is a kind of place that every spot is a good spot for just chill and have some pudding ~"

"that's Lady Neptune that I remember haha.. " she take look once again at the cityscape, the red adventurer somehow reminded of something "... this is all nice... but... -"

"... nothing like home right ?" Neptune suddenly intrupt, she noticed that Falcom might be the only person from that came from Ultra Dimension that still left here. her friends already home, far away from her.

Neptune know how really well how her friend felt.

"uhh you got me miLady...haha" Falcom reply awkwardly since the Purple CPU is right. "but maybe I miss my friends the most, since I got nothing left but them"

"oh.. ? who's your favorite ?"

"It's Marvy... since she.. no. they left me, I started to think how do I get back to my homeworld..." she sounds sad but she keep a little smile on her face. "but then I realized that even if I ask the CPU here it will not worth their time to find me a way home, I mean I not as great and important as you miLady"

Neptune taken aback by Falcom story, what does she mean by she's not as great as Neptune does ?

"uhh what do you mean pal ?"

"I mean, you're not to surprised to find yourself in another world anymore, because you WILL find a way home. but I feel powerless, I can't even save my home. let alone travel between Dimensions like you"

"hey hey... you already a Dimension Tripper ! I know I was quoting the Opening song of the Anime but it's what you are now !" Neptune trying to cheer Falcom. "why.. don't you come with us back to our Dimension ? there's a portal leading to your home Dimension ! well it's still closed for now but it will open soon... I hope"

"I'll take you up on your offer miLady ! thank you, I don't know why do I even worried when the Great Lady Neptune and Noire, the best duo that I ever know is here"

"aw shucks~ you think we... uhh what's the word ? compatible ?"

"oh you have no idea lady Neptune, I've met two version of you remember ? while I do remember our Party's Journey, what I remember the most is your interaction with Noire.." Falcom worries began to fade away as she think she have another chance of going home, and began to change the subject to be more lighthearted. "I remember that time when Noire of this world is getting all friendly with CC2, Lady Neptune is getting all jealous and pouty, and then Miss Noire said _'stop being stupid you're my... most precious best friend'_ I really dig your chemistery with miss Noire too !"

"well glad you like it pal, because it's official, well atleast in this Dimension" she somehow glad that one of her alternate self coupled with Noire, but fate might have another plan for her since another Dimension means another possibilities. at least she thinks like that. "alright maybe we need to keep the text short so we'll skip to the dungeon"

_a 4th wall break skip segment later._

"wow we really skip the whole journey" Falcom rather confused but nonchalantly accept it.

"heh, that's a protagonist power for ya!" they arrived at the front of the Mine, they noticed a huge claw mark near the entrance, and several giant footprints leading inside, the carts are forced pushed aside some of it are flipped by a huge amount of force. "yep, our target is here" Neptune summon her Katana and change her stances. "ready your weapon" she was thinking if she needs to use her HDD Form here, but if the situation getting dire she might even use her NEXT Form.

"on your lead miLady" she unseath her broad sword and point it forward. they move forward back to back following the trail of their target, as they go deeper their surrounding becoming darker because lack of lighting, several mine light is still functioning, but most of it are either broken or flickering.

"Falcom if you see a tor-" Neptune just about to tell Falcom to lightup the torch across the dungeon but the Red Adventurer already cast her fire magic.

"Scattering Star !" she shouts her special skill, she made a several tiny fire ball with her hand and quickly swing it to throw the fireballs to hit the torches and lit up the central part of the mine.. she done it with incredible precision. one of the fireball hit a larger torch or rather a bonfire on the ground with a sword sticked to the ground.

'BONFIRE LIT'

"yeap a boss fight is coming alright.." Neptune know well what this means. suddenly a chill running down her spine, a danger close. "LOOK OUT !" she see a silhoutte of a giant creature approaching from above and begin to jumped at them.

**Noire Side.**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" a girly scream can be heard near where IF and Noire are fighting, they are being surrounded by Nextgen mech robots from previous accident that happens several times ago.

"IF ! you said Planeptune was cleared of this - " Noire slashing her Rapier blade towards incoming bots, destroying them. "- these machine just kept coming !"

"well I don't know that Crater was a dumping ground of this mechs !" a pause as she swing her Qatar "CHAOS EDGE !"

Noire see the the camping citizen scared of their lives behind her, she tried to keep the wave after wave of bots away from the citizen. "Rest assured Citizens ! we will protect you ! please go as far away from here !" she have duty to protect the citizen and she won't forget about it.

"Astrid ! can't you do something ?" the guild agent calls Noire by her fake name. "we're getting outnumbered here !" the bots is coming from a cave hidden among the hills near there. it looks like someone use that cave to dissamble the parts of mechs. a group of half dead mechs with dangling cables chasing them the minute they enter the cave.

the Black haired girl thinking a way out, but she's not Neptune who apparently good with coordinating attack. she have something in mind, attack them with overwhelming power ! "time to go all out - PROCESSOR UNIT ACCESS !" she shouts but nothing happens.

_'what can't i transform ? why is my.. oh no..'_ she just remembered that she's no longer have her CPU Power.

"is she a CPU ? that means we're safe right !?" say someone in the group.

"huh ? nothing happened ? -" suddenly IF getting attacked by a wierd sphere shaped drone. "ARGH ! DAMMIT !" she can't take it anymore, but she already planed something in case something goes wrong, she throw one of her phone to Noire and she grabbed it. and then in a flash IF lights up her Qatar with a magic, engulfing it with burning fire. "Astrid ! get the Civilian to safety ! ASAP ! or they will circle us" she said as she slashes multiple bots in one swoop. "I'll hold them off ! I'll make sure to deal with this !"

Noire clenches her fist she don't like the idea, but she spent too much time on her desk that she only depending on her raw power too much when it comes down to it. "Everyone ! follow me !" she saw IF fighting the horde fiercely, she might be as skilled as her world IF. but she knew that IF will get overrun if she keep at it. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE, IF !" she and the group of camper starts running towards the dense forest. but several bots is already on the way, but nothing that Noire can't handle herself. "lace ribbons !" she quickly dispaces the escaping bots in her way.

"are we safe ?"

"hey what about her ? is she's going to be ok ?"

as the group panicked as they leave IF behind and heading towards the SkyTram, Noire hold IF phone tight and assure herself that everything will be alright.

"you all will be safe if you reach the Tram, I'll escort you. and I'll comeback for her later, just focus on getting out of here okay ?" she trying to give the Civilian a sense of safety.

but the more she think about it, make her worried about Neptune, if the Dragon is not where she was, then...

**Neptune side.**

"hope it'll reach her"

Neptune is hiding in one of the corners in the mine, she was carrying and hiding the unconcious Falcom who has tanked a hit from the dragon earlier.

she just called IF with Falcom's phone, but she can't reach her, and instead sent her a voice mail while hiding from the giant.

since she hid Falcom, she can lure the dragon somewhere else and fight without reservation. no need to hold herself back.

(*GROOOWLLL*)

a roar heard closing second by second, she thinks she ran far enough, but it looks like the predator is faster than she thought. Neptune can't let it get anywhere close here.

she walks out from her hiding spot and walk slowly towards the unsuspecting dragon while gripping her katana, her eyes are lit up, blue colored looking brighter than usual and finally her pupils become the shape of a power symbol while her weapon transformed into a energy blade.

"this will be over in an instant..."

**Noire side.**

Noire find some resistance along the way but quick to dispatch it since they are smaller in number.

after non-stop running the group finally arrives at the Skytram station. when suddenly...

(*ROOOOAAAAARRRRR*)

(*SROOOM*)

a loud roar can be head on the west, followed by an even louder crumbling sound.

_'isn't that coming from where Neppy hunting spot ? oh no...'_Noire definitely worried now, she wanted to go there but she still waiting for the group to get onto the tram safely

"someone is in danger there..." says one of the person on the camping group.

"thank you kind Lady, we are in your debt." she thanking Noire after being rescued and escorted to safety.

"I will stay here to pickup what's left behind don't worry about us, just worry about your friends"

"you're welcome.. but where should I go..?"

_'IF is alone and wounded, but Neppy...what if.. what if she can't move a muscle again ?' _she fears that if her best friend was unable to move her body again. _'what if this was too early for her ?'_ she hestitant but she choose to run towards IF last location, since she's alone fighting waves of bots. but after running for a while she got an call.

'Incoming call - my 8th Phone'

she quickly answer it. "IF IF ! are you okay ?"

"hgh, don't worry, I am fine" she sounds like she burning something on her end. "HELLISH DEMONIC INFERNOOO!!!" she suddenly screamed her skill right to her phone straight to Noire's ear. making Black haired Goddess jumped a bit.

(*BOOOOMMM*)

a loud explosion can be heard on the phone. IF sounds like she blowing up a cave. "hahah... sorry about that, don't worry about me, I almost finished. go safe that Girlfriend of yours" she sounds tired but not heavily wounded.

"WH- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !!!" the Tsundere face showing a shade of pink.

"See ? I can still crack jokes on you, so go get Nep, I can hear loud battle and crumbling sound even from here" she reassure Noire. "I'll catchup with you later, let's meet up on that Cliff okay ?" she still have leftover Mechs that need to be destroyed.

she close her call, she then notices a notification of a voice note from Falcom number.

_"Iffy, uhh is this reco- oh it is, I am hiding from that Dragon, funny that we supposed to find it not the other way around, uhh sorry... but Falcom is knocked out but I was able to drag her to this hiding place, aw shucks that Dragon is coming closer !"_

the Lastationate CPU eyes widen and her heart is beating faster that it starting to hurt.

she close the phone and instantly begin to run the opposite direction, but she take a shortcut towards the denser part of the forest, it's the fastest way to get there, it near the cliffside that IF pointed out.

she ran as fast as she's able to. there's no sound in the distance anymore, it's quiet. her worries only gettting worse.

"please be ok Neppy.. I can't lo-" suddenly her body collided with something...

(*thud*)

"Whoaaahh !" a smaller framed girl collided with the black haired girl and fell, she's unable to see Noire running in this dense woods. "Ouchies..." she looks up and find who she just ran to.

"augh.. " Noire on the other hand is fazed, but shakes her head to find a small girl with a purple hair wearing Planeptune headband. she instantly recognize who she is.

"NEPPY ! oh gosh gosh, are you hurt ? "

"Noire ! are you okay ?"

they both said simultaneously, they both really worried about each other.

"aw... don't worry about lil me, I can handle it just fine" she give Noire a waving hand gesture. though she glad that Noire really worried about her safety. "I just heard screams and loud explosions so - wait.. where's Iffy ?" she just noticed IF is not here.

"she said she got the issue taken care of, she will join us soon, and where's Falcom ?" she letout a sigh of relief after seeing her closest friend is safe and sound, she able to catch her breath.

"ahh, that..."

_several moments ago._

Neptune un-summoned her weapon after defeating the ancient dragon, she kill it without difficulty. but it turns out someone was watching her.

"miLady.. Neptune.. did my eyes just tricked me ?" it was Falcom, she saw Neptune defeating the Monster. she can't believe what she just saw. ".. I just blacked out a moment and I was about to stop you from rushing but then !"

"ummm... Falcom, take a deep breath..."

"then a flash appear in front of me, and in seconds that Dragon fell to the ground, it's like.." Falcom at loss of words. ".. you were attacking incredibly fast that my eyes couldn't keep up"

_present_

"she asked me to come here as fast as I can while she gather the material."

"ahh, okay, that's great.." now Noire is really relieved, she just need to rest and wait. she and Neptune walks to the cliffside.

since the said cliffside is facing directly to Planeptune, the view is astounding, on the other side they can see another Landmasses moving closer.

both of them stunned the view, since this small Island is floating above the main Island, they can even see clouds passing by.

"now I know why IF choose this place, this is a perfect place for rest and have a pudding." but sadly she didn't bring any.

"me too, this view... is something else" she sit on one of the rocks there, she feel her exhaustion surfacing. "Neppy, you should sit too"

"nah, I am good"

the wind breezes, making Noire's straight hair waving to the wind direction. they have been there for a while, but between them there's only a sound of the wind. not even a word coming from their mouth. until...

"hey Noire.. I know this is sudden but.." a pause as she facing Noire direction. "sorry for last night"

"it's alright, umm do you mind telling me why you left ?" the megane Goddess has tried to catching up with the purple CPU after she left last night, but she stopped halfway since it might be a bad idea. "it's fine if you don't want to"

"ummm, it's embarassing. so maybe later ?" she didn't even know why she said that. "soo.. how's things going with K-Sha ?" the Planeptunian girl let her heart do the talking.

_'K-Sha ? __but why she mention her ?'_

"her ? oh.. things is doing just fine, she visit me regulary, she said she wanted to help as much as she can, and she did" the Black haired CPU mentioned that K-Sha help her with her work among with non work related. "since Uni's work is reduced, Uni can be around Nepgear more"

Neptune feel she should be happy hearing that, but instead she feel something else. "ohh that's good to hear, wish you two long lasting relationship" she forces a smile. she felt a massive pressure on her chest.

"thank... you ? Neppy what's wrong ?" she knew that is forced smile. her best friend smile is usually radiating warm feeling. "I'm sorry that I uh.. " Noire might have an idea of what might be the issue with why Neptune left her last night. but it's embarassing.

"uhh sorry for ? and you're blushing Noire"

"SORRY FOR NOT AS HUGGABLE AS YOUR PLUTIA !!" she cried out loud, she glad she let that out.

"say what now ?" the Purple loli is really confused.

_'just tell her Black Heart ! , swallow your pride !' _

"that's your reason right ? sleeping with me is not as comfortable as with.. that friend of yours" she mentioned Plutia. she admits that she jealous somehow, she can't stand watching both of them lazing around in their room.

"hahaha !" Neptune laugh out loud. but then she take a look at her friend serious expression, she stops instantly. and tell the truth. "sorry sorry, but no, that's not it.." she exhales her breath. "I don't want to sleep with someone's else girlfriend, since you belong to K-Sha, it's not right ya know ?"

_'she thinks I'm K-Sha's Girlfriend ?, why ? I guess the last time we met...'_

"No ! she is not my girlfriend, we're just... a close friend.. something like that" a pause "I guess the last time we met.. yeah makes sense if you think it that way" she recall that time when K-Sha about to kiss Noire. "but no, it's.. she pushed me, It was her Idea, I don't even know she was there, anyway we are just close friends" she wanted to tell the fact that K-Sha confessed to Noire before but it might not be the brightest idea.

Neptune's eyes widen, she was under the impression of Noire is K-Sha's girlfriend, and let her getting all comfort-y out of pity.

she look back onto the distance, where she can see the city clearly and says :

"wait, it was all... misunderstanding ?"

"always has been..." says the Blackhaired girl behind her.

the taller girl walk to her small friend and suddenly hug her from behind.

"Noire ?? are you -- !? I thought you were going to shoot me with a pistol "

"geez, how stupid can you be ?" she's super embarassed as her face is as red as boiled octopus. "this is not a meme... I would never hurt you like that... anymore"

hearing that both of them remembering a moment from a long long time ago.

_Flashback_

"so you really came, as expected of the 'I only do anything' leader.." Purple heart mocks Black Heart.

"how do you know it's me !?"

"you could've win by stabbing me in the back, but you didn't.. your pride won't allow it" she knew Black Heart want to face her directly.

"damn you ! I need to prove that I am stronger than you ! how else can I prove it if I don't face you head on ?!"

"... if you still hold your pride high like that, you can't win... might as well just hug me from behind right ?" she said in half joking tone.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL !" she sounds agitated but her cheeks blushes a little.

_Present._

Neptune wanted to see how red is Noire face right now, but she retain herself.

"I really thought you belong to her, I... wanted to say sorry that I can't hold my habits while around you" she really can't hold herself back these past few days. "I just think that you just let me getting all clingy out of pity"

"don't be, pretty sure everyone who saw it will think the same." she tighten her grips. "and gosh you're still an idiot.. I do worried you, I mean seeing you like that.." she said with a sad tone. "it hurt me too... I worried that you suddenly can't move again there who knows -" she become more saddened.

the Planeptune CPU can't control her beating heart, it's rare to hear Noire openly admits her true feeling, let alone bring hugged by her. "hey hey, now now.. I am fine you see ? you taken care of me after all.. I'll try to be more careful to not worry you too much"

"you better be Neppy ! my heart couldn't - gah ! you making me says embarassing things ! Neppy you're such a dumbass !!" the Megane Goddess can't handle her feeling anymore, it going out of control !

Neptune herself couldn't handle this "we've been like this for a while..." they really hugging for quite sometime. "I can hear your heart beating you know ?" Neptune is equally embarassed, she can't help but to joke about something.

"I can hear yours too, Idiot.." she hugs her dear friend closer and tighter to prove a point "see ? if I'm really belong to someone else's I wouldn't hug you like this" she having a hard time letting her hugs go. but her heart is going to explode if she keep up.

"you're kinda sweaty Noire.." If Noire defense is denying something, then Neptune's is joking about something... in a worst time possible.

"huh ?" the Megane girl let her friend go, and realize that she is still sweating bullets from before.

_'Noire has become so bold... what is this feeling in my chest ? why I really want to be in her arms more ?, I am so glad __that she is not belong to that girl, but why __?'__ she_ smiles as she glad to know she was wrong the whole time, and somehow wanted to get closer to her friend.

_'Neppy you idiot, I wanted to hug you longer ! - wha.. what am I thinking ? I.. just want to prove my point, it's not it's not.. like that ! but somehow... I really want another chance to do it again.'_ she having a hardtime with her heart.

they both couldn't even face each other, not after what happened.

suddenly, two person approaching them "ah there you are..." it's IF and Falcom, but something's off.

"hey.. Lady Neptune ... Miss Noire..." Falcom is cringing as she trying to hide something. her expression is not fooling anyone.

"why do I get the feeling that you two didn't just arrive by now ?" Noire, who still blushing, comments.

"yeah... you two supposed to came from the opposite directions, not together like this.. " Neptune adds

"ahh.. should we tell them, Fal ?" IF is busted, she did eavesdropping on them.

"hahahehe.. " instead of answering properly the Red Adventurer just let out a nervous laugh.

"no no no.. so you saw it all ? WHAHAAA- !" Noire began to panic.

"hahaha... (*sigh*)" and now both IF and Falcom let out their nervous laugh followed by a massive sigh, they don't want to intrupt their sentimental moment, so they waited, but they got caught up in their sensitive bonding moment.

_later that night..._

"thank you for teaching me how to cook, hehe ~" Nepgear thank them both after cooking practice session.

"you should've just thanked Noire, I don't really do anything" Neptune feel she didn't do much of a help.

"oh don't you've been a big help Nepp-tune.." she almost slipped the nickname.

"oh and you two look adorable together ! oops, sorry this is almost bedtime" she looks at the clock and it hit 9 PM. "you two should get some rest, there's something that we need to discuss tommorow, so please get some rest"

"Gearsy, word of advice... when you wanted to teach her to stir the dough, you hold Uni hands okay ? and if she about to cut something, just say 'I don't want you to get hurt, let's do it together' and bam !, she will melt" the purple CPU offers an advice to Uni on how to get closer to Uni.

"owh, I don't think I can be that bold, but thank you for the advice, I'll try my best then ! please enjoy your night"

Nepgear walks away and heading to Uni who still in the kitchen, she wanted a moment just for the two of them.

as for Neptune and Noire they just standing the on the guest rooms hallway, they exchange glances several times but what happened on that cliffside still fresh on their minds, making them can't meet each others eyes nor they want to be apart from each other.

that is until Noire speaks up first "we should get some sleep

"ye-yeah, see ya tommorow then"

they both walking to their room while glancing several times at each other, it's become harder to part. but they both smile at each other before going in their room.

_an hour__ after._

"hmmmgh.. Neppy... that dummy..." it's almost an hour passed but she can't get herself to sleep. "I can't believe I really those things... I don't even know why am I so hard to be honest with her to begin with" she breath heavily. "she usually saw right trough my... Tsun-ness.. but recently she sounds like she didn't.. but why I wonder."

on the other room, Neptune isn't doing any better. she can't stop thinking about that hug, and how it felt rather familiar. "... her warmth, it's reaches my chest, it's somehow similiar to back when I apart from Nowa" she thinking but can't find an answer. "maybe she have one of those doll that Plutie made ? pfft, nah ~ that sounds silly" she quickly discard the idea. and trying her best to sleep.

"I wonder if she going to feel those pain, ah right I am the one that inflict that to her.. I still need to make it up somehow" Noire still unable to sleep. "I wonder if I can use that excuse to.. awawa.." she thinking to use an excuse about _'watching over Neptune, incase the pain comes'_ to sleep together with her, she hide her face to hold embarassing things she was thinking. "I need to sleep already, no need to overthink this"

"Good Night, Neppy"

"Good Night, Noire"

they both say goodnight to each other, even they couldn't hear each other.

* * *

**More author note : it's kind of dissapointing to find out that GoGoGo ! 5th Nep idk can't read japanese. turn out to be Rebirth 1 : remaster remastered.**

**anyway, thank you for reading !**


End file.
